Priestess and Monk
by L.G. Lena
Summary: Finally updated once more! More of the old gang is found! MiakaChichiri On hold
1. Danger and Surprise

Priestess and Monk  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yugi or its Characters and plots. They belong to Yuu Watase only. Though...I would like to own Tasuki and Chichiri. *Hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge*   
  
Chapter 1  
  
Danger and Surprise  
  
Metal hoops jingling together and the whistled tune of a popular Honan love tune alerted the bandits of Mt. Reikaku of the impending arrival of a well-known, blue-haired monk with a perpetual smile. The three scouts whose shift it was to watch for intruders looked between each other and smiled. One of them slipped away and started sprinting towards the bandit's stronghold, going to alert their leader of the monk's return to the mountain. The remaining two whispered among themselves for a few seconds before one of them slunk off into the forest, resuming his duties as the other strolled out from behind one of the trees lining the path the monk was taking. He lifted a hand in greeting to the whistling monk, who returned the gesture.  
  
"Hey there Chichiri-sama! Its been a long time since we seen you around here. What's it been...three or four months? Genrou's been almost insane with boredom since ya left." The bandit called to the monk, grinning good-naturedly at him.  
  
"Hai. It has been a long time, noda. I had not meant my journeys to take as long as they did, but I got held up with several things, noda." The monk replied, his ever-smiling mask grinning even more with the thought of how bored Tasuki probably had been. And of all the creative things he had probably done to banish that boredom. "I take it your leader invented several new occasions to hold a drinking party to compensate for his boredom ne, noda?"  
  
"Heh heh. You know Genrou. Better than anyone probably, save for Kouji. Yeah, he did. Ever hear of this insane "holiday" called Christmas? Cause he had us celebrate it last month. Who the hell would want to celebrate a holiday, whatever the hell a holiday is, in December? And then he said it had to be on the 25th exactly. Then he had, what he called, a "New Year's Eve" party." The bandit chuckled, shaking his head at the thought of his leader's outrageous behavior.  
  
Chichiri too started laughing, but for different reasons. He too knew of those holidays. Miaka had gone into great detail in explaining all the customs and events, or holidays as she had called them, when she had been here. But she had been gone for almost four years now. Chichiri's grin vanished as did his laughter as he felt the familiar twisting pain in his heart that memories of Miaka seemed to invoke. He frowned as he tried to get his emotions back under the strict control he kept over them. Why did this always happen? He thought he had resolved his love for Miaka long ago, when he had seen her disappear with Taka three and a half years ago. Even now though, his heart would still twist painfully at the memory of her leaving and the knowledge that she was forever beyond his grasp. Besides all that, he was a monk, even though he had never formally taken the vows that go with it. The monk was torn from his thoughts by a joyous shout that brought the smile back to his face in record time.  
  
"'CHIRI!! Where the hell 'ave y'been man!! Do y'know how bored I was without ya t'pick on!?" Tasuki demanded, using his seishi speed to reach Chichiri within moments. He grabbed the older man into a powerful hug, causing the monk's back to crack and a tiny squeak to escape him.  
  
"T-Tasuki-kun..." He gasped. "I...I can't breathe, noda!!"  
  
"Whoops! Gomen, 'Chiri." Tasuki smirked, releasing the monk and regaining his composure. As if Tasuki ever had any in the first place.  
  
"It's nice to see you again too, noda. Though my back would say otherwise." Chichiri grinned ruefully, slowling stretching his back out. "So what's happened here since I left on my journey, noda?"  
  
"The usual. Y'missed a battle between us an' that fuckin', pansy-ass gang of so-called bandits that's been tryin' to take over this area. It was a quick fight. They were no challenge an' very borin'." The fire seishi remarked, yawning and showing off his fangs. "What kept ya so long anyways? Ya said y'were only gonna be gone a few weeks."  
  
"Ah. I went to visit Taiits-kun before coming back here, noda. I ended up getting special training from her." Chichiri sighed, closing his eyes. His "special training" had consisted of him cleaning her entire home from top to bottom.  
  
Tasuki shuddered at the thought of the Creator. But his infamous bandit smirk soon reappeared. "Well, now that yer back, we gotta hold a welcomin' party!"  
  
"Iie! Tasuki! I don't wanna drink, noda! Daaaaa. Tasuki, don't make me drink, noda. I'd really rather not!" Chichiri said desperatly, backing away from the younger man who only laughed and followed him. Slinging an arm around the flustered, and more than a little nervous, monk, he started leading Chichiri toward the hide-out.  
  
"Sure ya do, 'Chiri! Who in his right mind wouldn't want sake!?"  
  
"Me, noda." Chichiri muttered unhappily. But he gave no resistance to the firey seishi and soon started chatting with him once more, all thoughts of Miaka forgotten for the moment.  
  
******************************  
  
"Miaka? How are you holding up?" Yui asked her friend anxiously. Today marked the sixth month anniversary of Taka's death. He had been killed in a traffic accident on his way to work. He had been hit head-on by a semi-truck. The odd thing was, he had been in the center lane of a three-lane wide highway. The truck had come out of nowhere.  
  
Miaka raised her head to meet Yui's eyes with her blood-shot ones. "I'm doing alright I suppose." She said, a tear slipping from her eye to join its many brothers that had proceeded it. Her hand rose up to impatiently wipe it away.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come and live with me? I don't like the thought of you here all by yourself. I worry about you." Yui asked the question, already knowing what the answer would be. She had made it a habit to ask her friend at least once a week to move in with her, but the answer was always the same.  
  
"No Yui. Thank you, but I feel closest to him when I'm here." Miaka smiled sadly at her friend, knowing that she was looking out for her well-being.  
  
A sigh broke free from Yui as the former Miko no Seirryu nodded. They spent several more hours sitting around and talking before Yui had to leave. She had the late shift at her job tonight and couldn't be late. "If you ever need anything Miaka, remember to call me." Yui said as she got ready to leave.  
  
"I know Yui. I will if I do. I'll so you later then."  
  
"Okay. Bye, Miaka."  
  
"Bye, Yui."  
  
As soon as the door shut behind Yui, the tears started flowing from Miaka's eyes once more. She slowly sat down in the couch in her living room, picking up a picture on the table next to it. It was of her and Taka at their wedding. She softly traced the picture with a fingertip, the edges blurring together in her vision as tears clouded her eyes. Numb fingers replaced the picture before it slipped from her grasp and broke on the floor. She had already broken four picture frames from that already. The former priestess buried her face in her hands, shoulders shaking with the force of her sobs. A soft meow, followed by a warm body rubbing itself against her legs made Miaka look up. Roki, her white and black alleycat, stared up at her, concern evident in his golden eyes. Swiping the back of one hand over her eyes and nose, she reached down and picked up the cat, stroking him slowly.  
  
"I miss him so much, Roki. Why do these kind of things have to happen? After we fought so hard to stay together! Suzaku...help me..." Miaka whispered, eyes closed in pain as she hugged her cat and sent her prayer to Suzaku.  
  
But, as it always was, there was no answer from her god. But even though he didn't answer her, she felt the flame in her heart that represented him and his love flare up briefly, offering her all the comfort that the great phoenix god could give to her. A small smile found its way to her lips as a contented feeling washed over her. It was nice to know Suzaku was still watching out for her. Her thoughts turned to her seishi, wondering how Tasuki and Chichiri, the only two still alive, were doing. She missed her friends at Honan and the death of Taka made her miss it all the more. Another tear slipped from her eyes, tracing a line down her cheek. She picked up another photo off the side table, the one she had taken of her and all her seishi together before they had left to go get the Genbu shinzaho. Her eyes trailed over all of their faces, staying on Tamahome's for several long minutes. If only she could go back there, if only to tell her remaining seishi about their brother sieshi's fate.  
  
"Meow!" Roki called, nudging his mistress urgently. Golden orbs locked onto her own as he tried to comfort her.  
  
"Thanks Roki. Come on. Let's go start dinner." Miaka smiled at her cat and got up.  
  
Casting one final, wistful gaze to the photo, she set it back down in its place. Scooping her cat up and holding him against her, she started walking towards the kitchen. She never noticed the brief flash of red that radiated from the photo or the crimson feather that floated down from above, only to disappear when it touched the floor. Neither did she notice the sudden disappearance of the flame that meant Suzaku in her heart. Roki stared at where the feather had been, golden eyes blinking slowly.  
  
*****************************  
  
"DAAAAA!!! Kouji!! Tasuki!! I don't wanna drink, noda!" Chichiri cried, holding his hands in front of him as the two bandits kept trying to get him to join them in a drinking contest.  
  
"Come on, 'Chiri! What'll one drink hurt?" Tasuki poured out some sake for the monk, shoving it into his hands.  
  
"You're not talking about one drink, noda! You're talking about several dozen ones!" Chichiri argued, staring at the small handbowl of sake in bewilderment.  
  
"We ain't lettin' ya outta this room till ya drink at least one." Kouji stated, pouring some of the sake for himself. And downing it in moments.  
  
Chichiri heaved a heavy sigh as Tasuki and Kouji watched him expectantly. This was how it always started, the two of them forcing the monk into agreeing to have the one drink. But that one drink soon turned into two, then three, and onward until the monk was completely plastered along with them. Tasuki glanced at Kouji and they grinned at one another, knowing they had most likely won. Again. "Alright, noda. But only one drink!! If I drink this, you two promise to quit bugging me to join you in a drinking contest, noda." Chichiri stated, glaring at the two.  
  
"Of course 'Chiri! Here ya go." Tasuki smirked as he filled the handbowl Chichiri was holding to the brim with the clear liquid.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Chichiri lifted the bowl to his lips, intending to drink it quickly and get out of the room before the two could even begin to try to talk him into drinking more, when he felt and saw his symbol flare with a red light briefly, the light of it piercing though the thin material of his pants. Dropping the sake, he looked at Tasuki, who was staring at his arm in shock. His symbol, which hadn't shown itself in almost four years now, could now be clearly seen on his forearm. Quickly reaching down, the monk yanked the cloth of his pantleg up and gasped when he saw that his own symbol showed clearly once more. But why?! Had something happened to Miaka?  
  
"'Chiri, what the hell does this mean?! Do ya think somethin's 'appened to Miaka?" Tasuki asked frantically, amber eyes cloudy with worry.  
  
Chichiri slipped off his mask, thinking deeply on it. "I don't know. Allow me to go meditate for a few hours. Perhaps Suzaku will tell me what has happened." He quickly grabbed his shakujou, kesa, and kasa.  
  
He placed a comforting hand on the flustered seishi before hurriedly exiting the room, and then the hide-out. He instantly sought the peace and tranquility of the small pond near the hide-out. Setting down the staff, kesa, and kasa, Chichiri seated himself next to the calm waters and turned his thoughts inward. Slowly he started to relax, muscles that had tensed at the arrival of the symbols gradually untensed. Within minutes, he had achieved the peace of mind that came easily to him now, after so many years of practise. Satisfied his thoughts and mind were now clear enough, he concentrated on reaching the warmth that was Suzaku. Only to find it was gone. No trace of it lingered. Maroon eye snapped open as Chichiri realized the implications this could mean. Never before had he ever met any difficulty in reaching Suzaku, until now. The sound of two startled screams interrupted his thoughts. Quickly gathering his things, Chichiri sprinted back towards the hide-out.  
  
He almost collided with one of the bandits as he dashed through the door. Grabbing onto the wall to keep from falling down with one hand, he quickly slipped his paper mask on with the other. The bandit looked at him stupidly for a second and then shook his head. "Genrou sent me to find you. He said to hurry up and get back here. There's a really old hag that wants to speak to you and him. They're in the weapons room."  
  
"Hai. Arigatou, noda." Chichiri took off in the direction of the weapons room, almost slipping while taking a corner too sharply.  
  
Tasuki and Taiits-kun looked up as Chichiri stumbled into the room, panting slightly. The Creator raised an eyebrow at the sight, but said nothing. She motioned for him to go stand beside Tasuki. "So, y'gonna tell me why yer here now that 'Chiri finally got 'ere?" Tasuki asked her heatedly.  
  
"Watch your mouth Fang-Boy. First off, did either of you two notice anything unusually today? More specifically, within the last few hours." She glowered at Tasuki as he continued to glare at her, arms crossed angrily.  
  
"Yes, Taiits-kun. What has happened, noda? I am no longer able to reach Suzaku. And why has our symbols revealed themselves once more? Has something happened to Miaka?! Has she been hurt?! Is everything alright in her world?" Chichiri asked the Oracle desperately. Tasuki gave him a bemused look as a thought came to him. Could Chichiri be in love with...Naw! He was a monk.  
  
"Perhaps if you would let me speak, I could answer your questions, Suzaku no Chichiri." Taiits-kun grumbled. "First off, it is as I fear. I sensed the silence and disappearance of the four gods several hours ago. Either someone is blocking them from me, and you apparently, or has sealed the four away. That is why you were unable to reach Suzaku, Chichiri. As to your symbols, I can not answer that. I do not know the answer myself."  
  
"Lotta good you are." Tasuki muttered.  
  
Taiits-kun glared at him once more, not releasing him from her stare until he had apologized. "Now then, if there are no more interruptions or comments from hot-headed bandits, perhaps we can get down to business." A sullen nod from Tasuki followed this. "Come, I shall transport us to my home." The Creator waved her hand and in a small poor of smoke, the three were gone.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Chichiri-sama's here! Chichiri-sama's here! Flame-Boy! Fang-Boy!!" Came the shrill cries of half a dozen little girls.  
  
"Hello Nyan-nyan." Chichiri greeted the young girls politely, instantly picking out the true one. He tugged on one of her ponytails playfully before following Taiits-kun into her private chambers.  
  
"Alright y'old hag, why'd y'bring us here?" Tasuki asked impatiently. Then cringed as the Creator's malevolent stare was directed his way.  
  
"You haven't changed at all in three and a half years. However, I sense serious disorder in this world. A darkness is sweeping over the land and the four gods have gone silent. I have not determined whether they have been sealed away or not yet." She stated.  
  
"What must we do to unseal them, noda?" Chichiri asked, a sick feeling washing over him.  
  
"Only the power of a priestess can unlock the gods. I will be sending you two to retrieve Miaka back to this world. Along with Taka and Yui if they so wish to come." The Oracle answered, looking as though her answer should have been obvious.  
  
"What the hell are y'talkin' about, y'old hag!? Miaka's already done her part, we can' ask her to go though it all again." Tasuki argued, angry at the thought that Miaka would once more have to go through all the hardships they had endured once more.  
  
"Suzaku no Tasuki!! This is the only way! If we do not retrieve the priestess, then this world will fall into darkness." Taiits-kun argued right back, her normally level voice rising in anger.  
  
Tasuki opened his mouth to argue with her again, but a staff thrust in front of him, cutting him off. "If this is truly the only way, then we will go to retrieve Miaka back to this world. But, Taiist-kun...with the gods sealed away, how will we be able to go there?" Chichiri asked, his face serious but his heart leaping with joy at the thought of seeing his miko once more.  
  
"I will be sending you, baka no denshi." Taiits-kun scoffed. "Stand next to one another. I will be sending you two immediately."  
  
"Wha'?! Right now!?" Tasuki sputtered, glaring at the Creator for a moment. "Damn hag."  
  
"Tasuki-kun. Shut up, noda." Chichiri hissed between his teeth, seeing the annoyed look on Taiits-kun's face.  
  
The bandit opened his mouth to argue with the monk, but was interrupted when a red light surrounded the two. Instead, the bandit snapped his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. He HATED traveling by magic. Anxiety and nervousness flooded his being as the fierey seishi realized he'd be seeing his priestess again in only a few minutes. Memories of him being possessed and getting Miaka drunk caused all the color to leave him. Would she be able to ever trust him again? Heaving a sigh, Tasuki muttered a quick prayer to Suzaku and waited for the inevitable encounter. Suzaku he hoped it would go alright.  
  
***********************************  
  
AN: My third FY fanfic. What do you all think? I know this chapter wasn't very good, but I promise it will get better. So please R&R so I can improve on my writing. Thanks! 


	2. Heart's Acceptance

Disclaimer: I don't own FY or any of its characters. They belong to Yu Watase.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Heart's Acceptance  
  
The light glowed around them, forming a bubble around the two and pulling them through a long, red tunnel. Gravity was non-existant here, there was no up or down. Bright spots of light were the only light outside of the tunnel, the lights suspended in the pitch blackness beyond it. Within their sanctity, the two seishi calmly waited for their trip to end. Or more like, one was calmly waiting. He stood beside his companion, who was sitting next to him and cursing under his breath.  
  
"Daaaa. Calm down Tasuki-kun. We've almost arrived, noda. Just a little while longer." Chichiri spoke up when his bandit companion let loose a particularly loud string of swears. The young man's incredible vocabulary of such words never ceased to amaze the mage.  
  
"Easy fer you t'say! Yer used to this sorta stuff! And you've been sayin' only 'a little while longer' fer the past hour!!" Tasuki growled back at him. Chichiri merely nodded and smiled. Which set the bandit off once more.  
  
"And you wonder why that kid in Hokkan was afraid of you, noda." The monk muttered to himself.  
  
"What did ya say!?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing, noda."  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
Several minutes passed in quiet, broken occasionally by several random bandit outbursts.  
  
"Tasuki-kun."  
  
"Now what?!"  
  
"Get ready, noda."  
  
"Fer what?"  
  
The monk didn't bother replying, just tensed himself for the impending impact they would encounter upon arriving in Miaka's world. Tasuki, not taking the hint, slowly got to his feet. He was half-way up when the bubble they were in suddenly disappeared, dropping them to the ground six feet below. Chichiri somersaulted upon landing, absorbing some of the shock of the fall. Tasuki however, was not as lucky. He landed hard on his back, the air knocked out of him and his eyes crossing. He stayed there, staring at the sky on his back in the middle of a small park, momentarily stunned.  
  
"I told you to get ready, noda." Chichiri commented, fidgeting slightly as several people had stopped to stare at the two. "Ummm, I think we better get out of here, noda." The monk offered a hand to the bandit, pulling him up.  
  
"So where does Miaka live?" Tasuki asked, retrieving his tessan from where it had fallen and slipping it back into its holster.  
  
"Good question, noda."  
  
"Y'mean ya don' know!!?!!"  
  
"We'll just have to ask around, noda."  
  
"There're probably hundreds of 'Miakas' in this world!! How are we supposed t'tell people which one we want?" The bandit argued.  
  
"Really Tasuki-kun, you should pay more attention to your miko, noda. She told us her name was Yuuki Miaka. Which means we have her family name and can find her that way, noda." Chichiri sighed, rubbing his temple with one hand.  
  
"Oh. Okay. Hey you!! Y'know a girl named Yuuki Miaka? She's got green eyes, pigtails, and eats everythin' in sight." Tasuki demanded, grabbing a random kid that looked about his age.  
  
"What the hell!? Lemme go man!!" The kid demanded, twisting out of Tasuki grasp. He glared at the bandit. "What the hell are you? Some kinda queer in that outfit!" He spun around and walked away.  
  
Two calm seconds passed. And then..."Ya fuckin' brat!! Lemme go Chiri, I'm gonna murder him!! Yer ass is so toast ya bastard!!" Tasuki struggled against the hold Chichiri had on him.  
  
"Tasuki-kun!! We don't have time for this, noda! We have to find Miaka!! Or would you rather let harm come to your miko, noda?" That snapped the bandit out of his rage. Relaxing, he nodded for Chichiri to let him go. Shooting one last look at the kid, he turned to snag another person to ask. "Ummm, I think you better let me ask the next person, noda. Excuse me Miss." Chichiri tapped a passing blonde on the shoulder.  
  
"Hm? Yes?" She asked, turning around. And froze when she saw the two. She gave them each an odd look, looking each one up and down. "Are you two in the circus or something? Cause you're a long why from it. Or are you two going to the anime convention or something?" She asked, deciding it had to be one of those two things considering the way they were dressed. But something was...familiar about them. It was as though she had seen them before.  
  
Chichiri and Tasuki too were staring at this woman, knowing they had met her at some point. Neither one had any idea what she had been talking about. What in Suzaku's name was anime and convention?! This world was so confusing. And where were all the trees? How was one able to build homes tall enough to touch the sky like that?  
  
Yui's eyes widened as she realized where she had seen these people before. They were Tasuki and Chichiri from her and Miaka's manga series Fushigi Yugi!! These two must be fans and were on their way to the anime convention. When the two Priestesses had returned to their world to stay, they had talked over their adventures in the other world. Somehow, they had gotten onto the subject of making it into a manga series so everyone could know what they had went through, even if everyone thought it wasn't real. They had kept all the names the same, giving the Priestesses in the manga their names as well, wanting to keep the story as accurate as possible.  
  
The two couldn't believe how popular FY had become, even being turned into an anime series as well. When the anime studio had approached the two to buy rights to make it into a series, they had agreed on the one condition that they got to choose the voice actors. It had taken them several weeks, almost five months in fact, before the two former priestesses had found people who's voices matched their seishi well enough. Yui and Miaka had provided the voices for their characters themselves. It had been fun. In fact, there was talk of making several OVA's.  
  
And the pure number of Fushigi Yugi sites out there had astounded Yui. It was rather interesting to read fanfics that people wrote on the series, though Yui thought Miaka had died of shock the first time she read a Tasuki/Chichiri pairing. Course, Yui had almost died herself when she saw herself paired with Suboshi, Nakago, and, most shocking of all, Miaka herself.  
  
"Tasuki and Chichiri, right? Nice to see some fans of Fushigi Yugi." Yui said, extending a hand to the two. "I'm Yui Honda."  
  
The first thing that went through the two seishi's minds were: How does she know our names? Followed by: What the hell is Fushigi Yugi? And lastly: Yui Honda? Isn't that....  
  
"Priestess of Seirryu!" They each yelled. Tasuki whipped out his tessan with a resounding clang and Chichiri held his staff out with one hand while the other was held before him, first two fingers standing up and the last two folded down.  
  
"Yup, that's me! Wow, you two went all out on your costumes." Yui said, still not catching on that these two were the actual seishi. "And you've even got the mask for Chichiri. How'd you make it? It looks so real." She mused, ignoring their weapons, thinking they were fake, and went up to Chichiri.  
  
The startled monk stumbled back from her, unable to believe that the former priestess was brave enough to just waltze right up to an enemy seishi. Words stumbled over themselves as his concentration wavered. And then he stopped stone-still as he spotted someone he thought he would never see again. "H-Hotohori-sama!"  
  
The young man who had been walking long the sidewalk with several of his friends, all dressed up as characters from Fushigi Yugi, stopped and looked at him. "Hey guys, check it out. They're dressed up for the convention too. Hey, you two wanna come with us, we're on our way there to.  
  
Tasuki too was staring in shock. Was that Nuriko?! But he was dead! And there beside him stood Hotohori and Mitsukake. And Chiriko was there, but damn! The short little kid look to have grown two feet at least. Then he saw the blonde hair and growled. "Nakago." He was about to chant the incantation required to murder the Seirryu seishi when a flash of orange caught his eye. To the right of the blonde general he saw an orange-haired bandit-looking guy with fangs. He wore a black trench coat over a white shirt and pants. A tessan hung loosely from one hand. That guy looks a lot like me!! Creepy! I wonder if he's part of a bandit gang too? And then he saw something that made him faint dead-away. Chichiri stood with one arm wrapped around the Tasuki-look-alike. Only, he looked like he was female!!  
  
"Tasuki-kun! Are you alright, noda?" Chichiri asked, kneeling beside him.  
  
"Hey, is he alright?" Hotohori asked, crouching next to the Suzaku seishi.  
  
"Hai, noda. But...how are you here Your Highness, noda?" The bewildered monk stared at his Emporer, noting he didn't look like he used to. He was too masculine looking now, and his eyes were green now.  
  
"What the hell do you mean? And what did you call me?" The guy asked, perplexed.  
  
Something clicked in Yui's mind. She hadn't noticed it earlier, but this guy who looked like Chichiri...he sure acted a lot like him. More than was usual for a person dressing up. And she noted how he seemed to never forget once to add the 'noda's' and how he had seemed poleaxed at the sight of someone dressed up as Hotohori. A vague thought came to her, but she shook it off. No way in hell they would come here. Miaka's part in the book was done afterall. She stepped up to the Hotohori. "Thank you for your concern, but we can take care of him."  
  
"Yeah, okay. Come on guys. Man, was he weird." The Hotohori said to his friends.  
  
"Weird? Have you taken a look at us recently?" The Nuriko giggled as they all walked away.  
  
On the ground at Yui's and Chichiri's feet, Tasuki groaned and slowly sat up. "That is the last time I drink sake. Thought I say the baka okame and his Royal Highness." He grumbled. He opened his eyes to see Yui still there, standing next to Chichiri who was facing away from him. Waitasecond!! If the Priestess of Seirryu's here, than it weren't no dream!! Looking at Chichiri again, he tackled the older man from behind, slipping his hands around him and feeling his chest. "Hey! Yer a guy!"  
  
Chichiri had been staring at the retreating seishi when he had caught a glimpse of orange hair. His mouth had fallen open in shock when he saw himself walking next to the firey seishi. And then had nearly fainted himself when he saw his twin kiss Tasuki and Tasuki seemed to enjoy it!! Then he had felt someone slam into him from behind and hands running over his chest, followed by a very familiar voice claiming he was male.  
  
"Tasuki-kun!! Of course I'm a guy, noda!! Has it taken you four years to figure that out, noda!?!" Chichiri yelled, pulling away from the bandit and crossing his arms. "Did you have to molest me to figure it out, noda?!"  
  
"Heh heh. Gomen Chiri. Its jus' I thought I saw ya a second ago, only ya had breasts." The bandit explained, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Yes. That would be because that was a girl dressed up as him." Yui said, very confused now. Her original idea came back to her. There was only one way to prove it. Get them to say something that her and Miaka had left out of the series. Or do something that would convince her. Though the animosity in each one's eyes as the stared at her was almost enough to convince her. Wait! The OVA's weren't out, and she and Miaka had never written books on that particular part of Miaka's story in the book. Not yet at least. Yes, there was one sure-fire way to determine if this was the real Tasuki. Then she would think up how to determine if this was the real Chichiri or not. "So why are you two here?"  
  
"Why should we tell y'anythin'? We're here t'see Miaka." Tasuki growled, answering just as Yui had wanted him to do.  
  
"You'll tell me because I'm her best friend." Tasuki snorted, looking at her incredulously. "Now tell me, are you here to finish that little scene between you and her at the inn?" Yui asked him viciously.  
  
He opened his mouth to snap right back at her as her words slowly registered in his mind. A look of immense sadness, shame, and fear entered his eyes. A hand gripped his shoulder and the bandit glanced over to see Chichiri watching him in worry. Taking a deep breath, he asked the one question who's answer he feared to know. "So Miaka still hates me for what I did to her? I thought so. And she has every right t'hate me, after I almost fuckin' raped her like that."  
  
"Tasuki-kun. It wasn't your fault, noda. You were possessed, noda." Chichiri said, trying to comfort his friend.  
  
Yui gasped, a hand raising to her mouth. The look on his face had almost broken her heart and now he had just confirmed that he was the real Tasuki, as Chichiri had confirmed he was the real one. "Tasuki no baka!!" She said suddenly. "Are you really as dense as she said you were!? Do you honestly think that Miaka could ever hate you, or anyone else for that matter?! She forgave you that night, you baka!"  
  
The bandit gaped at the fuming priestess. Miaka, had forgiven him? That was more than he had ever hoped for! "But then, ya gotta know I'd never hurt my miko!"  
  
"Yes, I know that. Its just...I had to make sure you were her actual seishi and not someone dressing up as them." Yui replied, biting her lip.  
  
Fire flared to life in Tasuki's eyes as he glared at the former miko. Chichiri quickly cut in, realizing Yui's intentions had been for the good of Miaka. "Tasuki-kun. How could she have known it was us, noda. You saw those other people before. And we could have been an enemy spy for all she knew, noda."  
  
The bandit grumbled and nodded reluctantly, accepting Chichiri's explanation. He was still pissed that Yui had used that to discover whether or not they were Miaka's true seishi. The image of him flaming the former priestess brought an amused smile to his lips for a moment. "Now will you please tell me, is Miaka in danger?" Yui asked them desperately.  
  
"Iie. Not at the moment at least. I'm afraid we do not know much, but if you will take us to Miaka, I will explain everything there." Chichiri said, not comfortable enough around Yui to take off his mask, but the lack of his 'noda's' was enough to let Yui know it was serious.  
  
"Sure. I was on my way over to her apartment. I'll show you two the way. We're only about five minutes from her place as it is." Yui said, motioning for the two men to follow her. She noted warily the way Tasuki's hand would stray to his tessan every time a car flew by them. Just her luck he would land himself in jail for destroying a car and the people inside not three minutes from Miaka's.  
  
"Yui-san, what's that may I ask, noda?" Chichiri piped up, pointing to a stoplight. "How do you make the colors change and light up like that, noda?"  
  
"Its a stoplight and it lights up with the use of machines." Yui answered, getting a little annoyed. That was the seventh question and they hadn't taken more than ten steps towards Miaka's.  
  
"Any good bars aroun' here?"  
  
"For the third time, yes Tasuki!"  
  
"Hey 'Chiri! Y'still owe me a drink you know?"  
  
"Nani, noda?!"  
  
"You said you'd buy the first round after we killed that bastard Naka...uhh...gomen Priestess." Tasuki apologized, remembering at the last moment that Nakago had been one of her seishi.  
  
"That's alright Tasuki."  
  
"What's that thing Yui-san, noda?"  
  
"Its a plane Chichiri."  
  
Chichiri gazed up at the plane curiously. It didn't look alive, so how could it fly? He sighed and filed it away in his mind as one of those things he'd have to ask about later. He looked at the signs hanging over the fronts of several shops. What was a discount store? Not watching where he was going, he didn't notice Yui stop and ran right into her. "Daaaaa. Gomen nasai, Yui-san, noda."  
  
Yui ran a hand through her hair. It was gonna be a long night, that's for sure. "It's alright Chichiri-san. It was an accident."  
  
"Hey! Kin we go there?!" Tasuki asked, pointed at a bar, already moving towards it.  
  
"Da." Chichiri sighed, whacking the bandit with his staff. "We don't have time to go drinking Tasuki-kun, noda."  
  
"Dammit 'Chiri!! Y'didn' have t'hit me so hard!!" Tasuki growled, rubbing the spot where the staff had landed.  
  
"You guys, can we please get going?" Yui asked from where she stood waiting for the two of them.  
  
Recovering his composure, the bandit leader swiped the monk's staff, dashing off to cross the street with Yui. "Tasuki-kun! Give me back my staff, noda! I need that, noda!" The monk wailed, going into his chibi form. Several passerbys found this amusing and a little freaky as the chibi-Chiri floated after the bandit and former priestess, turning cartwheels. He landed on the bandit's back and snatched his shakujo, instantly toppling over as the staff weighed about ten-times his own weight now. The monk quickly reverted his staff to its mini-form and floated up to sit on Tasuki's shoulders once again.  
  
"How do I always end up carryin' ya on m'back?" Tasuki asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Cause I'm so cute and cuddly like this, you wouldn't force me to walk, noda. Would you?" The mini-monk asked, putting on his cutest, most adorable, pity-the-chibi-monk face.  
  
In response, Tasuki reached back and plucked the tiny monk off his back. Holding him out to the side, he dropped him, watching in amusement as Chichiri bounced a few times upon landing, uttering a squirrel-like squeak everytime he landed. Reverting back to his normal size now, since it was obvious he wouldn't be getting a free ride, the monk quickened his steps to catch back up to the other two. "That wasn't very nice, noda."  
  
"Wasn' meant to be."  
  
"How on earth did Miaka survive you two?"  
  
"What do you mean by that Yui-san, noda?" Chichiri asked, putting on a hurt face. Then ruined the effect a moment later. "Yui-san, what's that building, noda? The one with all the lights, noda."  
  
Yui looked to where he was pointing and blushed a bright red. "Ummm...that's a strip club Chichiri-san." She answered, refusing to meet their questioning gazes.  
  
Chichiri nodded as if he understood what that was. Leaning close to Tasuki, he asked the younger seishi, "What's a strip club, noda?" Being a bandit and notorious for drinking everywhere and anywhere, he figured the bandit leader would know.  
  
"Dunno. Maybe a type of bathhouse or bar maybe. Let's check it out later, 'kay? Y'still owe me a drink after all." Tasuki smirked as he heard the elder seishi groan. Chichiri had been hoping the bandit would forget about his promise to buy the first round of drinks at a bar here should the two of them survive. He nodded wearily, consenting to Tasuki's wishes.  
  
"We're here." Yui said, instantly grabbing the two seishi's attention once more. Pulling out the spare key Miaka had given her, she unlocked the door to the building and held the door open for the two men. They slowly stepped in, looking around themselves in wonder. "Come on, she lives on the third floor."  
  
"Yui-san! What's that thing, noda?! Why is it making such odd noises, noda?!" Chichiri demanded, his shakujo held offensively in front of him as he waited for the 'thing' to attack.  
  
"That's a pop machine. I'm not to sure why the things are so noisy. Its not gonna attack you, you know." Yui ran a hand through her hair, keeping her tone civil and polite. Once more, she began to lead the seishi to their priestess.  
  
"Sure will be nice t'fry Obake-chan again." Tasuki grinned, reflexively gripping the handle of his tessan. It had been a long time since he had used his brother seishi for flaming practice.  
  
"About that...Hold on a second." Yui stopped the two on the second floor, chewing her lip slightly. "I'm really glad you two are here, even if you're coming may mean that Miaka is in danger, because I think seeing you two will cheer her up. She's been so depressed after...after Taka died."  
  
"What?! Taka's dead!? But how? NO! That's impossible! He's too stubborn t'die! Ain't he?" Tasuki demanded, eyes wide in shock. Could it really be true that yet another of their number had fallen. That would mean he and Chichiri were the only ones left.  
  
"When?" Came the soft question to his right. He looked to see Chichiri had removed his mask, a look of utter grief written all over his face. The earlier levity gave way to the gloom that settled over the three now.  
  
"Six months ago. He died in a car accident. She...Miaka's never been the same since. I'm hoping that your presence may be able to cheer her up, make her smile again. I would give anything to see her smile again, and not the fake one she has now." Yui whispered. The pain and sorrow in the former priestess' eyes took both men aback, making them reconsider their opinions on this woman. "I've been meaning to ask, how long will you be here before you must return?"  
  
Stunned, Tasuki looked to Chichiri. He hadn't thought about that! What if they only had a few more minutes!? "We have a week. Then we will have to return." Chichiri spoke. Taiits-kun had informed him of this just before the red light had whisked them off to Miaka's world. This world.  
  
Yui nodded, looking crestfallen. "I'll show you the rest of the way there." She said softly. The former Priestess had been hoping they would be staying longer, but she was still grateful they were even there. But then again, their being there meant something had happened and it had to do with Miaka.   
  
Stopping before Miaka's door, she knocked on it softly before trying the doorknob. The door opened easily, indicating that Miaka was home and not out wandering around the city. In the early weeks following Taka's death, Miaka had become so withdrawn and listless, that Yui would often come over to find the door wide open or unlocked when her friend was out someplace, usually the cemetary. She had finally confronted Miaka about it, getting her friend to promise to watch out for herself better. Slipping inside the apartment, she kicked off her shoes and motioned for the other two to come in as well. Following her lead, the two men took off their boots and followed her down the hallway into what appeared to be a kitchen.   
  
"Wait here for a minute. I wanna make sure she's not asleep. I'll be right back." Yui quickly slipped out of the kitchen, searching for her friend.  
  
Tasuki looked around the kitchen, eyeing the everything in there. Pacing around, he stopped before a tall, rectangular box with two doors in it, and that was humming softly. Curious, he reached out and pulled on the upper handle, staring inside in amazement. A light turned on and he felt cold air coming from within. Food and drinks were stacked on shelves on the inside and he licked his lips at the sight of the sake. Then blanched in horror when his eyes fell upon the milk carton.   
  
Stumbling back from the refridgerator, he knocked into Chichiri, stumbling to the ground and getting tangled up with the other seishi. Overbalanced and caught off-guard, due to the him daydreaming, Chichiri blindly reached for the nearest, solid thing with one hand. He tried to use his shakujo to help keep him on his feet, but only managed to knock down a pile of plastic bowls and some silver ware off the counter to the floor with it. His hand came in contact with one of the sink faucets and he instantly hung onto it to keep from falling completely to the floor and onto Tasuki. He was just regaining his balance, when the damned faucet turned, drenching his arm in icy cold water. Yelping in shock, the monk released his hold and toppled right on top of the bandit leader, the tessan digging sharply into his side. Momentarily stunned, Chichiri stared at the ceiling, mindless to the cursing and struggling bandit underneath him. Until two fangs clamped down on his shoulder.  
  
"Ow! Tasuki-kun!! That HURT, noda!!" The monk yelled, rubbing his shoulder roughly.  
  
"I tol' ya three times t'git offa me! What else was I supposed t'do? Let ya suffocate me!?" Tasuki snapped right back, still sitting on the floor. Unfortunately, he was sitting against the cabinets underneath the sink and got totally drenched when the water started overflowing out of the sink. "AHHHHH!!! What the fuck!? That's fuckin' cold, dammit! Is this Pick-on-Tasuki Day today or what!? Now I'm fuckin' wet and cold!"  
  
"Damn you two make a lot of noise, don't you?" Yui remarked from the doorway. Her jaw dropped at the carnage they had caused in the two minutes she had left them alone. Dashing to the sink, she quickly shut off the water and pulled the plug from the bottom of the sink, allowing the water to drain. She pushed the fride door shut, then whirled on the two, flames flaring to life in her eyes. "What, did you two do? Can't I leave you alone for more than one second!? Look what you guys have already done!" The two seishi stared at the ground, not making eye contact with the furious priestess. "You are damn lucky you didn't wake her up! Bad enough she hardly gets any sleep at all with the nightmares she gets!" The two winced, glancing at each other guiltily. "And now look at this mess! You had better NOT be expecting Miaka to clean this up." The two quickly shook their heads. Yui glared at them for a long moment. "I'm giving you two ten minutes to get this cleaned and if it isn't, then Seirryu have mercy, because I will not." Twirling on one heel, she stalked out the door, closing it behind her.  
  
Tasuki looked at Chichiri. "Please tell me y'got a spell or somethin' that'll clean this up."  
  
"A spell? Nope. Guess we'll just have to clean this up by hand, noda!" The monk said brightly, searching through various drawers and cabinets until her came up with two towels. He tossed one to the bandit, slipping the other through his belt. "You start on the water, I'll get the bowls and stuff, noda."  
  
"Ch'. Imagine me, a bandit leader cleanin' some chick's house. True, she's m'miko and all, but its still humiliatin'. If you ever tell Kouji about this, I swear to Suzaku that you'll regret it." Tasuki growled at Chichiri.  
  
Behind his mask, the monk rolled his eyes. As if Tasuki could, no...WOULD ever hurt him. But, deciding he'd rather take orders from Tasuki than face Yui's wrath, he nodded and diligently stooped to pick up all the dropped items. Next to him, he heard Tasuki muttering something about how he hated women, especially priestess' of Seirryu. True to her word, Yui did come back precisely as ten minutes had passed. She walked in to find the kitchen as clean as before and two soaked seishi.  
  
"You two look horrible. Oh well, guess it'll just have to do." Yui tsked, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
A loud yawn came from the other side of the door. "Yui, who did you bring over today?" Miaka asked sleepily, pushing the kitchen door open with one hand while the other rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Why not open your eyes and find out." Yui joked, poking Miaka in the side.  
  
"MIAKA!!" Two voices cried out, almost cutting off the end of Yui's sentence. Miaka's eyes opened wide at the sound of the voices, eyes staring in disbelief at the sight she saw.  
  
A pretty poor sight at that too. Tasuki looked like a drowned wolf and Chichiri wasn't much better off, his mask so water-logged that it was starting to peel off. A blur of black and orange flashed past the monk as Tasuki raced over to his miko, grabbing her in a back-breaking hug. "Its so fuckin' good t'see ya again, Mi-chan!"  
  
"Is that really you Tasuki?" Miaka asked, half-afraid of his answer. When he released her, amber eyes appaising her and fangs showing from a cocky smile, she knew it was him. Only one man in history could ever smile like that! "Oh Tasuki!! It is you!" She cried, wrapping the pleasantly surprised bandit leader in another furious hug.  
  
Chichiri stood a little ways behind the bandit, smiling. His miko sure had changed since he had seen her last. As Tasuki greeted her, the mage took stock of how much she had grown. No longer the short, cute girl they had all fallen in love with, Miaka had grown into a beautiful woman. She was at least four inches taller than the last time the monk had seen her. Her hair reached to her waist, flowing freely down her back instead of being done up in the dumbling knots she had always worn when she had been in their world. Her face and lost the roundness of youth and instead held sharply defined features, with smooth, full lips. Her eyes had darkened to a deeper shade of green, framed by her bangs. Silver hoop earrings hung from her ears and a small diamond stud showed where she had gotten one ear pierced twice.  
  
His eye wandering over her body next, the monk noticed that she seemed to have all the right curves in all the right places and he just caught himself from whistling in admiration. Beneath the mask, he flushed a bright red. What am I thinking, noda!? I'm acting like some lecher and to my own priestess too, noda!! His mental scolding were brought to a halt as deep emerald eyes locked onto his own. Gently pushing away from Tasuki, she threw herself at the monk, hugging him for all she was worth. Chichiri's arms wrapped themselves around her as he buried his face in her hair, holding her tight against him. She still smells like jasmine and cherry blossoms.  
  
"I can't believe you're here!" Miaka cried, tears flowing down her cheeks and soaking into the monk's shirt. "I'm so happy to see you! I thought I'd never get to see you two again."  
  
The monk gripped her harder, unable to find the words to speak to her. In that moment, he dropped every barrier he had ever built up against her since the day he had met her. After three and a half years of denial, it had taken only one hug from her to break everything the monk had convinced himself of. He was finally able to admit it freely to himself. He had hopelessly fallen for his priestess.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
AN: I finally finished the second chapter. And damn is it long! This is twice the normal length I write for a chapter. I think I just may be improving. So, was this chapter any better than the first one? Anywho, I got the second box set of FY finally and I am totally obsessed with the music videos on the fourth DVD. I'm like, addicted to them or something. Anywho, back to the fic. How am I doing on it so far? Am I keep the characters in character for the most part? Anywho, see y'all at the end of the next chapter. I haven't thought of a name yet. And thank y'all fer not makin' fun of me southern accent. Love ya! ~L.G. Lena 


	3. Fears

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim ownership to Fushigi Yugi and its characters. They belong to Yu Watase.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Fears  
  
Tasuki watched the two, a knowing smirk on his face. One fang poked out over his lower lip as he calmly cleared his throat. Ten minutes was long enough for a hug, wasn't it? The bandit snickered to himself as the monk snapped his head up, meeting his brother seishi's eyes. His mask gave away nothing, but underneath that mask, Chichiri paled in fear. What if Tasuki knew?  
  
The bandit watched them for a few more seconds before lifting an eyebrow. A little teasing couldn't hurt now then could it? His smirk grew wider as he motioned to Miaka, then pursed his lips in a kissing motion. He was rewarded by seeing two faint patches of pink appear on the monk's mask, indicating Chiri must be doing one hell of a tomato impression under that mask.  
  
Chichiri quickly stepped back from Miaka, shame and embarrassment flooding through his entire being. And now Tasuki knew too! He glared at the bandit, who merely started pantomiming to the monk that he should start making-out with Miaka. Until a pan came down on top of his head, curtesy of Yui.  
  
"Hentai." She said to the twitching bandit on the ground. She nudged him with one foot before full-out kicking him in the ribs. "You still alive down there?"  
  
"Dammit woman! What the fuck is yer problem?! Why'd ya fuckin' kick me?" The seishi demanded, leaping to his feet.  
  
"Because you were being a complete pervert, that's why!"  
  
"Ch'! Not my fault the damn monk don't got the courage to do anythin'. I was jus' tryin' t'help him out is all."  
  
"Then why don't YOU go and kiss her yourself!?"  
  
Tasuki blushed, facing burning. "Cause I hate wimmen and besides, I ain' one t'move in on another guy's woman."  
  
"That is such bullshit! What about the time you stole her and took her to your hide-out? Hmmm? Or all those times you fought Tamahome over her!? If I didn't know better, I'd say you were in love with...MMPH!!!" Yui glared at the bandit, who had clamped one hand over her mouth tightly, cutting her off.  
  
"One more word and I swear I'll burn ya t'ashes."  
  
"Ummmm, excuse me? What are you two argueing about?" Miaka asked, staring at the two and being her usual oblivious self. "Awwww! You two make a good couple, you know that? Too bad you're with Tetsuya, huh Yui."  
  
"N-NANI?!" Tasuki stammered, jerking away from the former priestess.  
  
"Honestly Miaka, I thought you knew my tastes better than that. I prefer mysterious guys who are totally hot. And rebels too, like the ones who don't care about the rules. Mmmm...and they gotta be buff. That's a must." Yui said enthusiastically.  
  
"Definately. But I prefer a guy who has a good sense of humor too and fun to be around. And I don't know if I'm into the whole rebel-without-a-cause thing. And they have to be older, I don't like the thought of dating a guy younger than me. Just sounds too weird, you know? I think I'd like him to be on the bishounen side. Gotta love the pretty boys." Miaka said, hands clasped in front of her as she envisioned the perfect man.  
  
The two seishi looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Women. "Hm. You know Miaka, I think your ideal guy may not be that far away." Yui murmured aloud. Miaka turned to look at her, tilting her head to the side. "You want him to have a sense of humor, is fun, cute in a pretty-boy kinda way, older, mysterious, and totally ripped right?" Yui watched as her friend mulled it over in her mind than nodded. "Well, it sounds to me like you just described Chichiri perfectly!"  
  
"I DID!?!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"DAAAA!!"  
  
A loud crash drew their attention to the floor, where Tasuki was on his knees, doubled-over with laughter. He looked up at Yui, who winked at him, and started to laugh harder. Maybe the Priestess of Seirryu wasn't so bad after all. She was teasing Chichiri after all. Yui kicked the the bandit sharply for the second time that night. "Ignore the baka on the floor. Now let's see...you said you wanted a guy who had a sense of humor. Well, I can't think of anyone more willing to play pranks on someone than Chichiri and his cute little ''noda's'' are so adorable! And with that mask, I'd say he has an air of mystery about him. He's willing to try anything at least once it seems from what you told me, so I assume he would be the kind to go skydiving and bungee jumping, meaning he'd be lots of fun. Let's see...he's older than you and DEFINATELY a bishounen. I mean, the bangs and the profile of his face as well as the small ponytail totally marks him as a bishounen. And, in my personal opinion, I'd say he's pretty hot when he doesn't have his mask on. That scar is really sexy on him, and he's as toned as Fang-boy here." Yui finished, nudging the bandit who was still laughing on the floor. Chichiri stammered, trying to find his voice to protest but failing, his face a deep and bright red as the mage felt what must surely be all the blood in his body rushing to his face. He wasn't very good at accepting compliments, especially ones from women saying any part of him was sexy.  
  
"Well...now that you put it that way, I think you're right Yui! Though in reality, I thought I was describing Taka." Miaka said, her tone light but underneath it was a hint of immense sadness.  
  
"You did, Miaka. But you forgot how chivalrous and brave he was. And thick-headed when it came to you. I swear, that man would have gone through seven Hells and back for you if you asked him." Yui whispered, pulling her dear friend into a tight hug.  
  
"She's right, y'know. Taka...he was always at his strongest whenever he was fightin' fer ya. Anyone could see 'ow much he loved ya." Tasuki spoke up quietly from to their side, having gotten to his feet at some point.   
  
Chichiri nodded his agreement, slowly removing his mask. "He would have died a thousands deaths for you, noda. He was a very devoted man when it came to you, you know."  
  
Tears started spilling over Miaka's eyes, streaming down her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I must seem like a huge crybaby to you all." She muttered into Yui's shoulder as her best friend held her close.  
  
"Ch'! Course we don'! Don' ya ever think that Miaka." Tasuki said softly, gripping her face with one hand and turning gently forced her to look at him. She gasped when she saw tears of his own slipping from his own eyes. "Its normal to miss someone."  
  
She smiled greatfully at her seishi, releasing one arm from the death grip she had on Yui to pull the bandit leader into a one-armed hug. "When did you get so wise, Tasuki?"  
  
"Ch'. Probably while I was wanderin' around the land with 'Chiri and he kept spoutin' all sorts of advice an' junk to me. I guess I picked up a little bit of it." Tasuki answered her, blushing.  
  
She grinned and stepped back, swiping one hand across her eyes. A seriousness entered into their green depths, but the happiness still abounded in them as well. "Come on into the livingroom. We can sit down there and you two can tell me what brings you to my world. Would you like something to drink or eat?" She asked, playing the hostess of the house...err, apartment.  
  
"No thank you, noda." The monk said, replacing his mask.  
  
"How 'bout some of that sake!?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Mi-chan, yer the best!!"  
  
"Ow! Tasuki! My ribs! You're squeezing me too hard!"  
  
Thwack!  
  
"Ow! Dammit 'Chiri! I'm gonna break that fuckin' staff of yers one of these days!"  
  
Whack! "Perhaps if you wouldn't break our miko's ribs, I wouldn't have to hit you with it, noda."  
  
Yui rolled her eyes at the antics of the three. Grabbing the backs of each seishi's shirt, she forcibly removed them from the kitchen and into the livingroom, calling back, "Bring me a drink too Miaka! Mike's Hard Lemonade please. I'm gonna need it with these two around."  
  
"Hai, Yui-chan!" Miaka called back, grabbing a handbowl, the sake, a six-pack of the Mike's Hard Lemonade, and a bag of chips. She grabbed the bag with her teeth as she pulled some dip from the fridge as a last-minute thought. She kicked the door open and carefully walked into the livingroom. Chichiri, yui, and Tasuki jumped to help her. "Domo arigatou."  
  
She quickly fell back onto the middle of the couch, tucking her legs under and to the side of her. Yui plopped herself into one of the two chairs in the room while Tasuki took the other, already into his third drink. Chichiri remained standing near the window, half-tempted to steal the sake away from Tasuki to get the bandit to listen. But, the monk really didn't want to deal with one of Tasuki's hissy fits at the moment. He shifted so that his weight rested on one leg while the other was slightly extended out to maintain his balance, then shifted his weight again as he tried to come up with a way to start.  
  
"Chichiri-san, why not sit down?" Yui asked, indicating the couch. She was going to have a lot of fun teasing the monk while he was here. It was his own fault her and Tasuki had found out about his feelings for Miaka. She felt she was justified in playing matchmaker here, as well as a partner prankster with the baka bandit. Who was still drinking, but appeared completely sober still.  
  
"Iie." Chichiri stated, not rising to the bait or even noticing Yui's intentions. He was too restless at the moment and was fighting the urgent need to start pacing to work off some off that restless energy. Irritably, he ran a hand through his bangs.  
  
"Chichiri...tell me why you two are here." Miaka said, softly and in a completely calm voice. "Am I in danger again? Is Konan in danger?"  
  
Sighing, the mage tore off his mask and faced his miko squarely. "I do not know if you are in danger or not. Taiits-kun would not tell either of us much. Yes, Konan may be in serious trouble. Suzaku...the four gods have...we think they've been sealed away."  
  
"Sealed away!?" Miaka asked, shock coursing through her veins.  
  
"Seirryu too?" Yui demanded. No matter what had happened, she was still the Miko no Seirryu and she cared about her god greatly.  
  
"Hai. Seirryu too had been sealed away. No one knows the cause of it, but Taiist-kun has an idea on how to unseal them." Chichiri whispered the last part very softly. How can I even tell her? How am I supposed to ask her to come back to our world? After all she's been through, to get back here to her world, to be with Taka...How can I ask her to return to a world that will contain nothing but harsh memories of her time with Tamahome?  
  
"How?" Came the question the monk dreaded.  
  
"Only the power of a priestess, or priestesses, can unseal the gods from their prison or whatever holds them."  
  
Yui stared in shock at the monk, mouth hanging open slightly. She blinked and a mask of rage settled over her features. "Are you saying...you want her to return to your world?! After all that's happened to her in there, you honestly want her to go back!?"  
  
The monk's shoulders slumped and he hung his head, nodding slightly. Tasuki too, looked ashamed of himself, staring at the floor avidly. The two seishi flinched as the Seirryu priestess started pacing. All energy suddenly leaving him, Chichiri leaned against a wall for support. He didn't dare look at Miaka.  
  
"Okay." The word was delivered in a barely audible voice, but everyone heard it all the same. "I'll return."  
  
"Miaka?! Are you sure?" Yui asked, kneeling in front of her.  
  
"Mi-chan, ya don' gotta answer right away. Y'got a week t'think it over, 'member?" Tasuki spoke up from his seat, peering at his miko through his bangs.  
  
"Hai. Tasuki-kun's right, noda. Please don't make a final decision until you've had all the time that you have to make it." Chichiri persuaded, wanting his miko to follow her heart and not her sense of duty. The mage also didn't want his miko to make such an important decision so abruptly.  
  
"A week. A day. A minute. What does it all matter how long I think about it. You all know as well as I do that I love Konan too much to just sit idly by while it is ravaged and destroyed when I have a chance to save it and all its people. I have made up my mind and I won't back down from my decision!" Miaka yelled suddenly.  
  
"Hai, Priestess." Chichiri murmured, Tasuki saying the same thing not a second after him.  
  
"I...gomen. I shouldn't have snapped at you two like that. It was unfair. Please fogive me!" Miaka bit her lip, mentally beating herself. "I'm just a little stressed-out at the moment."  
  
"Hai, Priestess." Came the soft reply from the two seishi.  
  
"Please don't!" Miaka pleaded with them. They looked like a couple of whipped dogs and it was hurting her to have them use her formal title in such a submissive way. It wasn't right! "Stop acting like that! Stop acting as if though I'm better than you!"  
  
Tasuki looked away, not knowing what to say to her. Chichiri replaced his mask, needing its protection desperately right now. Those two simple little actions caused Miaka to burst into tears. Never had her seishi had to hide from her like that and it cut her right to her soul. Startled, the three others looked at the crying miko.  
  
"Aw, gods! Don' cry Mi-chan. Y'know I hate it when ya do!" Tasuki said frantically. He always felt so helpless to do anything when women cried.  
  
"Why are you two hiding from me?!" Miaka asked, shoulders shaking with her sobs.  
  
The bandit looked over at Chichiri with wide, desperate eyes. He wasn't good at this sorta thing and didn't want to blow it by saying something stupid that would just upset Miaka more. Nodding to Tasuki, the monk pushed back from the wall and went to kneel in front of Miaka. Grabbing one of ehr hands in his own, he tilted her head up so he could look her in the eye, though he left the mask on.  
  
"We did not mean to hide from you. Its just...we do not want to cause you any more pain and if it was up to us, we would not have even THOUGHT to ask you to take on such a burden." The monk glanced back at Tasuki to see the bandit nod his agreement. "I must admit, I've been afraid you would even hate me, us to even ask you to go back to our world. So please, stop crying Miaka." HE lifted one hand to brush away the tears that were trailing slowly down her face.  
  
"Awwwwww!" Yui and Tasuki said in unison, each wiping imaginary tears from their eyes.  
  
"Daaa!"  
  
"What was that for?!" Miaka demanded, blushing.  
  
"You two looked so cute like that! Kodak moment!" Yui declared, grabbing a camera and snapping a picture before her friend could respond.  
  
Blinking the spots from her eyes, Miaka growled and lunged at Yui, attempting to get teh camera from her. "You low-down, scheming, hussy! Give that to me!"  
  
"Uh-uh! This is going on my wall under Miaka's Boyfriends section!" Yui declared, dancing out of Miaka's reach.  
  
The two guys watched the two in fascination. Simply amazing how easily Yui was able to make their miko smile and laugh again. She wasn't the same girl they had known, the one who had been bent on ruining every ounce of Miaka's happiness. Tasuki caught himself grinning at the antics of the two women as Yui pulled out the photo from the camera and hid it from the light under her shirt.  
  
"YUI!!! Don't you dare!! I hate your wall of photos!! He's my seishi!! YUI!!! GIVE ME THAT FUCKING PICTURE!!"  
  
"JUST your seishi? I think you two could have given angels sugar-sickness with the way you two were staring at each other." Yui teased, twirling around and slipping out of Miaka's hold again. "I think somebody has a crush on a certain blue-haired monk!"  
  
"Yui! I swear on Suzaku's holy name, I will tell those two about the crush you held on one of my seishi. And it wasn't Tamahome either!" Miaka countered.  
  
"You wouldn't!" Yui said confidently. Then a trace of worry entered her eyes as Miaka quit chasing her.  
  
"Hey Tasuki. You're quite the ladies man, did you know that?" Miaka said, casually standing by her bandit seishi.  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"Mm-hmm. Seems bandit leaders are quite the mysterious and rebellious type. Aren't they Yui?" Miaka asked, fake innocence in her voice. She smirked at her friend.  
  
"MIAKA!!! FINE!! HERE!! Just don't say another word!! Please!" Yui said, hurriedly shoving the picture to Miaka and thanking the gods Tasuki was so damn dense.  
  
Chichiri, who had been sampling one of the 'lemonade' drinks, suddenly choked on it. Even as he started choking, he also started laughing. Now he had something to use against the Priestess of Seirryu! Tasuki casually reached over and smacked him on his back. "Damn 'Chiri! Y'alright? And what are y'talkin' about Mi-chan?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." Miaka giggled, glancing at the picture in her hands. It was a rather cute one, though it did make Chichiri look like he was proposing to her. She flushed a bright crimson at that thought.  
  
"Miaka, why are you blushing?" Yui asked her slyly, looking at the picture too. "Awww! How cute!"  
  
"Shut up Yui!"  
  
"Baka monk looks like hes proposin' t'ya." Tasuki commented from Miaka's other side, reaching over and plucking the picture from her fingers.  
  
"Daaa!? I do!?" Chichiri asked, snagging the picture from the bandit as Miaka made a grab for it and looking at it.  
  
"Yup! All ya need is the ring." Tasuki chuckled as the monk shot him a murderous look.  
  
Taking the moment of distraction, Miaka grabbed the picture from the mage and stuffed it into her pocket, where Yui instantly took it out of, without alerting Miaka. Tasuki nodded his approval. Yui could make a pretty damn good pickpocket when she wanted to be. Yui glanced at the picture for a second then slipped it into her own pocket. This was definately going on her wall. She wondered how long it would take Miaka to notice it.  
  
"Stupid wall." Miaka muttered, smoothing her hair back.  
  
"Awww, you know you love the pics I got on it. We should show these two all the pictures we got of them on there." Yui said casually. "I mean, you guys got a week till you and Miaka have to go back right?"  
  
"Hai. But there's something else Yui-san, noda." Again nervousness flooded through Chichiri's being. "A priestess can unlock the gods, but it would be much easier if two did the deed."  
  
"What are you implying?" Yui asked, eyes narrowed.  
  
"We were also told to ask you if you too would like to return. As the Priestess of Seirryu, you as well as Miaka have the power to unleash the gods from their captivity."  
  
"I...I could go with you and Miaka?"  
  
"Hai, noda."  
  
"Well, then its settled. Sorry Miaka, but you're gonna be stuck with me. I'll have to tell Tetsuya and have him keep on eye on the boo... errr, out apartments." Yui quickly amended, seeing the warning look Miaka gave her. Tasuki shot a questioning glance at Chichiri, but the mage shrugged, indicating he didn't know what Yui had been about to say either.  
  
"Oh, thank you Yui!!" Miaka squealed, wrapping her friend in a powerful hug. Yui squeaked and slowly began to turn a blueish color as she was being squeezed hard enough to be deprived of oxygen.  
  
"Can't...breathe...Miaka..." Yui gasped out, shoving at the Priestess of Suzaku to dislodge her. As soon as she was released, the Priestess of Seirryu took a deep, grateful breath.  
  
"Still got the strength of ten men in yer little body there, huh Mi-chan?" Tasuki remarked, rapping his miko on the head with his knuckles.  
  
"Mou, Tasuki!" Miaka protested, then stiffened as another flash of light blinded her and Tasuki.  
  
"Hee hee! I'm putting this one under Miaka's Boyfriends as well!" Yui proclaimed, pulling out the picture and stuffing it down the front of her shirt.  
  
"YUI!!"  
  
"Dammit!! I can' fuckin' see!!" Crash! "Fuckin' table!"  
  
"Tasuki-kun, I think you should sit down, noda. Look out for the..." Crash, thud! "...chair, noda."  
  
Snap! "Another good picture!!"  
  
"M'eyes!! I can' fuckin' see a thin'!!" Tasuki grumbled, reaching out blindedly from where he sat with one hand. He felt cltoh and instantly grabbed hold, using it to pull himself up. Or started to.  
  
"Tasuki-kun!! Let me go, noda! I'm falling!" Another loud crash as Chichiri is pulled off-balance by Tasuki and lands on the bandit, who consequently shoves him off.  
  
Click, snap! "I'm gonna really like this photo!" Yui giggled, shoving the third photo down her shirt to join the other two.  
  
"Yui, at least give me the first picture!" Miaka demanded. She hated having pictures taken of herself.  
  
"Sure. But you have to get it." Yui said, turning to face her fully.  
  
"I AM NOT REACHING DOWN YOUR SHIRT!! Tasuki!! Get the picture from her!" Miaka demanded, pointing at Yui.  
  
"NANI!? Like hell I am! I ain' reachin' down some girl's shirt fer a picture!" Tasuki protested, backing away slightly and trying to focus. If only those annoying dots would leave his vision.  
  
Seeing Tasuki had no intentions of helping her, she turned to her last hope. "Chichiri! Would you..."  
  
"Iie!" Chichiri cut her off instantly.  
  
"You two are no fun!!" Miaka grumped, crossing her arms and throwing a glare at her two temporarily blinded warriors.  
  
"No, we jus' ain' perverts." Tasuki grumbled.  
  
"So you submit that any pictures down my shirt are mine to keep?" Yui asked, slipping the one of Chichiri and Miaka down her shirt as well.  
  
"Hai." Miaka sighed.  
  
"Goodie! Lookie what pic is mine now Miaka!" Yui said, pulling out the pictures and waving it in front of Miaka's face.  
  
"You whore!"  
  
"Proud of it!"  
  
"They're outta their minds." Tasuki said, watching the two bicker.  
  
"Most women are, noda."  
  
"Y'said it! OW!!" The bandit glared at Yui, who had thrown a pillow at him.  
  
"Who's out of their minds?" She asked him sweetly.  
  
"Watch the lamps guys." Miaka piped up, carefully stowing away all her breakable stuff.  
  
Tasuki flashed a fangy grin to the Priestess of Seirryu. "Y'heard me."  
  
"The Wrath of Seirryu upon you!" Yui called out, leaping at the bandit.   
  
Tasuki jumped to meet her, only to find himself and the priestess frozen in the air. Turning an accusing glare at Chichiri, he wrenched his body around, trying to break free. The monk rolled his eyes, still chanting and holding the two in place. Curious, Miaka walked over and poked Yui, who squirmed away from her, or tried to. Miaka giggled and poked her a few more times before springing over her to hug Chichiri.  
  
"Thanks Chichiri! You probably just saved my livingroom from being destroyed." She laughed.  
  
Unable to concentrate with his miko hugging him so close, the monk wavered and then stuttered in his chants, causing the spell to release. Thus releasing the two frozen people and making them crash to the ground hard. Miaka giggled and ruffled the mage's bangs before pouncing on the two, smacking them with a pillow. "Miaka strikes!"  
  
"Miaka! You're messing up my hair!"  
  
"Yer gonna git it Mi-chan, as soon as I git up!"  
  
"Oh, I'm so afraid of you two! Ahhh! Tasuki, stop moving!!" Miaka squealed as her seishi threw her off his back and got slowly to his feet, folloed closely by Yui. Each one looked at the other, then grinned and looked at Miaka. Scrambling to her feet, the Miko no Suzaku sprinted away from the two, diving behind Chichiri. "Chichiri! Help me!!"  
  
Snapping out of his daze the miko had left him in, he quickly grabbed his shakujo. Swinging it, he smack Tasuki on the head, once again. However, he couldn't bring himself to hit a woman. Miaka would have to deal with her friend on her own. Unless...  
  
"Miaka! In!" The monk said, shoving his miko into his kasa, following right after her.  
  
"Dammit! I hate it when he does that!" Tasuki growled, picking up the hat and attempted to follow them.   
  
"Where's they go, do you think?" Yui asked, pulling the kasa from him.  
  
"Somewhere he's already seen. He can' go anyplace else, cause he could risk sendin' them over a cliff or somethin'." Tasuki said, biting a fingertip in thought. "I got it!! They wen' t'that 'strip club' thin'!! We said we wanted to check it out t'see what it was!" Tasuki said, slapping a fist into his other hand's palm.  
  
"The...strip club...? Oh shit. Miaka ain't gonna like that." Yui said, shaking her head.  
  
"Why not? Its a type of bar, ain' it?" Tasuki asked. What was so wrong with a bar?  
  
"Yes, but it also has women stripping!"  
  
"Oh! Oh shit!"  
  
***************************************  
  
A.N: I jus' realized I didn't say who I dedicated this fanfic to! This one is for Amy-chan, Heather-chan, an' Meg-chan who is also known as Tasuki t'me an' has survived countless IM convos with me. Not an easy feat let m'tell ya. Anywho, I've surprised m'self by writin' this long of a chapter in so short a time! Simply amazin', isn't it?  
  
Tasuki: Not really.  
  
Author: Shut up! *whacks him with his tessan*  
  
Tasuki: *knocked out*  
  
Author: Anywho, jus' wanted t'say thanks t'those who have reviewed so far an' thanks fer readin' m'fanfic. I hope t'git the fourth chapter out soon! So I'll see y'all later. Ciao! Ugh, now m'Italian is comin' out. Suzaku save me. 


	4. HENTAI!

Disclaimer: I don't own FY or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
HENTAI!!  
  
"Chichiri. I really appreciate you saving me from a death by Yui's hands, but...you're kinda crushing me!" Miaka gasped from underneath the monk.  
  
"Gomen nasai, noda!!" Chichiri apologized, attempting to untangle himself from his kesa. Damn thing had wound its way around his legs, tripping him up. "Damn it!" The mage muttered to himself.  
  
"Oh my god! Chichiri! Did I just hear you SWEAR!?" Miaka giggled, still gasping for breath.  
  
"Hai...noda." Chichiri said glumly, finally kicking free of his kesa and rolling off his miko.  
  
He looked around, wondering if he had brought them to the right place. They appeared to be in a tiny room. Light edged the outline of a doorway in front of him. Quickly looping the kesa around himself again, the monk reached down to help his miko to her feet. He caught her as she stumbled a little, crashing softly into him. "Arigatou, Chiri." Miaka murmured, regaining her feet.  
  
"No problem, noda." Chichiri said, his mask smiling indifferently as it always did, but behind it was a true smile. As well as a blush.  
  
"Looks like we're in a closet of some sort. Where exactly did you bring us?" Miaka asked curiously, shifting restlessly.  
  
"I think I brought us to a bar me and Tasuki were planning to check out, noda." Chichiri said, rubbing the back of his head. "But, I don't know this world very well and we could very well be anywhere, noda. Only one way to find out, noda!" Running his hand over the door, the mage located the handle and threw open the door. Only to slam it shut again, backing away from the door as if it were cursed.  
  
"What is it Chiri?" Miaka asked.  
  
"Th-there was a woman....noda!!" Chichiri stammered, pointing at the door. Two pink patches appeared on the mask.  
  
"Yeah. So? Lemme see where we are." Miaka said, regarding the monk strangely. What was so scary about a woman?  
  
Shrugging to herself, the miko moved around the monk and opened the door of the closet. She stared in horror as she saw several topless woman skating around what looked to be a bar indeed, trays balanced in their hands as they rushed by to serve customers. They were in a coat closet she noted absently, her attention momentarily drawn to the right, where loud cheering was heard. A large stage was set in the back of the bar. Three poles were situated at the end of three short walkways leading from the main stage area. And there, on the center pole...Miaka gasped and smacked a hand over her mouth, eyes going as large as saucers. A lady was pole-dancing and stripping!!  
  
Mimicking Chichiri's earlier movements, the priestess backed away and shut the door. Whirling around she confronted her seishi. "Chichiri!! YOU HENTAI!!"  
  
"Nani!?" The bewildered monk demanded. He was definately NOT a pervert!  
  
"Why in Suzaku's name did you bring us to a strip club?!"  
  
"Tasuki told me it was a bar, noda!"  
  
"Did you think to inquire as to what KIND of bar!?"  
  
"Uh...iie...noda."  
  
"I thought you were a monk too! When did you turn into such a hentai?!" Miaka shrieked, still unable to believe Chichiri, of all people, had brought them to a place like this.  
  
"I'm not a hentai, noda!!"  
  
"So. These are the kind of women you like then, huh?"  
  
"NANI!? I-I took a vow of chastity!" Chichiri protested.  
  
"Suuuuuuure you did!"  
  
"I did!! Well...maybe not a formal one...or even an informal one...noda."  
  
Miaka gasped. "So you are a hentai then!"  
  
"NO!! I'm not, noda!"  
  
"Whatever. What you do in your spare time is your own business. Can you just teleport us back?" Miaka asked.  
  
The monk gulped, looking down. "I...uhh...kinda used most of my power in helping Taiist-kun get us here, noda. I'm afraid I don't have enough power left at the moment to teleport us again, noda. Guess we'll just have to walk back, noda."  
  
"This is soooo embarrasing. I'm never gonna live this down if someone I know sees me." Miaka moaned, pressing one palm to her forehead.  
  
"Um...Miaka?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I'm really not a hentai, noda. I honestly didn't know what this place was, noda." Chichiri tried to explain plaintively.  
  
Biting the tip of one nail for a moment, Miaka stalked up to the monk, who drew back in alarm. Reaching up, she slowly peeled the mask off his face and looked him right in the eye. Only from Miaka would the monk ever allow anyone take off his mask. A few seconds later, she nodded and handed the paper mask back to him. "Alright, Chiri. I believe you. Well, guess we can't stay here forever!"  
  
Though I'd like to. The monk thought to himself gloomily. He wasn't looking forward to walking back out there. And he was enjoying being here with his miko, even if she had called him a hentai. "Hai, noda."  
  
"Come on. Let's just pray no one sees us." Miaka said, pushing open the door and striding out, Chichiri close behind her.  
  
The got maybe within twenty feet of the door before one of the waitresses spotted them. "Hello there sir! My name is Momo. I'll be your server tonight, unless of course you'd rather have one of the other waitresses wait on you." The strawberry-haired waitress said cheerfully, latching onto the monk's arm and hugging it to her chest, offering him a flirtatious wink.  
  
"Daaaa!? No...that's okay...daaa...I was just..." The monk stammered, unable to think straight at the moment. He instantly turned desperate and pleading eyes to his miko for help, but yelped when he saw she was being shoved towards the stage by another waitress. "Miaka!"  
  
"Miaka? Hmmm, she must be new here. I don't remember any of the girls named that. But I'll find her for you. For now, let me get you seated and I'll take your order." Momo said, still smiling cheerfully. Abandoning his arm in favor of latching herself firmly around his waist, she started leading the stammering monk to any empty table.  
  
"Oooo! You got a real looker there Momo. How do you get all the luck? Perhaps he'd like two waitresses instead of one." A black-haired girl said seductively, skating up behind the monk and draping her arms over his shoulders to toy with the buttons on his shirt. "My name is Kisa."  
  
"Nope! This one's mine Kisa. Besides, I think that cute guy at table three is motioning for you." Momo pointed to the table while Chichiri stared at the table he had been led to, blushing a vibrant shade of red and decidedly ignoring just what was pressed against his back at the moment.  
  
"Oh fine. Hope to see you around more often sexy. I'll be looking for you." Kisa smiled, slowly removing herself from the monk.  
  
"Now then, tell me what I can get ya." Momo said, never losing her cheerfulness.  
  
"Iie! Please, miss...I'm a monk, noda!" He said desperately.  
  
"Oh really? What would a monk be doing here?"  
  
"Uh...daaaa."  
  
"Thought so. You can't fool me with the 'I'm a monk' routine. Now sit!" Momo said, pushing Chichiri into a seat. "Now what would you like to drink?" She asked, pulling a pen and notepad out of her short pockets and bending over him, giving the monk an eyeful.  
  
"Nothing! I must go, noda." Chichiri said frantically, looking away quickly and scanning the crowd near the stage.  
  
"What's your hurry cutie?" Momo asked, pouting.  
  
The monk denigned to answer her, instead walking away from her and into a more crowded area. A flash of auburn hair caught the corner of his eye and had him dashing over that way. Only to find another topless waitress with the exact same color hair as Miaka. Burning a bright red under his mask, the monk pointedly looked at the ceiling and tried to concentrate on locating Miaka's ki. But was interrupted when a group of men next to him started whistling and catcalling. Unable to help himself, Chichiri glanced at their object of attention, then did a double-take. His mouth dropped open in awe.  
  
Miaka stood on the stage, blushing a bright blood-red. She had been placed in a black, leather mini-skirt that barely even reached past her hips and sparkled with rhinestones. She wore a black tube-top that concealed next-to- nothing, and black, 7-inch heels. Fishnets trailed up to her mid-thigh. Eyeliner and mascara accentuated the vibrant emerald color of her eyes and red lipstick brought her lips out in sharp detail. Silver eyeshadow glimmered whenever she blinked. She let out a sharp yelp as one of the guys surrounding the walkway shoved several coins into one of the pockets of her skirt, while another tossed a couple down her shirt. Backing away, she stumbled over her heels slightly, forcing herself to throw herself forward to regain her balance. This, however, gave everyone watching a clear view of her cleavage. Several lewd comments were tossed her way. A fierce, possesive growl rumbled from Chichiri's throat and his vision tinted crimson. He had lifted one hand in front of him and begun chanting, when Miaka's enchanting green eyes found and locked onto his, stilling him in a moment.  
  
"Chichiri!!" She threw herself at the monk, somehow leaping off the stage in her heels and falling into the monk's waiting arms. "Get me out of here! Those horrid women thought I worked here and wouldn't listen to me when I told them I didn't!" She sniffled, absolutely embarrased and mortified. "I just want to go home! Oh no! My clothes! I can't go outside in this!" The miko stared miserably down at her attire.  
  
Taking off his kesa, Chichiri wrapped it around his miko protectively, then started to chant softly. The people next to them were pushed back roughly as a glowing red sphere encased the two. Calmly striding forward, the mage led his miko through the people with one arm around her, the sphere clearing a path for them. Soon enough, people were leaping away from the two, some staring in amazement, others in fear. The seishi took it all in stride and led Miaka outside, pulling her into a darkish alley next to the strip club. Releasing the spell, the monk stepped back from his priestess.  
  
"Gomen Miaka. Please forgive me, noda." Chichiri asked miserably. "I shouldn't have let you get into that kind of situation."  
  
"Why are you apologizing? It wasn't your fault. Thank you for saving me Chiri!" Miaka said gratefully, grabbing the monk into a fierce hug and kissing him on the cheek. "I don't wanna know what might have happened to me if you hadn't gotten me out of there. So don't you apologize for anything. Understand?"  
  
"Hai, Miaka." Chichiri said, smiling at her. One hand left her waist and raised to touch his cheek, remembering the sensation of her lips on his skin. "We should get back before the other two begin to worry about us, noda."  
  
"Aa. But...um Chiri?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do I...Do I look like a whore like this?" She asked, opening the kesa.  
  
The monk's eyes went wide as saucers and he abruptly got a bloody nose. Thank Suzaku for my mask! The mage thought to himself as he quickly averted his eyes, turning around. "Miaka. I think you better pull your shirt up, noda." He said, resisting the urge to glance at Miaka. I am not some uncontrolled, hormone-driven teenager! I am NOT a hentai! However, an image of Miaka popped into his mind, almost causing him to groan in frustration as a wave of desire turned his blood to fire.  
  
"Hentai." Miaka muttered.  
  
"DA!? I didn't look!"  
  
"Then how could you have known for me to pull my shirt up!?"  
  
"Alright, maybe for a second. But you told me to, noda!"  
  
Miaka glared and grumbled to herself. "You can look now."  
  
Cautiously, the monk turned around, relieved to see Miaka wrapping his kesa around herself. He frowned slightly, realizing what his miko had meant. She had barely any clothes at the moment, and while the kesa helped, it still didn't cover her decently enough. "I think I can retreive your clothes, noda. I might have just enough power left to summon them here, noda." Chichiri mused, tapping a forefinger to his lips thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh, no. You don't have to do that! We're only a couple blocks from where I live. I don't mind walking there in...this!" She spat in disgust at the slutty outfit. "Just so long as we keep to the back alleys that is. I'd really rather not be seen in this."  
  
"Hai, noda. Lead the way Priestess, noda." Chichiri said, motioning for her to do just that.  
  
The miko glanced down the alley, grinning in relief when she recongized it. She knew how to take a back way to her apartment from here that would keep her off the main streets and busy areas that surrounded her complex. Pulling the kesa tighter around herself, for warmth and to cover herself with, she walked down the alley to where it connected with one of the many, little-used, back roads in this area of Tokyo. Miaka shivered unconciously, remembering too that these roads were where many crimes happened. Almost daily there would be a story in the news bout another murder, rape, or theft reported in this area.  
  
She shoved the thought of criminals from her mind when she felt Chichiri's presence behind her. She smiled, knowing the monk would never let anyone or anything hurt her. But still, the thought of a serial rapist that might be hiding out here caused her to shudder in disgust and a little fear. A warm hand on her shoulder caused her to glance back and up into Chichiri's worried face. She smiled to reassure him and gripped his hand in her own, pulling him along.  
  
"Hmmm. I think we need to take a right here. Or is it the next one down?" Miaka mused aloud to herself. "How many turns have we taken so far, Chiri? I lost track." She grinned sheepishly.  
  
"I think we've taken two lefts and one right, noda."  
  
"Oh good! Then we're here. Now let's hope the spare key I hid out here is still where it should be. Otherwise we're gonna be locked outside. My key is in my purse, which is in my bedroom." Miaka said, more to herself than to her blue-haired companion.  
  
"Well lookie what we got here. A prostitute and her customer." Came a smooth-as-silk voice from another alley behind them.  
  
Shoving Miaka behind him, Chichiri whirled around, staff appearing in hand. One hand looped under his prayer beads, holding them out before him as his other hand held his staff at the ready. His symbol flared to life, Suzaku's power flooding him and giving him the strength he'd need to cast several spells. The monk, preferring not to fight, slowly stepped back, listening as Miaka kept pace with him. Several figures emerged from the shadows of the alley, all carried some form of weapong on them. Three held swords, another tossed a throwing dagger into the air repeatedly and catching it. A woman stood with a chakra held in each fist. A black-haired man who looked to be the leader, carried a katana and a gun. In the shadows, the monk sensed the ki of at least four more.  
  
"Well well. He has a stick. Hand over all your money and the woman and we just might let you go free." The black-haired man said, his eyes scanning over Miaka. Several of the gang leader's men were also checking her out.  
  
A stiffled shriek from Miaka caused the monk to glance back. Three of the hidden gangsters had circled behind them, effectively surrounding the two. Pulling Miaka with him, the monk backed towards one of the brick buildings. Now they couldn't circle behind him, but it also dramatically cut their chances of making a break for it. So be it. He would teach these idiots what his 'stick' could do. Stepping forward a ways to be sure he didn't accidently hit his miko, the monk started rotating his staff around his body in a figure-eight pattern, chanting.  
  
"What the fuck! What the hell is he doing?" One of the gangsters asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it seems he is refusing to do what we tell him. Guess we'll just have to do this the hard way then, huh boys?" The leader said smugly, pulling out sword and signalling to his men.  
  
"Once again, he forgets the woman." The chakra lady said to another woman who had joined her. This one held a pair of nunchuks.  
  
"What did you expect?"  
  
"Hai. Let's go have some fun!" The chakra lady said, as her and her friend joined the ranks of those closing in one the monk.  
  
Snapping his eye open, the monk finished his spell, spitting out the last words. Whipping the staff around and down, the monk focused it on the largest group of gangsters. Streams of red light pierced several of those who intended them harm, sending them flying back to crash against the opposite wall of the alley. Two cracked their heads on the walls, knocked- out instantly. Another felt something snap, heard it actually, then felt another two snaps follow it.. He tried to breathe, only to find it caused immense pain. Three ribs had been broken.  
  
"Holy shit! What the hell was that!?" One of the punks asked.  
  
"I don't know! Jump him before he can do it again!" The leader shouted.  
  
Unable to get another spell off, the monk began this rotations around his body again, this time in a defensive manner. He waited for the first to attack, spinning around and ducking low under the sword slashing horizontally at his throat. Falling to one knee, the monk focused his ki and lashed out with the shakujo, catching the man in his stomach. Rising swiftly, he brought the staff upwards sharply, catching the man under the chin and laying him out. A red glow encompassed the monk as he twirled and spun around his opponents, knocking them out with an efficiency that would have left even Tamahome speachless. The glow slowly died down till it only emanated from his staff, leaving only a residual glow on his body.  
  
Flipping over one charging man, Chichiri struck out with his foot, striking him soundly at the base of his neck, hitting the pressure point found there. Never slowing, the mage dropped to a crouch, using his momentum to spin himself around in a full circle. A chakra passed over him harmlessly. Springing back up, the monk grapped either end of his shakujo and slammed it into the surprised woman's throat. A gurgling cry sounded from her as she dropped her weapons and backed up, one hand clutching at her throat as she fought for breath.  
  
Summoning hidden reserves of energy, crimson lightning forked out of the staff again, cutting a jagged path from the mage to several opponents. A dagger flew in, clipping the monk on the shoulder, tearing a bright line across it. Chichiri hissed in surprised pain. Without thinking, he swung to face the dagger-throwing gang member and threw out his hand. A blast of ki sprang forth, hitting squarely into the stunned man's chest, sending him flying back as well. Straightening slowly, the monk wearily faced his last remaining opponent, dropping into a defensive posture. The leader of the gang glanced around and smiled. Bowing in defeat, he gracefully turned on one heel and strode away. He knew when he had been beaten.  
  
Blinking, the monk watched him go, then collapsed to his knees, shakujo clattering to the earth from numb fingers. Fatigue washed over him and he trembled with cold. This is what I get for stepping over my limits I suppose. But it was worth it. His eyes opened tiredly as he was pulled into a gentle, yet strong hug. From a distance he could hear his miko's voice. He concentrated, trying to fight down his fatigue and hear.  
  
"Chichiri! What's wrong? Oh gods! You're bleeding! And cold as ice!"  
  
She's worried about me. The monk thought to himself. "I'll be fine, noda. Just...tired." He spoke slowly, those two short sentences taking a toll on his energy. "Need to rest..." His eyes drifted shut again. He grimaced at the thought of standing up. We're still not safe though. And I must protect Miaka.  
  
Miaka draped the kesa over the shivering seishi. She pulled one of his arms over her shoulders and wrapped an arm around his waist, gently pulling him to his feet. "I promise, you can sleep for a month just as soon as we get inside." The priestess said, casting a frightened look at one of the gangster who had begun to regain consciousness. Who knew what they would do to them if they recovered now? She grabbed the fallen staff and started walking towards her complex.  
  
The monk leaned heavily on her, barely staying coherent. His focus slid in and out hazardously. He blinked slowly, opening his eyes to find they were inside the building. When did that happen? He asked himself amused. He fought the urge to giggle hysterically with fatigue, insteading attempting to get a clear picture of their surroundings. He groaned softly when he saw the stairs. Why stairs? Why must there be stairs? To his surprise, Miaka slowly lowered him to the ground against the wall.  
  
"I'll be right back, okay Chiri? I'm gonna go get Tasuki!" She waited till she saw him nod slightly, then raced up the stairs, taking them two and three at a time. Who gave a damn if it wasn't lady-like. She sure as hell didn't.  
  
Yanking her house key from her pocket, where she always put it every morning, she ran to her door, jamming the key roughly into the key hole and unlocking the door. Throwing open the door, she began calling for Yui and Tasuki, finding the two in the livingroom. They looked at her in shock and interest as they took in her atire, Tasuki getting a bloody nose due to the fact that Miaka's shirt had slipped down once again.  
  
"Miaka!? Why in Seirryu's name are you dress like THAT!? And where's Chichiri?" Yui asked, glancing at Tasuki and instantly whacking him on the side of the head with a pillow. "You hentai!"  
  
"Tasuki! You gotta help me get Chichiri up here! I can't drag him all the way up here by myself!"  
  
Tasuki leaped to his feet instantly at the mention of his friend's name. "Where?" He asked simply, already moving towards the door.  
  
"At the bottom of the stairs." Miaka said, following the bandit.  
  
Yui, lost in all this, rose and jogged after them, not wanting to be left behind. The trio sprinted down the stairs as quickly as they could, Tasuki using his Suzaku-granted powers to pratically fly down them. They found the monk exactly where Miaka had left him. The cerulean-haired seishi opened his eyes lazily at their approach, offering a small smile before his eyes closed once more.  
  
"Oi! 'Chiri!? Wha' happened t'ya!?" The bandit demanded, roughly shaking the monk by his shoulders.  
  
Chichiri winced as a sharp pain lanced through one of his shoulders. "Stop...Tasuki-kun. Hurts." He mumbled.  
  
The bandit pulled back from the monk, staring in mute shock at the blood that was smeared over one hand. "Dammit, 'Chiri! What th' hell happened t'ya?"  
  
"Went past...my limits." Chichiri said, his words slurring together.  
  
Tasuki cursed to himself. Dammit! He knows better'n t'do that! Kuso! I gotta git 'im t'Miaka's apartment. Yui and Miaka finally caught up to him and he bit his lip with one fang. "Hey, Mi-chan. Git on one side of him."  
  
Nodding, the miko slung the monk's arm over her should again and wrapped her arm around his waist while Tasuki mimicked her on his other side. "Yui, can you go ahead of us and open the door. And take his staff too please." Miaka said, motioning with her free hand to the shakujo.  
  
Yui nodded, quickly following Miaka's orders as the miko and the fiery bandit helped the well seishi up the stairs. "Dammit 'Chiri! Ya had t'git hit in th' shoulder, didn' ya? I could've jus' carried ya if ya hadn'." Tasuki grumbled.  
  
"Oh lay off him Tasuki! It wasn't his fault!" Miaka growled, chastising her fifth seishi.  
  
"Ch'! Wimmen!" Tasuki muttered. Next to him, Chichiri grinned as his miko scolded the bandit for complaining about him.  
  
Miaka glared at him silently the rest of the walk up the stairs, unnerving the bandit leader slightly. Not that he'd ever admit it though. Yui was waiting for them at the doorway, holding the door open for the three and softly closing it behind them. "Let's put him in my room." Miaka said. She guided Chichiri and Tasuki to her room, where the bandit and her layed the by-then-unconscious monk on her bed.  
  
"What kinda bed is this?" Tasuki asked, staring at the plush, queen-sized bed.  
  
"Hmm? OH, that's right! You only have futons in your world. This is a...hmmm...I guess it would be called a western-style bed. Its really comfortable." Miaka said, pulling the blankets over the well seishi. She cast one last worried look at him before moving to leave.  
  
"Has this ever happened before?" Miaka asked softly, turning out the lights and shutting the door behind her and Tasuki as they left the room.  
  
"Yeah, once b'fore. Not as bad as this though. Me an' him got waylaid one night when we we're travelin' aroun'. Couple dozen of 'em jumped me n'Chiri. Damn monk used all his power an' ki knockin' 'em out. I didn' even git one hit in b'fore it was o'er. He collapsed an' said he needed t'rest. But it wasn' nearly as bad as he is now. He'll probably be like that till mornin'. Don' worry though, he'll be fine." Tasuki said, watching Miaka glance anxiously back at the door to her room.  
  
"Thank Suzaku. He had me worried." She breathed, smiling in relief.  
  
"Uh, Mi-chan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think y'should go git changed. Or at least pull up that thin' aroun' yer chest." Tasuki commented, tugging lightly on the tube top.  
  
Blushing in embarrasment, she whirled on her seishi, slapping him. "YOU HENTAI!!"  
  
"WHA' TH' HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Tasuki demanded, rubbing the bright red spot on his face.  
  
"You're a pervert and you were staring at me!! That's reason enough to slap you!" Miaka shot right back. "I swear, you and Chichiri both have become such hentais since I last saw you two." She muttered under her breath.  
  
"Oh yeah! He took you to a...a...Strip club, didn't he!?" Tasuki teased gleefully.  
  
Burning a bright red, she opened her mouth to answer. Thoughts of being on the stage though refused any words to come out. Clearing her throat, she turned a 180 and started walking back to her room. "I need to get some clothes." She said as a way of explaining.  
  
Baffled, Tasuki stood silently still, then smirked. "A miko an' a monk. Who would've thought."  
  
"Wow. You're not as dense as you appear." Yui commented behind him.  
  
"Wahhh! Don' sneak up on a guy like that!" Tasuki yelled. "An' what'ya mean by that."  
  
"The fact that you noticed what I noticed the second I saw you, Chichiri, and Miaka together." The former miko stated.  
  
"An' what's that?"  
  
"I retract my earlier statement. You are dense."  
  
"Jus' tell me dammit!"  
  
"The fact that Chichiri is in love with Miaka. And I think Miaka just may like him." Yui said in an off-hand kind of way.  
  
"Nani!? Ya mean, 'Chiri might have a chance with her?" Tasuki asked incredulously. He had noticed Chichiri's feelings sure, but he hadn't noticed anything about Miaka that hinted she might like the monk.  
  
"Mm-hmm. I'm Miaka's best friend and I know how to read her like a book. And I'm happy for her too. I haven't seen her this happy since...since Taka died." Yui said, sorrow edging her words.  
  
"Poor, Mi-chan. They both fought so hard t'stay t'gether, an' then t'be riped apart like that."  
  
"Yes, it was hard on her. That's why I'm glad you two have come. Already, in the few hours you two have been here, she's shown more life than ever before. I believe seeing you two again was the perfect thing. Anyway, enough of this gloomy stuff. I still have to show you how to play Russian Rummy Roulette. Come on. I wanna see if you're as fast at playing this game as you are at running." Yui said, hooking a finger through one of the bandit's necklaces and leading him to the livingroom.  
  
"Dammit woman! I kin walk on m'own y'know!" Tasuki growled, casting a final glance down the hallway before letting himself be led back to the livingroom. Who would've thought he and an enemy priestess could get along so well?  
  
***************************  
  
AN: I finally finished this chapter. Took me awhile too! But I really like it and I hope y'all do to. Anywho, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed. Also, if any of y'all have requests for a fanfic you want written, just ask me and I'll write it. I've been going through this uber writing phase and I'm working on a couple other different fanfics. I should have some posted here on fanfiction.net pretty soon. I hope y'all will read them and review them to. Anywho, I dunno if I asked this already, but what's everyone's opinion on chichiri/miaka fanfics? And how am I doing on keeping all the characters in character? I'm really trying to keep them in character with a minimum amount of OOC, but some will happen. I guess I'll shut up now and get writing on chapter 5. I'm hoping, but not promising, to make the next chapter a lime. But don't hold me to it! Anywho, I'm gonna go now and start writing chapter 5. Ciao! Luv you bunches! ~L.G. Lena 


	5. Blood and Dreams

I do not own or claim to own the characters from FY. Chapter 5 Blood and Dreams Miaka slipped quietly into her room, shutting the door soundlessly behind her. She was pleased to see the monk was still sleeping and hadn't been awoken by her and Tasuki's yelling. She clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle the giggles that threatened to burst from her. The monk was sprawled out, reminding his miko of how her bandit seishi often slept. One pillow had already been knocked to the floor, as well as half the blankets. Placing the pillow back on the bed, she pulled the blankets over the monk once again. Another giggling fit threatened her when Chichiri started softly snoring. "Kawaii." She murmured softly, brushing a few stray strands of his bangs from his face. Her eyes widened when she saw the crimson stain on his right shoulder. How could I have forgotten! He got hit. Striding quickly over to her closet, she pulled out the first-aid kit she kept there. In case of emergencies, there was a first-aid kit in every room of her apartment. Setting it down on the table next to the bed, the priestess slipped out of her room and padded silently to the bathroom. Filling a shallow bowl with water and grabbing a washcloth, she returned to the room and set the bowl on the table as well. Sitting next to the monk on the bed, she blushed a bright crimson when the realization hit her that she'd have to take off his shirt. "Miaka you baka. You've seen all your seishi without their shirts on plenty of times. Hell, you've seen some of them without ANYTHING on at all, just like they've seen you with nothing on. Don't know why I should be so nervous." Miaka chastised herself in a whisper. Reaching over, she quickly began unbuttoning his shirt, his kesa having been knocked to the floor by the monk along with the pillow and blankets. Gingerly, she lifted the monk slightly, sliding behind him to keep him in a half-sitting, half-laying postion against her. Miaka winced when the well seishi let out a whimper of pain as she peeled the shirt away from the wound. She was being as gentle as she could be, but blood had dried the cloth to the open wound. A yelp came from the monk and his eye flashed open for a second as the last of the cloth was pulled away from the deep wound, before he sank back into darkness. Folding the shirt and setting it next to her on the bed, Miaka made a note to sew it up and wash it later that day. Reaching over to the table, she picked up the wash cloth and dunked it in the water, wringing it out. Biting her lip, she very carefully, very slowly, washed the blood away from the area. She was relieved to see that the thrown dagger hadn't cut in as deep as she thought it had, but still deep enough to worry her. Dropping the bloody washcloth into the equally bloody water, she pulled the kit towards her, pulling out the bandages, gauze, antiseptic, scissors, and surgical tape out of it. Smearing some of the antiseptic onto the square of gauze, she lightly placed it on the gash. She cut four lengths of the tape, using them to hold the gauze in place over the wound. Now came the part she wasn't looking forward to, wrapping the wound up. And she'd have to wrap it tightly too. Shifting the monk so he was resting higher up on her, she bound the cut as fast as she could, wincing in shared pain and sympathy ever time the monk cried out softly. When she finally finished, her face was pale and her hands trembled slightly. Moving out from under the monk, she laid him back down and put everything away. She would wash out the bowl and the washcloth later. She entered her room again, some color having returned to her. She picked up the fallen kesa and folded it, placing it on top of the mage's white shirt. She could wash that later too. The priestess walked to the closet and pulled out a black t-shirt. It looked like it would fit the monk. He and Tamahome weren't that different in size after all. She placed the shirt on the table and looked at the monk. A corner of his mask was loose and her hand unconsciously rose to remove it. It always surprised the miko to see her seishi's true face. He's so beautiful. Its a shame he covers himself with this thing, just because of his scar. I don't see how people could be uncomfortable around him just because of it. It makes him look...so...I don't even know how to describe him. The monk muttered in his sleep, one hand lifting to grasp her wrist, causing Miaka to gasp in surprise. A sharp tug had her overbalanced and falling on top of the monk, who wrapped his arms around her. Stunned, Miaka remembered how this exact same thing had happened to her once before, when she had gone to go give Tamahome his dinner in his room. She had been laying a blanket over him when her love had grabbed her in his sleep. She felt Chichiri shift underneath her. Slowly, Miaka rose up off the monk. Chichiri muttered something again in his sleep and tightened his hold on his miko, drawing her back down against him. "Jasmine...cherry blossoms..." Chichiri murmured. Miaka froze where she was. What was she supposed to do? She wanted to change into more decent clothes and it would be awkward if Chichiri woke right now or someone walked in, but a large part of Miaka didn't want to move. She was comfortable where she was and she...liked it?! No! I merely don't want to wake him up is all! Right? Right! Miaka said to herself, but even as she firmly stuck to her reasons, there was still a lot of doubt in her heart that her words rang completely true. Cautiously, Miaka reached back and tryed to loosen the monk's hold on her, with little success. I really hate to do this, but...it'll be worse if Tasuki or Yui sees us like this. Tentatively, she shook the mage gently by his good shoulder. "Chiri. Wake up for a second. You gotta let me go. Chiri!" She whispered, still contemplating whether she wanted him to let go or not. No response came from the comatose monk, except a soft sigh as he sank deeper into sleep. Miaka felt her resolve to wake the monk weaken, then vanish completely. He just looked so damn kawaii! A jaw-cracking yawn forced its way from the miko and she shifted to bring her legs up onto the bed. A short nap won't hurt. She thought drowsily, laying her head on the monk's good shoulder and wrapping an arm wround him. He's too cute to wake up right now. I'll just stay here for a bit then wake him up. Plan firmly in mind, the miko closed her eyes sleepily and joined her seishi in sleep. *********************** "She sure is taking her time, isn't she?" Yui commented, dealing out five cards to her and Tasuki. "Girls always take ferev'r t'git changed. Three." Tasuki said, laying down three of his cards and taking the three Yui handed him. "I don't think its that." Yui said mischeviously. "Then what d'ya think is takin' her so long?" The Wing seishi asked, interested. "Call. I think she's jumping his bones." Yui said casually. The bandit choked and stammered. "N-N-NANI!?! Mi-chan wouldn't do that! Would she?" "Only one way to find out!" Winking she layed out her cards, revealing a straight flush and got up. She giggled and dashed down the hall to her friend's room. "An' Mi-chan said WE had turned inta hentais." Tasuki muttered, shaking his head. Curious now himself, he silently followed after the priestess, who had her ear against the door. "I don't hear anything...." She looked up at the bandit, who sighed. Grabbing the handle to the door, he threw it open, causing Yui to stumble into the room. She started to apologize, when her eyes fell on the bed. "Awwwwwww! How kawaii!" Tasuki rolled his eyes. Women! Always gotta make everything into an exclamation of cuteness. Though...he did have to admit they did make a cute scene cuddled up to one another like that. His eyes were drawn to the monk's shoulder, which had been wrapped in bandages. He felt like flaming himself for forgetting about the shoulder wound. But in the walk up the stairs and Miaka's questioning, it had just slipped his mind. Well, at least Mi-chan's already taken care of it. Hmmmm....Yui was right. They are kawaii together. He smirked. Imagine his friend, a monk, had been able to snare such a hot chick. Maybe I'll turn into a monk m'self. He snickered at that thought. He, Genrou, feared leader of the Reikaku mountain gang, a monk! Wouldn't Kouji have a heart-attack if he turned up, claiming to be celibate for the rest of his life and had turned to the ways of the monks. "We should let them sleep. But I gotta get a picture of this! Its just so cute!" Yui whispered, pulling out the camera from her back pants pocket. She quickly snapped the picture, holding her breath as Miaka shifted. She resisted the urge to repeat her earlier comment as her friend just moved closer to the monk. "Well...guess 'Chiri ain't gonna celibate anymore pretty soon with th' way they're actin'." Tasuki commented absently. "2000 yen says they don't last the week we got here before they're going at it." Yui challenged. "2000 gold pieces says they'll wait till we git back in th' book." Tasuki countered. "Deal. Well...looks like Matchmaker Yui has some work she's gotta do." Yui smirked. "Uh-uh! No outside influences allowed." Tasuki quickly interjected. "What!? No fair!" Yui shot back hotly. "Mmmmm...Chiri..." Miaka mumbled in her sleep. The two froze, watching the Miko no Suzaku mumble something incomprehensible before sinking deeper into sleep. They both let out a sigh of relief and quietly tiptoed out the door, shutting it softly after them. They walked back to the livingroom, Tasuki asking several questions about what some of the stuff in the apartment was. "An' was that thin'?" "That's a TV." "Wha's it do?" "Shows...moving pictures." "Oh." "Hey. Will you be alright by yourself if I run to mine and Tetsuya's apartment? I gotta tell him what's going on." Yui siad. "Ch'! I ain't a little kid! Course I kin take care of m'self." Tasuki huffed, glaring at her fussily. "I mean, you won't destroy this place again if I leave you alone for more than two minutes?" "Feh! What are ya, m'mother?" Tasuki growled, then shuddered as memories of being smothered by his mother surfaced. Shaking her head, Yui sighed. "This is probably a mistake, but I'll be back shortly. Try to stay out of trouble. And stay in the house! No leaving!" She fixed a stern glare on him, daring him to disobey her. "Whatev'r. Jus' leave already." The bandit waved a dismissing hand at her as he prowled around the apartment, looking at this or that. Rolling her eyes, the Miko no Seirryu quickly left, intending to return as fast as she could. Watching her leave, the Wing seishi grinned wolfishly as the door shut behind her. Quick footsteps brought him to the kitchen. Take a deep breath, he pulled open the door to the fridge and grabbed the sake, trying not to look at the milk. He closed the fridge again, remembering Yui's outrage at finding it open, with a relieved sigh. Amber eyes gazed hungrily at the sake bottle he had grabbed and he pulled the cork out of it with his teeth. One long drink had the bottle half empty. Holy shit! This stuff is good! Better than any sake I've ever had! He thought to himself, staring at the sake bottle in surprise. Miaka's world never ceased to amaze him. Yawning, the bandit made his way to the livingroom once more. There, he flopped down onto the couch, taking another swig of the sake. Eyelids drooped lazily as another yawn threatened to crack his jaw. Never one to waste good sake, Tasuki quickly drained what was left before letting the empty bottle slide from tired fingers to the floor. Stretching, the bandit emitted one last yawn before slipping into sleep. Yui returned to find him sprawled out over the couch, half-on half-off, and a line of drool coming from the corner of his mouth. She silently left, knowing Miaka was in good hands. ************************** Chichiri slowly recovered to himself, his one eye opening sleepily. He closed it against the harsh light of day that filtered through the window in the room. It must be the afternoon. I should get up. But, he didn't want to get up. He was sleeping on the softest mattress he'd ever felt and a comfortable and warm weight was laying slightly on top of and beside him. His eye snapped wide open when that weight shifted. The arm around his waist tightened and a soft murmur sounded from the person. Breathing shallowly, the monk raised himself just enough to confirm that it was his miko who was sleeping with him. What happened? He asked himself numbly, one hand absently going to stroke through Miaka's hair. He noted how soft and silky it was, letting it trail slowly between his fingers. A twinge in his shoulder brought the memories of what happened yesterday back and he smiled ruefully at himself. I overstepped my limits agian, didn't I? Hmm, wonder how long I've been asleep. His maroon eye regarded the sleeping miko thoughtfully, as a stray smile formed on his lips. Has she been with me this entire time? He looked back up and stared out the window, gaze blank and glazed. Slowly surfacing from sleep, Miaka moved closer to the monk, unwilling to wake up just yet. She had been having a nice dream. All her seishi were back and lived in her time with her. No one had died, there was no struggle to summon Suzaku before Seirryu. There was just peace and happiness. Emerald eyes opened when she felt Chichiri running his hand through her hair. She looked up at the distracted monk curiously. It was nice to see him awake at last. She had woken up a couple hours after she had fallen asleep and had crept out of the room to discover Tasuki fast asleep on her couch. After covering him with a blanket, she had prepared a light dinner for herself and begun packing several outfits into a large backpack. Odd. I don't remember even going to sleep. Too much caffiene probably. Yui's right, I need to cut back on my coffee intake. "Chiri? Are you alright now?" She asked tenatively to break the silence. The monk looked down at her and smiled, a small blush appearing on his cheeks as his hand quickly stopped stroking her hair. "Hai, noda." He said cheerfully. "I was just tired, noda. How long have I been asleep?" Yawning, she sat up, pulling away from the monk to check the clock. "It's 10:35 am. You've almost been asleep for seventeen hours." He gave her a confused look and she elaborated. "In this world, we tell time by hours, minutes, and seconds. There's 24 hours in a day, 60 minutes to an hour, and 60 seconds to a minutes. You'll get the hang of it soon. Its not all that difficult. Like noon for you, is 12:00 pm for me." Chichiri nodded. "So its like the sundials at the palace. What's 'pm' though, noda?" "Exactly like sundials. Instead of counting the time up to 24, we count up to 12 here. A.m. is for the mornings or first set of twelve hours. P.m. is for the second set of hours." She said, hoping that explained it enough. "I understand! So, you're saying it would be late morning then right now, correct, noda?" "Hmm...yeah. That's pretty close. I know what will help you understand all this!" Miaka slipped off the bed and over to her drawers. Several minutes passed with her rummaging through them, before she found what she was looking for. "Here. This is called a watch. People here wear them as a portable clock so they can tell what time it is whenever they wish to check. The short hand, this one, tells what hour it is and the long hand tells the minute. The hand that is constantly moving, that one tells the seconds." The monk nodded, turning the watch over and looking at the back. How is it able to move like that? I'll ask later. "Thank you Miaka, noda. But...how does one wear it?" "Here, let me show you." Miaka offered, grabbing his wrist and pulling him closer to her. She took the watch from him and quickly fastened it around his wrist. "Is that to tight?" "Iie." The monk looked at the watch, feeling odd wearing it. He wasn't used to having something on his wrist like that, having never been one into wearing bracelets and other such things. "It looks good on you." Miaka commented, then jumped as the phone rang. Loud cursing could be heard from the livingroom followed by a crash. The sound of a metal fan snapping open sounded as the phone again. "Oh shit! He better not!" Miaka dashed from the bedroom, skidding down the hallway to the livingroom where Tasuki had his tessan swung back, the incantation on his lips. "TASUKI!!! NO!!" The priestess slammed into him, throwing him off-balance. "KUSO!!! Mi-chan?!" He asked, grabbing her to keep her from falling. He snarled as the phone rang again, thrusting Miaka behind him. "Wha' the fuck is that thin'!?" Reaching around the protective seishi, Miaka snagged the cordless and answered it breathlessly. "Moshi moshi. Sukanami Miaka speaking." "Sukanami? I thought yer name was Yuuki Miaka?" Tasuki said, confused. He slipped his tessan back into its holder and sat down as Miaka shushed him. "Miaka? Why so breathless? Having a little fun with your monk?" A teasing voice asked. "YUI!!! It wasn't like that!!" "Suuuuure it wasn't. So...how was it?" "You hentai!!" Chichiri walked into the livingroom to find his miko bright red and Tasuki smirking. The bandit had gotten a pretty good idea what was being said when Miaka had said the Miko no Seirryu's name. So THAT'S what a phone is. Kinda hard to believe a person can hear you just by speaking into it. Mi-chan's world sure is strange. He glanced over at his friend and his smirk grew even wider. "Oi! 'Chiri, where's yer shirt?" He asked the monk in a voice loud enough for the priestess to hear. "What was that!? Miaka, you naughty girl!" Yui giggled. "Tasuki. I'm going to hurt you." Miaka hissed at the bandit. "What do you want Yui?" "I'm just checking up on you. I didn't get to say goodbye last night since you decided to snuggle up with Chichiri and fall asleep." Miaka choked and blushed. "Anywho, I've told Tetsuya everything. Needless to say, he isn't pleased, but he still supports our decision." "That's good. I can hear him in the background. What's he saying?" Miaka asked curiously. "He wants to see if Tasuki's as bad-ass as we all said he was. Can we come over? Or would you like to come over here?" Yui asked, yelling at Tetsuya to shut up. "If you come over here, I can show Tasuki and Chichiri all the cute pictures I have of you!" Tasuki, bored, got up and started wandering around the house, poking at this and that. He entered the kitchen and stopped as something that looked like the thing Miaka had pressed against her ear, only this one was attatched by a cord to its holder, caught his eye. Lifting it up, he held it against his ear and nearly dropped in it in astonishment as he heard Yui speaking. A large grin appeared and he motioned Chichiri over. Warily, the monk came towards him. He had dashed back into Miaka's room and now was wearing his kesa and shirt, though one sleeve of the shirt was badly torn. "What, noda?" "Listen t'this thin'." Tasuki said, holding the phone out to the monk. Chichiri took it from him, handling it as if though it were glass. He mimicked Tasuki's movements and listened into the phone. "YOU WOULDN'T!!" Miaka's voice blasted from the phone and he dropped it in shock. "Miaka? What was that noise?" Yui asked. "Dunno. Sounds like..." Trailing off, the Priestess of Suzaku stormed into the kitchen. "What are you two doing?" She demanded. The two looked at each other, guilty at being caught eavesdropping. "Uhhh...nothing." Tasuki said charmingly, flashing Miaka a toothy grin. "Tasuki? What are you doing on the line?" Yui asked, giggling. "Were you eavesdropping?" "Wasn't jus' me! 'Chiri talked m'into it!" Whack! "I did not, noda!" "We'll be over in half an hour." Miaka said wearily, hanging up the two phones. "I can't believe I'm letting you two go over there." She said, more to herself as her two seishi were fighting each other. "I'm gonna snap that twig of a staff of yers!" "I'll melt your tessan then, noda." "Y'wouldn't!" "Would you like to try me and find out, noda." "Bring it on monk!" Whack! "Tha' was a cheap shot!" "You should have been prepared for it, noda." "Will you two quit acting like little children?" The two didn't hear her, too busy argueing. "Ya can' even fight fair!" The sound of someone being hit with a staff three time in rapid succesion. "DAMMIT!! Gimme that damn thin'!" "OH MY GOD!! IT'S NAKAGO AND SUBOSHI!!" "WHERE!?" Grinning triumphantly, Miaka planted her hands on her hips. "Now that I've finally got your attention, maybe we can finally get going?" Sh esuggested. "Gomen, Mi-chan." "Gomen, Miaka." "Forget it. First off though, we have to get you two different clothes. You can't go walking around outside in those ones. Come with me. But first...just to keep you two from fighting." She quickly snagged the staff from Chichiri's hands and yanked Tasuki's tessan out of its holder. "Mi-chan!! Gimme back m'tessan!" "Miaka! I need my staff, noda!" "You don't need your weapons in this world, so I'll be keeping these till you two can behave or until we leave. Hmmm...just to be on the safe side...Chiri. I need your kesa and kasa. I can't have you using them to retrieve your staff." She held out her hand, waiting for the monk to give her the items. "Bu-but Miaka-chan, noda!!" "No buts! Hand them over. Now!" Reluctantly, the Well seishi handed over the items in question, pulling the kasa out of his kesa. He shivered as he pulled the kesa off himself and watched glumly as she folded the kesa over one arm and strung the kasa around her neck. "Good boy. Now come on you two. You're pretty close in size to Taka, so I should have something that will fit each of you. And if not, I can always take your measurements and go buy something." Miaka led the two sullen seishi down the hall to the spare bedroom, throwing their weapons and stuff into her room as they passed. As an extra security, she locked the room, stringing the key to her room on a string and tying it around her neck. "If you want your weapons back, you can try and get the key." She had stated smugly, knowing they wouldn't even think about trying to do just that. "Alright. Tasuki, we'll get you your clothes first. Hmm...let's see." She rummaged through the large closet in the room as the two sat on the bed, still sulking over the loss of their weapons. "These might fit. Try them on along with this shirt." She shoved a pair of dark blue-jeans and a black T- shirt at him. Grumbling, he took them and stripped off his shirt obligingly. "Ecchi!!" Miaka squeaked, whirling around to face the wall. "Ya said try them on!" "I thought you'd go in another room!" "Why would I do that? This room's jus' as good as the others!" "And you said me and him act like children, noda." "Y'kin turn around now." Turning slowly lest the Wing seishi was lying, Miaka's breath caught in her throat when she saw him. The shirt fit him snugly, showing off the toned planes of his chest and stomach. The black brought out the color in his eyes and hair in sharp detail. He still wore the jewelry, but oddly enough, it looked good on him still. Her eyes traveled downward, finishing their inspection. The jeans made him appear taller. Not to mention they look sexy on him. Damn he's got a nice ass. What the hell am I thinking!? And can't be thinking thoughts like that! Though...I suppose it is true. Though not as nice as Taka's. A line of drool appeared at the corner of her mouth as her mind plummetted into the gutter. "Uh, Mi-chan? Why d'ya look like yer gonna pounce on me?" Tasuki asked nervously, inching away from the his miko's hungry stare. "You look...hot!" She said without thinking. "Nani!?" Tasuki blushed, staring at the ground. "Uhhhh....dontcha gotta git 'Chiri somethin' t'wear too?" "Suuuure. Just use me as a scapegoat, noda." Chichiri grumbled, slightly miffed at the attention the bandit was getting. Shaking her head, she smiled at the monk and turned back to the closet. "Hmmm...I think you'd do better in lighter colors. Not so dark. Maybe...here we go! I think I found something for you!" She straightened up and tossed a pair of washed-out jeans to the monk that were slightly shorter than the ones she had given Tasuki. "Now for a shirt. No, not red. Red would clash with your hair too much. How about this?" She asked, holding up a white, sleeveless shirt for his inspection. "Sure, noda." He reached out and took the shirt from her. He tugged off his torn shirt and pulled the shirt Miaka had given him over his head. He looked down at it and smoothed it out. "Looks good on you." Miaka commented, nodding her approval. "Alright. Here's some socks and a pair of sneakers for each of you. I'm gonna go get changed so you two can finish getting dressed. I'll be right back." The door closed softly behind her, leaving the two bewildered seishi by themselves. "What're sneakers?" Tasuki asked. "Don't know, noda. They look like shoes though." Chichiri said, pulling the jeans on. He looked at the zipper curiously. "Hmm...what's this?" "You pull it up." Tasuki said, looking the sneakers over. "These thin's can' be that hard t'figure out." "Tasuki-kun. Is this right, noda?" "Yup. But you gotta button them too." "How did you know how to put these on?" Chichiri asked. "Taka showed m'how t'work th' damn thin's last time he came t'our world." "Ohhhh. So how do you put these on then, noda?" Chichiri too looked over the sneakers, trying to get used to the stiff and tight denim material. "Dunno. We'll have t'ask Mi-chan." Tasuki said, cursing as one of his fingers got caught in the complex knot he had made of the shoestrings. "You two are...pitiable." Miaka said, watching as the bandit got himself even more tangled up in the shoestrings and Chichiri played with the zipper on the front of his jeans, fastenated by the sound it made. "Tasuki, quit struggling. Chiri, whatever you do, don't play with the zipper in public." She knelt down next to the fire seishi and started tugging the knot he had made apart, freeing his hand. "Stupid thin'." The bandit grumbled. "Well, let's see how you look Chiri." Miaka tugged the monk to his feet, gawking at him much in the same way she had Tasuki. "Damn, you two could be movie stars." She whistled in appreciation, looking each one over one last time. "The girls are gonna be flocking around you two. Hmm...hey Chiri." "Hai, noda?" A very red monk asked. "Do you think...you could keep your mask off all day? I know you don't like not wearing it in public, but it would seem rather odd to see a blank-faced monk here." Miaka said tentatively, staring at her clasped hands. Chichiri shifted nervously, his thoughts and emotions conflicting. He had never gone a full day without wearing his mask in...how many years had it been now? It was as much a part of him as his own skin was. But, she really didn't want him to wear it, didn't she? "Hai, Miaka. I will...attempt to not wear it while in this world, noda." "Arigatou!! Domo arigatou Chichiri!" She said, flinging her arms around the monk happily. "I understand if you want to bring it with you." "If ya two are through, I suggest we git goin' already." Tasuki drawled absently. "Hmph! I WAS gonna hug you too, but I've changed my mind now." Miaka said huffily, swatting the bandit. "Ch'. Whatever. So where are we goin'?" "Yui's and Tetsuya's apartment. They live too far away to walk, so we'll drive in my car. Come on." Miaka skipped out the door, grabbing her car keys as she passed through the living room. The two males looked at each other and asked the same question. "What's a car?" ************************************************************************** A.N. Hey y'all! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this written and posted, but I hit a major writer's block about half-way through it. But its gone now! Yay! Anywho, I have gotten some requests for fanfics and I hate to say I can't do Chichiri/Kouran ones just yet. I promise to write one though as soon as I get the OAV's. Which will be as soon as I get a new job since I've been layed off my old one. I'm pretty sure I've been layed off at least. Oh well. However, I CAN do R-rated Tasuki/Miaka ones though! So I think that'll be me next fanfic. If there's any more suggestions for fanfics, just lemme know. I write anything and everything except shojo ai. I do write shonen ai though, as I am a HUGE fan of it. Also, I don't just write Fushigi Yugi stuff too. Keep an eye out for my Fruits Basket fanfic that should be out pretty soon. Anywho, I think that's enough talk about me. Hope y'all R&R and I hope y'all liked this chapter. I know it wasn't as funny as the last one was, but I was trying to go for a semi-serious mood in this one. So, until the end of next chapter, farewell! Ciao! ~L.G. Lena 


	6. Double Date

Disclaimer: I don't own FY or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Double Date  
  
"This is a car. She's my baby." Miaka cooed, unlocking the black firebird. Tasuki circled around it, poking it here and there with his tessan. "Tasuki, so help me Suzaku, if you put ONE dent in it, I am going to kill you in the most brutal way."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "All over a heap of colorful metal?"  
  
"It took me two years of saving my money to be able to afford this car! Now get in!" Miaka huffed, opening the driver side door and slipping in. "One of you has to sit in the back."  
  
Shrugging, the bandit opened the passenger side door and looked in. Indeed, there was another row of seats behind the front row. Now door led to them though, so the Wing seishi unceremoniously crawled over the front seats to sit in the back. "Wow! This thin's actually pretty comfortable!"  
  
"Tasuki!! Don't climb over the seats! Gods." Miaka rested her forhead against the steering wheel as Chichiri gingerly got in the car, closing the door behind him like he had seen Miaka do.  
  
"How is this thin' supposed t'git us anywhere?" Tasuki demanded, sprawling out over the leather seats comfortably.  
  
"You'll see. First things first, this thing is gonna make a lot of noise, but don't worry about it. Its perfectly natural. Second, you have to buckle up. No way am I gonna get a ticket."  
  
"Buckle up, noda?"  
  
"Like this." Miaka demonstrated, buckling herself up.  
  
Reaching behind him, Chichiri yanked his own seatbelt around and fastened it while Tasuki cussed about not being able to sit where he wanted. Sighing, Chichiri took off his prayer beads and swung them, hitting the bandit with the heavy string of beads. "Kuso!! Wha' the hell was that for!?"  
  
"You need to learn to shut up, noda."  
  
"Chiri."  
  
"Hai, noda."  
  
"Give me the prayer beads."  
  
"But Miaka!! You already have my staff, kesa, and kasa, noda!"  
  
"Now." Miaka demanded, holding out her hand for them.  
  
"But...but..."  
  
"Chichiri. I said now."  
  
Sulkily, the monk handed over his precious beads, folding his arms and pouting. He mumbled to himself while staring out the window next to him. "Supposed to be a monk...how can I pray correctly without them...commanding miko....stupid bandit...they're mine too...first my staff...next she'll have my hairtie...noda..."  
  
"Oh, suck it up. You sound like Tasuki."  
  
"I resent that!" Tasuki growled.  
  
"You resent it! How do you think I feel being compared to you, noda." Chichiri grumbled.  
  
"What's that supposed t'mean?!"  
  
"Will you two SHUT UP!!" Miaka yelled, pinching the bridge of her nose in an attempt to prevent the headache she felt coming on. "Gods above! Now listen, I'm gonna start the car up. No matter what, do NOT attack my car. It is perfectly natural for it to be really loud."  
  
Recieving no reply from the two sulking seishi, she slid the key into the ignition and started the car, backing out of her garage. "HOLY SHIT!! THIS THIN'S MOVIN'!!" Tasuki yelped, jolting forwards and consequently strangling himself on his seatbelt.  
  
"I warned you!"  
  
"Y'only said it'd make noise, not that it'd move too!" Tasuki shot back, leaning back again and rubbing his throat.  
  
Hearing nothing from Chichiri, Miaka glanced at him. He had gone as white as a sheet and his hands gripped the carseat so tightly the knuckles and fingers were white. His one eyes was wide with fear and surprise and he was breathing shallowly. "Chichiri? You gonna be alright?"  
  
"Hey man, what's wrong with ya?" Tasuki asked, shaking the monk slightly, snapping him out of his shock.  
  
"What is this thing doing!?!" He asked, his voice abnormally high-pitched, even for him.  
  
"I just started the engine. Don't worry, its not gonna attack you or anything. Just relax." Miaka said comfortingly.  
  
"Damn 'Chiri. I ne'er thought you'd be afraid of somethin'." Tasuki said, looking slightly pale himself.  
  
"Osuwari, noda!" The monk snapped, his nerves stretched to their breaking point.  
  
"Touchy touchy." Tasuki waved a finger back and forth through the air.  
  
Wordlessly, Miaka handed Chichiri his prayer beads. The monk turned as much as he could with the seatbelt restricting him and proceeded to smack the bandit with them again. Then he gave them back to his miko and faced forward, grabbing the handle on the door in a death grip as the priestess turned into a heavily trafficked road.  
  
"Fuckin' monk!!" Tasuki growled, rubbing his head.  
  
Miaka groaned and turned on the radio. Loud rock music blasted from the speakers, causing both seishi to jerk against their seatbelts in shock and startlement, strangling themselves in the process. Deciding to get all the surprises out of the way, the miko pressed a button, causing the top of her convertable to fold back.  
  
"MOTHERFUCKIN'SONOFABITCH!! MIAKA!!" Tasuki cried out, attracting the attention of two young women in the car next to them. "What else is this thin' gonna do next?!"  
  
"Nothing else Tasuki, I promise. Chiri. Your hurting my arm." Miaka winced, trying to detach the chibified monk from her. Chichiri promptly clamped onto Tasuki, staring with wide eyes at the cars flying past them.  
  
"Dammit! 'Chiri, yer strangling me!"  
  
**************************************  
  
"About time you got here." Yui smirked.  
  
"Gomen. First time these two have ever ridden in a car." Miaka explained, holding up a chibi Chichiri in one hand and a chibi Tasuki in the other by the back's of their shirts. The two were glaring at one another, a hissing noise coming from the monk while the bandit growled deep in his throat. Just like a cat and a dog. Miaka thought ironically to herself.  
  
"Oh! I see. Well come on in." Yui held the door open for the priestess and two now-normal-sized seishi.  
  
"Is it them?" A masculine voice called out from further inside Yui's apartment.  
  
"Hai!" Yui called back.  
  
"Who's that, noda?" Chichiri asked, curious.  
  
"That's my boyfriend, Tetsuya. I'll introduce you." Yui said, motioning for the trio to follow her into the appartment. "And you two are banned from my kitchen." She added as an afterthought, glaring pointedly at the two seishi. "Well, lemme show you where everything is. Down there is the kitchen and bedrooms. The livingroom is straight down this hallway and this is the bathroom."  
  
The seishi glanced between one another. They knew what a livingroom, kitchen, and bedroom was, but what was a bathroom? They turned quizzical eyes to the blonde girl, who groaned. She looked around for Miaka, only to discover her gone. "I'll have Tetsuya explain what it is to you later." The priestess said.  
  
"YUI!!" The deafening bellow sounded from down the hall, followed by an extremely pissed-off Miaka.  
  
"Hai?" Yui asked, a little meekly.  
  
"What. Exactly. Did you tell Tetsuya about me and..." She trailed off, motioning with her eyes to the two confused and utterly lost males. In particular, more towards the blue-haired one.  
  
"Oh? OH! That!! I might've dropped a hint or two that you were...seeing one of them." Yui replied vaguely.  
  
Fires burned in the Suzaku no Miko's eyes as she slowly advanced on her best friend. "Is this the guy Miaka?"  
  
Blinking a couple times, Miaka slowly turned to see Tetsuya sizing Tasuki up, his expression grim and forbidding. "Darling, that isn't him. Its the other one." Yui giggled, pointing at Chichiri.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Tasuki demanded, but Tetsuya had already moved on to Chichiri, scrutinizing him closely.  
  
"So your Chichiri, right?" He asked, peering at the monk over his shades.  
  
"Uh...hai, noda." The monk fidgetted, wondering what in the seven abysses was going on.  
  
Straightening, Tetsuya removed his shades to look directly at the monk. "You had better treat her right. If you break her heart, I'll break your legs. You get my drift?"  
  
(AN: Yes I am aware that I stole that quote from Fast and Furious. But it sounded perfect for this scene, so I had to use it.)  
  
"NANI!?" Chichiri demanded, facefaulting.  
  
"Tetsuya!! Its not like that!" Miaka yelled, blushing in embarrassment.  
  
"Oh really Miaka. That's only why you were all snuggled up cosily with him last night right?" Yui asked slyly, gliding over to Tetsuya to give him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Miaka!!" Tetsuya exclaimed, eyes wide in shock.  
  
"It wasn't like that!!" Miaka yelled, her face crimson now.  
  
"We saw ya Mi-chan. Nothin' ya kin do ta deny it." Tasuki commented sagely behind her, nodding.  
  
"DA!" Chichiri said intelligently.  
  
"He isn't exactly as I remember him. I was expecting him to be more...intimidating." Tetsuya remarked absently, replacing his sunglasses. "But, if you love him Miaka, then you have my blessing."  
  
"Nani!?" Miaka and Chichiri demanded together.  
  
"Yui! What have you been telling him!?" Miaka demanded, lunging at the other priestess.  
  
"Why, only the truth of course." Yui giggled, hiding behind her boyfriend.  
  
"Wait a second. Yui. Have you been playing matchmaker again?" Tetsuya asked, one eyebrow arched up over the rim of his shades.  
  
"Weeeeellllllll...maybe a little." Yui conceded.  
  
"Aw shit. Uh, gomen Miaka. Gomen Chichiri." Tetsuya said sheepishly, staring at the ceiling.  
  
Tasuki snickered, poking the immobile monk. "I don' think he heard ya. By the way, name's Tasuki." The bandit said, bowing to Tetsuya.  
  
"Tetsuya." Tetsuya returned the bow. "I'm glad to finally meet you two. I'd like to thank you for all the times you two have been there for Miaka."  
  
"Awww...it was nothin'. Jus' doin' our duty." Tasuki said, embarrassed.  
  
"And I'd like to apologize to you again, Chichiri-san." Tetsuya said, turning to the monk.  
  
Chichiri snapped himself out of his daze and grinned merrily. "Don't worry about it, noda. Tasuki's done worse than that to me."  
  
"Oh really? Name one time." Tasuki challenged.  
  
"How about that time you got Kouji and yourself drunk and was under the impression that I was in love with Kouji, noda. I quote, "Ya better...better treat 'im righ' 'Chiri...or I'll take 'im from ya an' kick yer....zzzzzzz...s'my sake...zzzzzzz...," end quote." Chichiri smirked triumphantly, looking exactly like the cat that had eaten the canary.  
  
Miaka, Yui, and Tetsuya all looked at the blushing bandits with grins identical to Chichiri's. "Awwww! That's so sweet of you Tasuki. Does Kouji know that you love him so much?" Miaka teased.  
  
"Ah, lay off." The Wing seishi grumbled.  
  
"After the way you teased me and Chiri, ain't no way I'm letting you off so easily. Got anymore stories Chichiri?" Miaka asked gleefully, rubbing her hands together in anticipation.  
  
"Hai! Dozens of them, noda. How about the time you entered the palace wearing...MMPH!!" Chichiri glared up at Tasuki, who had his hand firmly clamped over the monk's mouth.  
  
"Don' ya dare say another word! OW!!" The bandit leaped back, waving his hand in the air, trying to ease the sting Chichiri's bite had caused.  
  
"I want to hear more of these stories myself. But not here in the hallway. Tetsuya, can you get some snacks and bring them to the livingroom for us?" Yui asked, leading the other three down the hallway.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks, Honey." Yui gave him a light kiss.  
  
"Honey? Awww! You gave him a pet name! How kawaii!" Miaka chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, laugh it up Miaka. You won't be laughing so much when these two bakas see my infamous Wall of Pictures." Yui threatened, her eyes sparkling with glee.  
  
Miaka's eyes widened as that realization came crashing down onto her. For the past several years, Yui had made it a habit to cover the walls of her livingroom with photos of herself and her friends. One wall was completely dedicated to childhood pictures. Yui had taken so many pictures, that the priestess of Seirryu had been forced to move on to the ceiling now. "How about we go to the kitchen instead of the livingroom." She asked sweetly.  
  
"No way, Miaka." Yui stated. "So, how would you two like to see some pictures of Miaka when she was little? Or maybe the ones I took of her when she got drunk once?"  
  
"Mi-chan! Y'got drunk? Holy shit!" Tasuki laughed. "I gotta see that!"  
  
"I'll show you the pictures!" The priestess of Seirryu and bandit eagerly skipped off to the livingroom.  
  
"You know...sometimes...I think she wants to ruin my life." Miaka sighed, following after the two slowly.  
  
Chichiri chuckled. "But that's what friends are for, noda."  
  
Miaka sighed again, managing a rueful grin. "I suppose you're right. Though one must wonder if their our friend or enemy at times."  
  
"Hai, hai."  
  
The two entered the livingroom to find Yui and Tasuki crowded together at one photo-covered wall, giggling over various pictures. "'Chiri! Ya gotta see this! Mi-chan is totally plastered!" Tasuki grinned. The monk joined him, instantly grinning at the picture. Miaka was obviously drunk alright. The photo had been shot when she had apparently been dancing and singing on top of a table, a beer in one hand and a handbowl of sake in the other.  
  
"I hate you all." Miaka muttered darkly from where she sat on the couch.  
  
Yui's eyes lit up instantly, evil kitty ears and tail appearing briefly on her. "Poor Miaka. She's upset. Someone should go cheer her up, ne?" She said, pointedly staring at Chichiri.  
  
Picking up on Yui's hint, Tasuki nodded enthusiastically. "Hai. Someone sensible an' wise an' handsome. Now, I know I'm the obvious choice of person fer the job, seein' 'ow I meet an' exceed all those thin's, but I'm gonna let 'Chiri take this one. Oi! Go cheer her up man." The Wing seishi said, shoving Chichiri towards the couch. The Well seishi glared at him, but decided he'd take this oppurtunity.  
  
"Matchmaker Yui strikes again!" Yui chuckled darkly. "With her loyal assistant, Tasuki!"  
  
"Assistant! Ha! If anyone's gotten those two together, its me!"  
  
"You wish."  
  
Firmly ignoring the two, Chichiri fell back onto the couch beside his miko. "I retract my earlier statement. They're our enemies, noda."  
  
"About time you figured that out. For being a monk, you sure can be dense sometimes."  
  
"For being a priestess, you can sure be clumsy sometimes, noda!" Chichiri shot back.  
  
"If you really are a monk, aren't you supposed to be a vegetarian?!"  
  
"Isn't a priestess supposed to remain chaste her entire life, noda!?"  
  
"Aren't monks not allowed to drink!?"  
  
"Aren't priestess supposed to be smart, noda?!"  
  
WHAM!! "Aren't monks supposed to be kind and curtious?!"  
  
Chichiri rubbed his head where Miaka's fist had landed. "Shouldn't a priestess be sweet and gentle, noda?!"  
  
"What kind've monk practices magic!?"  
  
Neither of the two had realized that they were being watched by the three other occupants in the house with avid interest.  
  
"What kind of priestess eats half the food in the country at one meal, noda!?"  
  
"Did you say I'm fat!?!"  
  
"What if I did, noda!?"  
  
"What a pitiful excuse for a monk!"  
  
"You're a pitiful excuse for a priestess!"  
  
The two glared at one another for several long, tense moments. Then broke out in laughter, clutching their sides in pain. Tasuki, Yui, and Tetsuya sweatdropped, staring at the two, believing the two had gone off the deep end. Miaka was bent over double as she gasped for breath and Chichiri was wiping tears from his eyes. "Oi! Y'two alright or what?" Tasuki asked.  
  
"And that...is one sad bandit!" Miaka giggled.  
  
"Hai, noda!!"  
  
"Nani!?" Tasuki's eyes smoldered darkly.  
  
"They're just trying to drag you down with them." Yui said absently from beside Tetsuya. The priestess had one arm around his waist, leaning contentedly against her lover.  
  
"Hmm. I'm starting to see where you're coming from, Yui. They DO look cute together, but don't you think its too soon. Its only been six months afterall." Tetsuya asked, his brotherly instincts towards Miaka kicking in. He had always viewed Miaka as the little sister he never had.  
  
"I know. But you know as well as I do that there were several...difficulties in their relationship for the last year. They were growing apart. Anyone could see it. I think this may be the best thing for her." Yui whispered back, gazing with a mixture of fondness and sadness as Miaka and Chichiri succeeded in dragging Tasuki into their argument.  
  
"Perhaps you're right, my dear. You've always known what's been best for Miaka."  
  
"Except when I was the Seirryu no Miko." Yui tone held bitterness, shame, and sadness.  
  
"We've been through this! Nakago used you, remember." Tetsuya whispered furiously, hugging Yui to him tightly.  
  
"Hai, I remember."  
  
"Hey Yui! What say we take these two bakas out for some sight-seeing?" Miaka suggested.  
  
Snapped out of their conversation the two lovers looked over at the three and grinned widely. The three were in a pile on the floor, Tasuki being on the bottom. Miaka held a pillow in one hand, occasionally hitting one of the seishi when either one tried to scramble their way out from underneath her, or in Tasuki's case, from underneath her and Chichiri. The bandit heaved for breath, nails digging into the floor, trying to find enough purchase in the slick surface to allow him to slip out from underneath the two. The pillow descended, smacking him squarely in the face. A string of highly creative swear words followed.  
  
"What do you say Tetsuya?" Yui asked.  
  
"I say, let's get them out of here before they destroy this place."  
  
"I agree. We can go shopping!" Yui yelled delightedly.  
  
"YEAH!!" Miaka whooped, springing of her living seat in excitement. "I say we take them to Victoria's Secret!"  
  
"Oh my god!! We have to!! And let's take them to Kohl's!" Yui bubbled excitedly.  
  
Tetsuya groaned and clapped one hand on the shoulder of each seishi. "I truly pity you two. Well...have fun! I'll go out and get you two some stuff you might need in the...other world."  
  
"Thanks Tets." Yui gave him a lingering farewell kiss.  
  
"We're gonna have fun today. You guys will love this era. Oh! Yui! We gotta take them to see a movie too!" Miaka said, excitedly thinking of all the things they could do. The four left the apartment, two bursting with excitement, two filled with trepidation.  
  
"I know! Let's make it a double-date!" Yui snapped her fingers, marveling at her own brilliance. Damn she was good sometimes. "Tasuki, you're my date. Chichiri, you can be Miaka's."  
  
"Wait! Nobody even agreed to this!" Miaka protested, blushing hotly.  
  
"I agree." Tasuki smirked.  
  
"See. Tasuki agreed. A double-date it is!" Yui proclaimed. "Where to first?"  
  
"Wha's that movie thin' Mi-chan was talkin' about?" Tasuki asked, looking around as they emerged outside.  
  
"How about we go there first so you guys can see what it is." Yui offered, glancing back to confirm it with Miaka.  
  
Giggles instantly sprang from her at the sight of the two. They were both bright red and staring at the ground. "Okay." Miaka said in a high-pitched, squeaky voice.  
  
"Why so embarrassed? Are we having thoughts we shouldn't be having?"  
  
"YUI!!"  
  
"So what movie should we go see?" Yui asked, strolling casually down the street, firmly taking Tasuki by his arm.  
  
Soft muttering.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"You pick, I don't care." Miaka said, her eyes trained on a young woman who was openly ogling Chichiri. Anger flooded through her and she purposely stepped closer to the monk, shooting the woman a death glare. Taking the hint, the lady took one last, lingering gaze at the monk, and went on her way. None of this was lost on the two in front.  
  
"I think things are proceeding quite nicely between those two." Yui commented to Tasuki.  
  
"Hai. But I'm still gonna win our bet."  
  
"Not with the way things are going with those two."  
  
"What two, noda?"  
  
"You and Miaka." Yui called back.  
  
Miaka groaned, a pained look apparent in her eyes. "I don't even want to know what they're saying about us."  
  
"Hai, noda." Chichiri agreed, blushing as he noticed two teenagers openly looking him over. "Miaka?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why are so many people staring at me, noda?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
A shout from the blonde miko in front of them cut the monk off. "HEY!! Don't you be looking at my man like that you whore!" Yui shouted at one youg lady, who gave the blonde woman a disgruntled look.  
  
"Always a new experience with her, noda."  
  
"I know. I've lived with her for twenty years, you know."  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
AN: Uber-uber-sorry it took me so long to update this, but I just got my laptop back a few days ago. It was at BestBuy for a little over a week getting a tune-up, so I couldn't type. And now I learned the my room's ceiling is gonna be torn up to fix the roof so I get to sleep on the couch downstairs where my idiot brother stays up till 4 am playing Dark Ages of Camelot. And people say I don't have a life. Okay, so maybe I want to marry a cartoon, but he plays on that online game for 12 hours straight sometimes. In my opinion, that's worse than me. Wow. How the hell did I get on that topic? I scare myself sometimes. Anywho, I'd like to let everyone know though that I am back and my precious precious laptop has been fixed and I shall now be updating every week or two. I'm hoping to write at least one chapter every week, but who knows what'll come up. Well, I gotta go and get started on the next chapter. I hope everyone likes this fanfic so far and will leave me many many many reviews, even flames. See ya! ~L.G. Lena 


	7. Return

Disclaimer: I don't own FY or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Return  
  
A.N.  
  
Chichiri: Uh...Miss Author Lady, noda?  
  
Lena: sighs Its Lena for the fifth time! That or Sheriv.  
  
Chichiri: Sheriv?  
  
Lena: My drow and roleplay name. Now what do you want?! I'm writing this chapter.  
  
Chichiri: Why did you rate this story R if nothing above PG has happened, noda?  
  
Lena: Because, I plan to eventually have you and Miaka in a sex scene.  
  
Chichiri: NANI!?!  
  
Tasuki: Told ya.  
  
Lena: The story just hasn't had the opening for it yet. That's why.  
  
Chichiri: passed out  
  
Tasuki: So, are ya gonna hook me up with anyone?  
  
Lena: Yes.  
  
Tasuki: Who?!  
  
Lena: I thought it should be obvious. Nakago of course.  
  
THUD  
  
Lena: Jeez. Can't you take a joke?  
  
Tasuki: Out cold  
  
Lena: Well, sry about that. I can finally get down to business and get this chapter written up now.  
  
"Yui, you can't bring a hair-dryer with you!"   
  
"Why the hell not?!" Yui demanded, looking up from trying to stuff the thing into her over-packed suitcase.  
  
"Where on earth do you expect to find an outlet in ancient China?"  
  
"Oh. Good point. Guess I can't take my curling iron. Or this. And this." Several more items were yanked from the baggage, leaving it half-empty. "Oh well. More room for clothes!"  
  
Tetsuya sat on the couch, staring absently out the window, notably silent. "You gonna be alright?" Miaka asked, gingerly taking a seat next to him.  
  
"Yeah. Just...promise you two will come back. And come back soon." Black lenses turned to meet her gaze, concealing the thoughts of the man who wore them. "I can't believe I agreed to this. But, I think its a good thing too. Its been so long since I've seen you smile and Yui's happier than she's ever been in the last few months."   
  
"Daaa...Yui-san! How do you expect me to transport all of this stuff along with us, noda?" Chichiri asked, staring in disbelief as suitcase piled onto suitcase. "I can only take so much stuff with, noda."  
  
"Wimmen." Tasuki grumbled from his corner. "It'll be nice t'git back. I dunno how much more of this crazy world I kin stand."  
  
Miaka rolled her eyes dramatically and sighed. "Oh please! It's your own fault you got kicked out of the theatre, you know. Its just lucky for us that I had the forethought to keep your tessan. Yui! Hurry up! I want to leave before Keisuke gets here. You know he's gonna come charging over here to stop us from leaving the moment he sees that note I left." The priestess wearily leaned back, staring at the wall. "Why me?"  
  
The past week has flown by, too quickly. By mutual consent, nothing had been said further on the subject of what was going on in the book, everyone going into a temporary denial that there was a problem at all. But now the day to go had come, slamming into them full-force. They had stolen thier week of fun and now were force with the harsh reality of what they would all be facing. Scant minutes remained until the two mikos would once again leave their world, possibly forever, to once again fulfill their duties as the priestesses of Suzaku and Seirryu.  
  
"Fine! I'll only bring one! But I place full blame on you monk if I'm forced to walk around naked because I have nothing to where! Then, if I get raped, it'll be on your hands!"  
  
Miaka snapped out of her reverie to look at Yui in blatant shock. "I refuse to take responsibility if you won't wear clothes, noda!" Chichiri argued vehemently back at her.  
  
The Miko no Suzaku looked between the two, sensing a storm brewing. And sighed as she realized she'd have to be the one to break the two up and settle things peacefully. Just as she had the last fight between the two. And the one before that. And the dozen or so before that one. "Just once...would you two just SHUT UP!!" Now she had everyone staring at her. "All you two ever do is fight, fight, fight! Enough is enough! Yui! Only bring one suitcase for gods sake. Chichiri, calm down! Tasuki! Shut up and smile! Tetsuya....keep looking out the window!"  
  
Four pairs of startled eyes continued to gawk at her in complete and utter amazement. The sweet miko with the sad smile had finally snapped? Nodding to herself, Miaka turned flaring eyes on to Chichiri. "When can we leave?"  
  
"Now, noda." Chichiri squeaked, still trying to find his voice.  
  
Miaka nodded and looked over at her best friend. "Are you ready?"  
  
Yui nodded dumbly, blinking a few times. "Jeez girl! You gotta get mad more often. That's the Miaka I remember from high school!" Abruptly, Miaka found herself in a bone-crushing hug as Yui giggled in her ear.  
  
"Are ya two ready yet?" Tasuki yawned, shoving off from against the wall he had been leaning against to go join Chichiri in the center of the room. "Or do ya still have somethin' t'argue about?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Miaka went and joined her two seishi. She looked back to see Yui hugging Tetsuya desperately, tears streaming silently down her cheeks. "I'll be back soon. You can always keep an eye on us. I left it in the bedroom." Yui whispered softly.  
  
"Be sure to come back soon. Here." Tetsuya pressed a ribbon into the former priestess's hand and leaned down for one last kiss. "A tie to this world, in case you get in trouble."  
  
"I love you." Yui whispered, burying her face against Tetsuya's chest.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
A soft cough brought her back to reality and she turned away from her love to see the other three waiting for her. He squeezed her hand once and let her go, giving Yui a gentle push in their direction. She looked over her shoulder once as Miaka grabbed her in a hug, mascara leaving dark streaks down her cheeks as tears spilled over. She looked away again, burying her face in Miaka's shoulder before her will left her and sent her running back to her love. Soothingly, Miaka whispered encouragement to her friend, even as her own tears fell from her eyes.  
  
Slipping quickly into a deep trance, Chichiri quickly began the incantation required to return them to Konan. A warm scarlet light suffused through them and surrounded the four, swirling violently and streaming upwards into a giant tunnel of light. Releasing his staff with one hand, the mage placed a hand on the bandit next to him, motioning with the staff towards the two women. In order for all of them to be transported and not just the mage, there needed to be a physical connection. Tasuki snagged one of Miaka's belt loops, pulling her and Yui to stand between him and Chichiri. As the light grew even more intense, he slung both Yui's and Miaka's shoulder packs over his shoulders and nodded to the monk.  
  
A rush of wind swirled around them, drowning out all noise. A bubble appeared around the two mikos and seishi, quickly bearing them upwards through the tunnel of light. The light slowly chased after them, and within moments, nothing remained of the wind, tunnel, or people who had stood there seconds before. Collapsing into the sofa, Tetsuya removed his glasses and wiped his eyes dry on his sleeve. He heard the door to the apartment bang open and looked up to find Keisuke looking around frantically.  
  
"Where is she?!" Miaka's brother demanded.  
  
"Gone."  
  
Taiits-kun calmly looked up from the cup of tea she was sipping from as a bright light filled the courtyard. A loud crash and several voices yelling and cursing at one another foretold the arrival of the priestesses and seishi. Sighing, the creator rubbed her temples briefly, feeling a headache coming on. "If you are finished horsing around, perhaps I can greet the priestesses."  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!! SUNAKAKE BABA!!" Came the predictable scream from Tasuki.  
  
"Watch your mouth Fang Boy!" Taiits-kun growled, turning her eyes to Miaka. "Welcome Priestess of Suzaku. And to you to Priestess of Seirryu. I have been waiting for you to return."  
  
"Hello Taiits-kun." Miaka politely returned, bowing low before the creator.  
  
A smile graced Taiits-kun's lips at the politeness the priestess was showing to her. "No need to bow. I take it that Chichiri has already filled you in on the basics?"  
  
"Yes, he did."  
  
Yui, completely bewildered, tapped Tasuki on the arm to get his attention. "Who's the old woman?"  
  
"That hag's the oracle Taiits-kun." He whispered back to her. "Fer be th' creator, she sure is ugly, ain't she?"  
  
"Who are you calling ugly!?" Taiits-kun demanded, attention fully on the two now.  
  
Miaka and Chichiri both shook their heads sadly, all too familiar with this scene. Why could Tasuki never keep his mouth shut? Just once. Is that really too much to ask for? Interjecting on her seishi's behalf, Miaka drew the creator's attention back to her. "Do you have any idea who could have been strong enough to seal away all four gods?"  
  
"Simply: No. That will be for you to find out. As well as to find a way to unlock them from their imprisonment. Even unlocking one should be enough, for you can then unlock the rest through a wish. Miaka, Yui. Come with me. You two stay here. Nyan Nyan, attend to the warriors." Taiits-kun ordered the little girl next to her, leading the two girls into her home.  
  
"Nyan Nyan! We shall serve you!" Nyan Nyan declared, multiplying herself several times.  
  
"Come Chichiri-sama. Come Tasuki-sama. Get you cleaned up we will. Fix you, fix you we will." The little girls tackled the two seishi, dragging them into a different portion of the house.  
  
"I'm in hell, ain't I?" Tasuki asked to no one, wishing he had some sake. Chichiri grinned and followed the chattering girls.  
  
Massive golden doors loomed before the three, dark and forbidding while being beautiful and calming all at once. The creator tapped her staff against them, causing the doors to swing open, revealing a large circular room. A fountain stood in the center of it, statues of the four gods in the middle facing their respective directions. Water poured from their mouths in the god's color. Lush trees heavy with blossoms ringed the room. Feather pillows lay thickly on the floor and Taiits-kun motioned for the two women to sit down.  
  
She waited while the two priestesses got comfortable before speaking. "Things have become more complicated than before. It is vital you two succeed in freeing the gods. Do you know what the role of the beast gods in this country is?"  
  
"To protect their countries." Yui ventured tentatively.  
  
"Correct. That is the outer layer of their role, but they also serve a much more vital one. The four gods are needed for balance. As long as they are removed from this world, there will be no change of seasons. The elements will go out of control. And, the portals to other worlds are now left unguarded. It will be only a matter of time before demons and the like learn of this and come pouring through. Without the beast gods to defend this world, it will fall to the servants of darkness." Taiits-kun held up one wrinkled hand as Miaka made to speak. "Even I cannot stand up to millions of demons. Not without the aid of the four beast gods. Do you understand now, why you must not fail!? The four gods must be returned!"  
  
Yui and Miaka nodded and glanced at one another. As the creator had spoke, the two had paled at the graveness of it all. "How can we unlock them?" Miaka asked softly.  
  
"I do not know."  
  
"How are we supposed to unlock them if even you don't know how?!" Yui burst out.  
  
Taiits-kun glared at her for a moment. "It is for you to figure out a way. I have my hands full killing the minor denizens of evil that have discovered the unguarded portal. And it is up to me to keep this world in enough balance so that the people will not die of hunger and thirst, as well as sickness."  
  
"Where should we start?" Miaka asked.  
  
Taiits-kun pondered this for a moment and then produced two gems, one blue and one red. "Gather your warriors. They have been reborn. Nyan Nyan will know when you have found one. They can use Nyan Nyan's bodies again. Take these as well." A white and green gem appeared. "You will also need the help of the Byaku and Genbu seishi."  
  
The red and white gem floated down into Miaka's lap, while the blue and green floated over to Yui. Miaka carefully grasped her two gems and turned to Yui. "Does this mean we're splitting up here?"  
  
"No! We'll take turns. We'll look for your warriors first since we're already in Konan. Then we can go to Seirryu lands, then Byaku, and lastly Genbu." Yui said hurriedly.  
  
"It would be quicker if you split up. I will even give you each a mirror. You can check up on one another with them." Taiits-kun offered, empathising with the two women.  
  
"Oh, thank you so much Taiits-kun!" Miaka said, leaping up impulsively to hug the creator, becoming the fifteen year-old she used to be for a few moments.  
  
"Good. You may rest here tonight. Tomorrow, supplies will be given to all of you and you may start off on your journey. Yui, I will send a guardian to accompany you until you find your first seishi. Nyan Nyan. Show these two a place to sleep and provide a meal for them. I shall see you two tomorrow. Along with Flame Boy I suppose. Unsophisticated, rude bandit. Should be more like Chichiri." Taiits-kun muttered as she left the room through a door in the opposite wall from the door the entered in.  
  
"Come on Miaka! This way, this way." One little Nyan Nyan grabbed a hold of one of Miaka's sleeves, pulling her towards the golden doors.  
  
"This way blonde lady, this way." Another Nyan Nyan grabbed Yui's sleeve and pulled her along as well.  
  
Tasuki and Chichiri looked up as Yui and Miaka entered the dining room. Miaka's eyes widened and glistened at the sight of the spread of food set out on the long, low table. She became blind and deaf to everything else in the room as she almost ran to the table, piling high three plates before she became aware of the eyes watching her.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
Tasuki chuckled and rapped her on the head. "Still got that monster appetite of yer's, huh Mi-chan."  
  
Miaka batted his hand away and pouted at him. "Mou Tasuki. I haven't had anything to eat all day, give me a break."  
  
"What did Taiits-kun have to say, noda?" Chichiri asked, breaking the silence after a few minutes in which Miaka devoured two of the three plates.  
  
Yui looked at Miaka. "I'll tell them."  
  
AN: Hello my wonderful fans!! I am so sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, but I have a very valid reason. I've been grounded since March and just got back on my comp two and a half weeks ago. Then I went on vacation in Florida for two weeks the day after I got back on it. So that's why its been so long since I updated. And once more, I ask that you please review. I am aware that this was a shorter chapter than usual, but I desperately wanted to get this chapter up. The next chapters will be back to their nice, long length.  
  
Tasuki: A-are ya really pairin' me with Nakago?!  
  
Lena: Damn. You woke up. No, I'm not. I'm pairing you with Suboshi.  
  
THUD  
  
Lena: That should keep him out for awhile. Anywho, I'd also like your opinions and ideas for the story if you have any. If they fit with the line that I'm going, I'll use them in the story. In fact, I'll probably use all of them in some way or another. Well, I can guarantee that the next update will be up far, far faster than this one. Until then, fare thee well m'loves. Hugz and Kissez to all! 


	8. Different Paths

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FY characters or anything to do with FY. I do however have full ownership of Frosthe and Tsuzaru. They are mine!!! Nobody elses!! Unless I agree to share them. lol.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Different Paths  
  
Light streamed through the window to Miaka's room, causing the girl to moan and bury her head into her pillow. Needless to say, Miaka was not a morning person. She was drifting pleasantly back into the comfortable arms of sleep when a dull pounding registered in her mind. Groaning in fustration, the miko lifted her head and stared maliciously at the door, wishing doom upon the person on the other side. She grunted for the person to enter before dropping her face back down to the pillow.  
  
Chichiri, in chibi form, bounded in with several Nyan Nyans to be confronted by his priestess's malicious glare. The genki chibies all stopped dead in their tracks as they were met with the evil glare. Being, obviously, the smart one, the Nyan Nyans looked at Chichiri, patted him on the back, and left with the cries of, "Tasuki-sama, Tasuki-sama! We dress you, we dress you!"  
  
"Ahhhh! Ya hentai midgets! Git outta m'room!!"  
  
Miko and houshi looked at each other and sweatdropped. Miaka groaned and buried her face once more into her pillow. "It can't be morning already!"  
  
"Hai, that it is, noda! Its time to get up Miko no Suzaku! We have to find the rest of the Shichiseishi, no da!" Chichiri replied brightly as he opened all the curtains in the room.  
  
"I'll find them TOMORROW! I wanna sleep." She muttered groggily, giving the monk the evil eye as he skipped around the room. "How the hell do you have so much energy?"  
  
"Daaa, Miaka-chan! Its not like you to swear, no da. Come on, even Tasuki-kun is awake."  
  
"How is that possible? He always sleeps in three hours later than me."  
  
"He still does, no da! Just you REALLY slept in this morning, no da." The chibi monk jumped on the bed, earning his third glare of the morning as he attempted to pull the covers away from Miaka, who had a death-grip on them. "Tasuki-kun was easier to get up than you, priestess, no da."  
  
"I'm up, I'm up. Just go away." Miaka grumbled, making a move to shove the monk off the bed. The genki chibi dodged and cartwheeled out of the room, shutting the door behind him. "Why are you punishing me, Suzaku?" She asked, closing her eyes and drifting off once again.  
  
Her door crashed open, then slammed shut, causing the woman to sit bolt-upright. A half-dressed Tasuki leaned against the door, eyes wild in panic. "Miaka! Ya gotta hide me! They won' go away!"  
  
She stared at him, wide-eyed. Until a very familiar voice called from the other side. "Tasuki-sama! We haven't finished dressing you!"  
  
"Ah shit! Don' let 'em know where I went!" The desperate seishi clambered out her window, making a round-about course back to his room so he could finish dressing. Hopefully Nyan Nyan wouldn't catch on.  
  
Miaka, still sitting in her bed, just stare after him for several moments. "Well. That's an omen if ever I saw one. Guess I better get up."  
  
The miko stretched and slowly got up. One last longing look was shot to the bed before she shuffled over to the wardrobe where everything she had brought with had been hung by Nyan Nyan last night. She looked through everything, matching up several outfits, but discarding them all. It was twenty minutes before the miko finally decided. A black halter top and low-cut jean shorts. She wanted to look good for her first day back, but not trashy or overly-sophisticated. Just something tasteful. In her opinion anyway.  
  
A knock came at her door, which she left unanswered as she walked over to a mirror with her brush and some hairties. Again came the questioning knock which she dutifully ignored. Miaka regarded herself in the mirror for a few minutes, slowly running the brush through her thick hair, wondering how she should wear it. Not in the dumplings, that's too childish for me now. Maybe a ponytail. A high one. No! A high braid! That'll work! She started brushing her hair up until she reached the desired height and tied it that way. With quick fingers, the miko split her long hair into three parts and braided it together, tying off the end of it with another hairtie. Satisfied, she nodded to her image and strode towards the door. The miko had no doubts that the little chibi girls would be in momentarily to pack her possesions into the shoulder bag she had brought it all in. And probably a lot neater than she herself had done.  
  
A fully-clothed Tasuki and normal-sized Chichiri looked up as their priestess FINALLY exited her room. Why did women have to take so long anyway? The two face-faulted when she exited, looking up with bloody noses. Did she seriously walk around in her world like that!? She was barely clothed at all! Even less so than her 'uniform' that she used to wear. Of course, she had been a child then, so it was considered alright for her to run around in less-than-decent clothes. But now she was an adult! She shouldn't be showing her legs like that! Or her belly. Her smooth, flat belly. And was that cleavage they saw!?  
  
"Are you two alright?" Miaka asked worriedly as her two warriors continued to just stare at her. She looked down at herself, wondering where the stain or tear was, but she found nothing.  
  
Chichiri managed to recover his voice first. "Uhh...priestess..."  
  
"Chiri, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Miaka. You don't have to be so polite, what with us being such good friends. Be more like Tasuki." Miaka sighed.  
  
A crash sounded as Chichiri toppled over once more. Be more like Tasuki-kun!? I thought I'd never hear those words directed at me, no da. Or, for that matter, directed at anyone, no da! He sat up and stood, bowing. "Miaka-sama," A sigh from Miaka sounded at the honorific, "Are you sure that is appropriate...attire to wear, no da?"  
  
"What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with this. I've worn this outfit dozens of times."  
  
Chichiri frowned behind his mask, not liking the idea of other men seeing Miaka like this.  
  
"What Chiri means ta say is that that outfit of yers ain't exactly decent. He's jus' too polite t'say so." Tasuki muttered, not wanting to come out and say she was dressing like some harem girl.  
  
"Not decent? How so?!" She unconciously smoothed her shirt and shorts. "Its not like my ass or chest is showing. I'm not wearing fishnets and the cloth isn't see-through. It isn't white so I'll be fine if I get wet and its not like I'm wearing hooker boots. So what's wrong with my outfit? Hello? Are you two alright? You've both got pretty bad nose bleeds."  
  
Fortunately for the two seishi, Suzaku apparently decided to show some pity on the two. Several Nyan Nyan came running down the hall and into Miaka's room. "We pack, we pack!"  
  
"There you three are! We have been waiting for you!" Taiits-kun called, floating down the hall towards the three with Yui beside her. "Are you all ready?"  
  
The two priestesses embraced one another, tears in their eyes. "We'll see each other soon." Yui whispered.  
  
"I know. But why do we have to be seperated again?!" Miaka sobbed.  
  
The rest of the people in the vicinity took an immediate interest in the floor and ceiling, trying not to intrude on the two priestesses. The creator cleared her throat after a few moments, catching the two priestess' attention. The friends pulled apart slowly, turning to look at the creator. "Yui, you must travel to the East to collect your warriors. As their final act before being sealed, the gods have allowed their seishi to be reborn into this world in the same bodies they died in. Thus, you shall not be inconvienenced by seishi who are now children. Tsuzaru here shall accompanying you until you find one of your seishi. He will protect you in place of your seishi."  
  
Taiits-kun extended a hand and mist began to form and solidify underneath it. Within moments, a massive tiger stood before them. He looked at them all with brilliant red eyes. His pelt was a deep shade of blue with white stripes. "You have summoned me?" He rumbled.  
  
The four mortals in the room jumped, staring in horror at the tiger until Miaka exclaimed, "He's just like Red XIII!! Remember Yui!? From Final Fantasy 7! How kawaii!"  
  
Everyone, including Tsuzaru, sweatdropped as Miaka flung her arms around the animal's neck, scratching his ears. "Kawaii? I'm supposed to be vicious." The astral creature sighed, closing his eyes in pleasure as the woman reached an itchy spot on his neck. "Is she the one I am to protect?"  
  
The creator cleared her throat, looking a little embarrassed. "Ah...no. Miaka! He's not a horse!" Taiits-kun swept a hand through her hair as the Miko no Suzaku clambered onto the tiger's back with a squeal of joy. "Maybe I should just let you go with her and summon someone else for Yui." She muttered. Then glared as the astral tiger gave in to the priestess's wishes to run. "Tsuzaru! Miaka!"  
  
"Its no use, Grandma. She's in her own world." Tasuki commented, bemused.  
  
"Hai, no da. Tasuki-kun is correct, no da." Chichiri sighed, keeping a careful eye on the laughing woman. But the tiger was being especially careful with her.  
  
Yui giggled softly and tugged on Taiits-kun's sleeve. "Perhaps you should leave him with her?"  
  
The creator sighed and nodded. "It'll be the only way to get her to leave. I can tell that already."   
  
Clapping her hands together, she began to rapidly mumble off a complex string of words. A circle of black, hellish fire appeared in front of her, causing Yui to leap back with a yelp and Tasuki to unsheath his tessan. Chiri continued to watch Miaka and the tiger, unfazed by the portal. He had seen it many times. Shadows slithered out of the portal, followed by several flames. The two elements swirled languidly together, spiralling up to the ceiling before lazily coming back down and forming itself into another creature. A ball of fire surrounded the shadows and flames, swirling in a mesmerizing dance. Miaka and Tsuzaru padded up, the priestess watching with wonder-filled eyes while the tiger held an expression much like Chichiri's. Wings composed of pure fire split the ball surrounding the summoned creature with asunder.  
  
Everyone but Taiits-kun stared at the creature in wonder. Not a single one of them had ever seen its kind. At 18hh, the pitch black stallion was massive. Eye like molten lave regarded them all calmly, as the flames that formed the animal's mane, tail, and fetlocks flickered brilliantly. The firey wings folded against its side and disappeared completely. Its hooves were clooven, like a bull's more than a horse's. The tips of two fangs protruded ever so slightly from under its upper lip.  
  
"Wh-what is it, no da?" Chichiri asked breathlessly. In all the years he had trained here, he had never seen his mentor summon an animal such as this! He thought he had seen all her astral servants, had even met Tsuzaru on several occasions. But this one here, this was new to him.  
  
"IT is a nightmare, mortal!" The stallion shot back at him, snorting its disdain.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Taiits-kun snapped, causing the monk to swallow his retort. She looked at her star pupil and sighed again. Nothing could get on Chiri's nerves like a being of the astral or elemental plane could. "Frosthe! Shut up as well! Yui, come here!"  
  
Tentatively, the Miko no Seirryu inched towards the creator, eyes glued to Frosthe. "You will stay and protect this girl on her journey until I summon you and Tsuzaru back! Am I understood!?" The creator fixed her evil eye on the suddenly cowering stallion. Anyone with a half a brain knew not to cross the creator when she was angry.  
  
"Hai." The nightmare mumbled sullenly.  
  
"Good. Now all of you get out of here already!" Her parting words said, Taiits-kun turned and floated down the hall. Several Nyan Nyans appeared and deposited their luggage before also disappearing. Then, the same little girls shoved them out the door to the house.  
  
"Well...I guess this is where we part." Yui said. "We'll see each other soon though."  
  
Miaka nodded and hugged her once more before she and Frosthe walked in the opposite direction she and her companions would be taking. The last thing they heard was Frosthe's cryptic remark of, "I suppose you expect me to carry you."  
  
"Ain't that gem glowin' yet? An' why do you git t'ride the tiger while we walk?!" Tasuki grumbled, casting a baleful eye on his priestess.  
  
"Cuz SHE is the priestess and I was sent to serve her, not arrogant, jealous seishi." Tsuzaru purred, lips pulled back in a feline smile. He looked over at the Well seishi, who had been curiously quiet for the entire time they had been walking.  
  
Chichiri looked up from where he had been staring at the ground, feeling eyes watching him. He met the glowing red eyes of the celestial, a confused look appearing on his mask. Tsuzaru narrowed his eyes for a few moments, regarding him carefully before turning away. The confused monk stared at the tiger for awhile, trying to figure out what the stare had meant.  
  
The four traveled in quiet for the next couple of hours. Well...relatively quiet, what with Tasuki's complaining every three seconds. Which was normal, considering everything. It was late evening before they finally found a place to camp beside a small little stream. Darkness was tinging the sky heavily to the east, promising a moonless night.  
  
AN: Okay, I could have made this chapter longer, but I didn't feel like it. Actually, the real reason is that I want to do a chapter on the night. evil smirk Its gonna be a fun chapter to write!  
  
Chiri: sweatdrops  
  
Oh yes, lots of fun. Anywho, I have finally managed to incorporate Forgotten Realms into my Fanfic. Yes, Frosthe is actually a nightmare. Its a type of creature in D&D and Forgotten Realms. Tsuzaru is one I just made-up off the top of my mind. He sounds cool though, don't he. And yes, the Astral and Elemental Plane are from D&D and FR as well. lol. I couldn't resist, really. But at least I didn't put in any drow or Drizzt. Yet. lol! So let's see here...same apologies for posting this late. I was kinda...not...writing. Lol! oh god! I'm running on sleep deprivation here! Anywho, please please review! Tell me how its coming. SHould I add more Tamahome bashing? lol. Can't do that though, cuz he dead. Damn. Anywho, also, I'd like to warn everyone that the next chapter might be a lemon. I'm actually hoping it is.  
  
Chiri: BIIIIIIIG sweatdrop Anou...  
  
SHUT UP!! YOU HAVE NO SAY IN THIS!! Well...see ya at the next chapter!! 


	9. Take the Moment

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own FY. I do own Tsuzaru and Frosthe though. But I'd rather own Tasuki and Chichiri. Lol.  
  
Chapter 9 Take the Moment  
  
AN: Hello! Ummm...first, so you ain't confused:  
  
Italics-Thoughts or song lyrics -Flashback  
  
Secondly, anybody who likes Tamahome will probably not like this. I generally except any sort of flames, but I don't want ANY concerning how I portray Tamahome in this. If you are offended by any sort of Tamahome-bashing, or anything that makes Tamahome appear...well...bad, I suggest you do NOT read this chapter as it portrays Tamahome in a bad light. I personally hate Tamahome, so it doesn't bother me in the least to kill the bastard!! Mwuhahahaha!! Die Tamahome! Coughs Ahem, what I meant to say is, please enjoy the story.  
  
Silver eyes gleamed in the darkness, staring into the crystal orb that held the image of his enemies. With a cry of rage, the orb was hurled at a wall, shattering into a thousands sparkling pieces. A servant cowered in the corner, attempting to melt into the wall and thus avoid his master's wrath.  
"Damn her! She is moving faster than I expected! The bitch creator has already summoned two of the four celestials!" A gloved hand clenched and unclenched. "No matter! They will not summon the other two nor will they find the seishi. They need all twenty-eight to hope to stand a chance against me." Silvers eyes glared at the servant who whimpered in fear. "Is the prisoner secured!?"  
The imp nodded desperately, squeaking in terror as the large man advanced on him. A hand patted the tiny demon on the head in a cruel mockery of caring. "Good work. Now begone lest I kill you right now." The imp dashed out the door, disappearing in moments.  
A motion of the hand had the shards of the shattered globe reforming together and settling in the man's hands. "Well now priestesses, I can't make this easy on you now can I? There would be no fun in that. Perhaps I should test you both..."  
  
"Why do I gotta git the firewood!? Make Chiri git it!" Tasuki demanded.  
"He's getting our dinner, if you've forgotten!" Miaka shouted back at him.  
"Then why don' ya put yer pet kitty t'use then!? Hey!! Where'd the damned thin' go?" The Wing seishi turned around in a full circle, attempting to find the giant tiger. "The damned cat ran off!"  
Miaka sighed, stirring the pot of soup she was making to go with the fish Chichiri caught. If the monk caught any. And fortunately, the Miko no Suzaku had learned to cook. "He followed Chichiri to the river. Now Tasuki, if you wish to have something to eat tonight, we're going to need some firewood. So please go get some." She turned around to face him, eyes wide and hands clasped in front of her. "I'd get it myself, you know, but I don't want this to burn and I'm just not as strong as you are. I don't have the muscles required to get those awfully heavy logs and you're so strong...well...I thought it wouldn't be a problem for you." She batted her eyes at the bandit.  
"Awww, Mi-chan! I understand. Its not yer fault yer not a strong as me. I'll git the firewood." The bandit graciously offered to the woman.  
"Oh thank you so much, Tasu-kun! I just knew I could count on you." Miaka turned away, as if to hide a blush. She bit down on her wrist to keep from laughing. Tasuki was so easy to manipulate at times. Not that she would ever do that to him except in dire times. Like, when there was no firewood.  
"Its no problem, Mi-chan. I'll be right back!" The fire seishi strolled into the woods, unaware how easily his miko had played him.  
Alone in the camp, Miaka shuddered, realizing how quiet it was tonight. She started humming to herself as she continued cooking. First in a whisper, then louder, she started singing the lyrics to the song, dancing around slightly.  
  
The world weighs on my shoulders But what am I to do?  
  
The fire was forgotten as the song wrapped itself around the miko, inspiring her to whirl around into a series of complicated steps. Her eyes slid shut, even as her voice gained strength, completely lost in the moment.  
  
You sometimes drive me crazy But I worry about you  
  
Tasuki, returning from his 'self-appointed' task, stopped in awe. Frozen in place he watched in amazement as a red glow suffused his priestess as she danced faster. Her attire slowly changed to that of a priestess's ceremonial garb.  
  
I know it makes no difference To what you're going through.  
  
But I see the tip of the iceberg And I worry about you  
  
The light faded slowly as she slowed down, her clothes reverting back to what they were. She opened her eyes slowly, as if waking from a dream. She looked around for a few moments, giggling to herself. Miaka could only imagine the teasing she would be in for if any of her three companions had seen her, acting like a child. A feeling of euphoria enveloped her as she started humming again.  
The crack of a stick had her whipping around to see Tasuki coming back, smiling like usually but his eyes were guarded. She shrugged it off and moved to relieve the bandit of some of his load. "What took you so long, Tasuki? I was afraid you'd wandered off and gotten yourself lost."  
Knuckles rapped her on the head lightly. "Why Mi-chan, I never knew ya cared! How long have ya been hidin' these feelin's fer me?" He teased her, acting like his usual self on the outside. Inside, his thoughts whirled with confusion. How did she summon Suzaku's power like that! She shouldn' be able t'do that with him sealed. It makes no sense!  
"Mou, Tasuki!" She batted his hand away before looking at him soulfully. "Do you mean to say you never noticed?! But how could you? You were never interested in me that way." Dramatic little sniffle as she looks down, causing a rising sense of panic in the dumbfounded seishi. "Why, the only reason I settled for Tamahome was because he was just a replacement for you!" A tiny sob escaped the miko's mouth as she pressed a hand over it.  
"Wha'?! What are ya talkin' about Mi-chan! Aw shit! Please don' cry! I honestly didn' know! Aw dammit!" He made a move to hug her but she jerked away. But, how was he to know Miaka had loved him!? She was always swooning over that asshole, Tamahome.  
"No, no! I understand Tasuki. After all, how could anyone love a devious, mischievous, and completely evil miko who has totally played you!" She turned around to face him fully, smiling brightly at the confused seishi.  
He growled, low in his throat. "That's not funny."  
"Of course it is! It shows just how easily a woman can wrap any guy she wanted around her finger, as long as she knew his weakness." Miaka replied back to him, pulling three plates from her bag. "Hmm. Does Tsuzaru eat from a plate too?"  
"Oh really, Mi-chan!? Then tell me, what're my weaknesses?" Tasuki asked, picking up one of the plates and examining it closely. He had never seen a plate so light before, yet it looked durable. Maybe he should melt one. See if it was fire-proof too.  
"Oh that's easy, Tasuki! You can't stand to see any woman cry and your such a good friend to me, you'd do anything to preserve my happiness. Oh! And then there's your weakness for sake. Speaking of which...where is it...AH HA!! I brought a gift for all my warriors. Here Tasuki." She pulled out a large bottle of sake. She remembered Tasuki commenting once about how much he had liked the sake from her world.  
Amber eyes lit up at the sight of the bottle. He rarely ever go to drink when he was traveling with Chichiri! Stupid monk seemed to think sake impaired your walking abilities. "Yer the best Mi-chan!" He grabbed his miko in a hug.  
"You're not gonna get drunk tonight are you? Cause I can take that back and save it till we get to the palace in Honan." She warned as the bandit made to drink the entire thing right then and there.  
"Ya wouldn't." Tasuki said. First the monk, now the priestess. "Ain't is bad enough I gotta deal with the monk an' his anti-sake campaign? I don' need a priestess houndin' me too."  
"Speaking of the monk, what's taking him and Tsuzaru so long?" She asked, looking towards where the river was.  
"Probably got sidetracked with his meditatin'. Don' be surprised to find him just sittin' with his fishin' pole, completely oblivious to everythin' around him. Till he realizes that the fish ate his bait." Tasuki commented, picking up one of the bowls Miaka had brought out with the plates. It was made of the same stuff. "Let's start eatin'. I'm starvin' an' they're takin' too long."  
The priestess giggled as she served her and her firey seishi, looking over in the direction of the river again.  
  
"You've got a bite you know." The deep rumbling voice of the tiger beside him broke into the monk's thoughts.  
"Da?" Sure enough he had a bite. The monk quickly reeled in the fish, laying it beside the other one he had already caught earlier. He always did have uncanny luck at catching fish. Rebaiting the pole, he cast it back in.  
Red eyes gleamed at him, unnerving the monk. "Where were you? That's three times you've spaced out." Tsuzaru asked, averting his gaze to the softly flowing river.  
Chichiri glanced at the celestial sharply. But the tiger just kept looking out at the water. "Just thinking, no da."  
"About who?"  
The monk jerked in surprise. Was he so easy to read? "Someone, no da." He replied simply, a little sharply.  
A deep purring chuckle sounded from the monk's companion as Tsuzaru glanced at him in amusement. "Is it a woman, monk?"  
"Iie!" Chichiri practically shouted, too quickly and too forcibly.  
"Ahhh. Now I understand. And would this be a woman that I know as well? One who is perhaps traveling with us as well?" The amusement had increased ten-fold for the celestial. Nothing intrigued the great tiger more than the affairs of those on the Material Plane.  
Chichiri blushed violently, the mask turning pink from it. He stared straight ahead, refusing to look at the animal next to him. Was it that obvious? The tiger repeated his questions again, prompting an answer from the monk. "Hai! Happy now, no da?"  
Tsuzaru took no offense to the seishi's harsh tone, merely questioned him further. "She is pretty, for a human. So, tell me. Do you love her?" He laughed softly as Chichiri looked at him fully, features unreadable beneath the mask. "You wonder how I know? Take off that silly paper thing. I prefer to see the eyes of those I am speaking to, not some enchanted, drawn thing."  
He waited while the Well seishi reached up to take the enchanted paper mask off, revealing the lone maroon eye, filled with a hint of panic and fear. "That's much better. It is always better to talk to one without hiding. Now then, I shall answer the question I know you want the answer too. But first, Suzaku Shichiseishi Chichiri. What am I?"  
Chichiri looked at the giant tiger in confusion. What did this have to do with anything? "A celestial."  
"And how many of us are there? I am not talking about the minor celestials either. How many Greater Celestials are there?"  
"Four. One to serve as the right-hand for each of the Four Beast Gods." The monk replied, remembering the lessons Taiits-kun had given him on the subject.  
"Good. Now tell me, what were each of the Greater Celestials and which God were they assigned to?"  
The monk shrugged and did as the tiger asked, recalling distant memories of the subject. "One was a hybrid, a mixture of horse and eagle. A hippogriff with a calm and peaceful nature. He is known to be partial to helping maidens in trouble. He was assigned to Byakku. His opposite was a firey, hell horse, known for his blood-thirty and battle-loving nature. He was assigned to Seirryu."  
Tsuzaru nodded. "That is correct. You have correctly identified the two Horse Lords. Now tell me of the Feline Lords."  
The Well seishi closed his eye in concentration. "The one assigned to Suzaku was a cat of great proportions. An enigma, he is the least seen of the four Greater Celestials. And the fourth is known for being the only female among the four. A gynosphinx who wanders the lands of Genbu, seeking new knowledge wherever she can."  
"Very good, Suzaku Shichiseishi Chichiri. Now we come back to the question of how I knew. I want you to go over what you told me just now, and bear in mind that Suzaku is not only the God of fire, but also of love." Tsuzaru gave another one of his feline grins, a mischievous look in the depths of his red eyes.  
Minutes slipped by almost unnoticed as the monk puzzled out what the tiger was hinting at. I know that Suzaku is the God of fire and love, but what has that got to do with anything? And where do the Greater Celestials play into this? A thought formed in the seishi's head, but he brushed it off as foolish. But again and again it came back, until he understood. His lone eye snapped open wide as he stared at Tsuzaru with a new and greater respect.  
"You are one of the Greaters!"  
"Its about time you figured it out, Houjun. And here I heard you were the smart one in the bunch."  
"How do you know my name?" Chichiri asked, still staring at the tiger as if he were a god. Which he was in a sense.  
Again came the feline grin. "I know everything about you seishi. You are after all, Suzaku's chosen. Its only natural I should know everything concerning those the Phoenix God calls his mortal children. And it is only obvious that I should especially be able to know who each and every one of the seishi loves. After all, I am the servant to the God of love. So, now. Tell me, how long have you loved her? Come now, quit staring at me like that. We are equals here."  
The mage was staring at the demi-god as if he was about to start worshiping him. His mouth moved, but no sound emerged. This brought forth another round of purring chuckles from the cat. "Perhaps you should discover your voice first?"  
"A-anou..." The monk took a deep breath to gather his frazzled thoughts. "I've loved her since I first met her."  
Tsuzaru nodded his head approvingly. "That is good to hear. It is rare in this age to find one as devoted as you. It is a miracle. When do you plan to tell her?"  
Chichiri choked, stammering as he tried to get his tongue to obey his mind. "I-I can't do that, no da!"  
"And why not, NO DA?"  
The mage glowered at the tiger. "Not funny, no da. And besides...she loves Tamahome."  
"No she doesn't."  
"Nani, no da?!" Chichiri stared at him with wide eyes, filled with disbelief and slight anger. "Of course she does! After how hard she fought to be with him, I think I would know!"  
Utmost patience was evident in the entire celestial's body as he listened to the seishi rant on for a few more minutes. A pause came as Chichiri sought more breath to continue his tirade. "I never said she didn't love him at any time. I said she doesn't love him now. Nor has she very much for the last year." The expression on the feline's face was one equivalent to a person lifting an eyebrow as he regarded the suddenly speechless-yet-again seishi before him. "How do I know this?" He supplied to the seishi, who nodded. "As per Suzaku's wish, I looked after Miaka. I played the role of her pet cat, Roki. You may have seen me at her apartment. I saw you. She and Taka lived together up until his death. Because of this, I was able to witness the night Taka brought home another girl."  
"You mean he...?"  
"Yes. He was cheating on her for almost two months before she found out. She walked in on them one night." The great tiger looked up at the moon, sorrow flooding him at the memory. He looked upon Miaka as a sister. Both of them one of Suzaku's chosen. Both of them hurt. "I've never seen anybody hurt so terribly or sorrow so great as that which resided in her. That which still lives inside her."  
An angry aura had settled over the monk, causing him to ball up his hands into fists. His eye was narrowed and darkened to almost black with his rage. But he continued to listen as the tiger continued his story. Fury at Tamahome and pain for Miaka battled for dominance in his heart.  
"I remember Taka promising her he would never do it again. Promising Miaka he loved her and only her. She's such a kind girl. She was so in love with him, she forgave him without a second thought. Everything was fine for several weeks. But then it started again, with a new girl this time. Every month, it was always a new girl, coming over every night Miaka had the late shift. She never walked in on him again, but she knew. She knew. I became her confidant, her comfort." He glanced at the seishi next to him. "In the last month...she talked about you and Tasuki a lot. How she wished she could've stayed here, how she wished she had fallen in love with another. I listened countless times as she would go on about how much better it would have been if she had met either Hotohori, Nuriko, Tasuki, or you first. She missed you all so much. This world became her reason to live. It became her escape when the pain was too much. And I offered her as much comfort as I could. She never told anyone. Never. She told me once, she could never betray Taka like that."  
A long moment of silence stretched between the two, one filled with sorrow, the other with rage and pain. Now Chichiri understood why she never spoke of Taka. Why she was so damn cheerful. She never wanted to cause trouble, make people worried about her. So she kept everything inside, wearing a mask on the outside. A mask...that always smiled. His eye widened as memories assaulted him.  
"I wish I had a mask like yours, Chichiri. It always lets you smile, doesn't it?  
"I'd like one too."  
"Her own mask..." He whispered.  
"Hmm?" Tsuzaru lifted his head from his paws. "What did you say?"  
Elegant fingers reached down to lift up the paper mask. His hand trembled slightly as he stared at it. "She always wanted one. Miaka. She wanted to be able to hide behind her own mask." One finger traced over the painted on smile. "So she could smile always. She wanted to hide. Like me. So she did just that. Only she created a cheerful persona since she's unable to enchant a paper mask like I can."  
"You understand her well, Suzaku Shichiseishi Chichiri. I respect that. Hmm?" The great feline swung his head around to stare at the distant, flickering light of their campfire. He had felt a swell in power, in Suzaku's power. His slit pupils dilated, long-distance eyesight increasing. He was greeted by the sight of his priestess, dancing around the fire. A red glow flared out from her and her lips moved in the semblance of a song.  
"What is it, no da?" Chichiri asked, replacing the mask on the grass beside him.  
The black irises shrunk back to their original slit as the miko ended her dance. "She was able to tap into Suzaku's power." Tsuzaru breathed, awed.  
"She was?!"  
"Things are moving quickly. Already she has managed to somehow access a portion of Suzaku. Albeit, an insignificantly small part of the Phoenix Lord, but she was still able to." A motion caught his attention. "We shall discuss this later, after I processed this. However, right now, you have another bite."  
"Daaaa!"  
  
"There you two are! We started without you, I hope you don't mind."  
The monk and tiger looked up as Miaka called out to them. She and Tasuki were sitting on a log, a bowl of soup rested in each of their laps. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the fish and she set her bowl down to help clean them.  
"Daaa, Miaka-chan. You finish eating, no da. I can cook these." Chichiri could only watch as Miaka took the string of fish from him and pushed him towards the log to sit down.  
"Don't worry about it! Besides, you caught them and I love to cook." The two seishi sweat dropped, stomachs churning at the memories of her last attempt at making a meal other than cookies or soup. "You two!! I've gotten a lot better, I'll have you know. I took cooking classes all through highschool and even a few summer courses. Ummm, do you want a bowl of soup too Tsuzaru?" She asked politely, handing Chichiri his own bowl.  
The cat chuckled and rubbed his cheek against her hip affectionately. A habit he picked up while in his koneko form. "You're always thinking of everyone else. No, I am fine. I will go hunting when you have all fallen asleep." He bumped his head against her once more before settling next to the fire across from her.  
Too say Chichiri and Tasuki were surprised that Miaka didn't let the fish burn was one thing, but nothing could describe they're pure amazement when they discovered the same fish were actually edible! And tasted good! Even Tsuzaru accepted one of the fish, at Miaka's insistence. The mood remained light and easy with Tasuki and Miaka arguing for most of the night. When the bandit yawned, it triggered an answering response in the monk and miko.  
"You should all go to sleep. I shall see you in the morning." Bidding his farewell, Tsuzaru slipped into the darkness, intent on catching his dinner.  
"Hai, no da. I'm tired myself." The monk yawned again.  
"I'll see y'all in the mornin'." Tasuki mumbled, toeing off his boots before going into his tent. Snoring could be heard almost instantly.  
Chichiri stared at the tent in dismay. He forgot how loud the bandit was. He paused at the flap of his tent, looking back to see Miaka still sitting by the fire. Her shoulders were trembling slightly as she continued to stare dismally into the flames. He thought back to his conversation with Tsuzaru and he bit his lip, turning back to walk over to her.  
She had waited till her companions had left before dropping her cheerful facade. She never wanted to worry anyone. But...even after almost a year and a half, the pain was still there. She stifled a scream when a hand dropped on her shoulder. Miaka glanced up to see Chichiri looking down at her and immediately looked away, discreetly drying the tears from her eyes. She looked back up at him, smiling. "Aren't you going to bed too, Chichiri?"  
"I could ask you the same thing, no da." Chichiri said, seating himself next to the priestess. One finger lifted to her cheek to capture a tear Miaka had missed. "Miaka, tell me what's wrong. Please."  
She felt something inside her break at his words and suddenly the tears were falling again, harder. She buried her face in her hands, ashamed at herself for breaking down in front of one of her friends. Chichiri wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her over to him. She grabbed onto him, fisting her hands into the material of his shirt and kesa. The monk held her tightly, one hand going to stroke her hair as he whispered soft encouragement to her. She shook with the force of her crying, having bottled it up for so long.  
Chichiri continued to hold her, feeling the dampness from her tears soak through first his kesa, and then his shirt. The fire had burned down to almost embers by the time she finally pulled back from the monk, eyes red and puffy. "G-Gomen, Chichiri. I shouldn't have cried like that."  
"Don't apologize for that. You needed it. Would you like to tell me what you were crying about?" He asked softly, easily slipping into his old role in the Suzaku Seven. As the one who solve's everyone else's problems.  
She shook her head violently. "Iie. It was nothing." She whispered.  
"Was it about Taka?"  
Miaka looked up again to meet the maskless gaze of her eldest warrior. "How...how did you know?!"  
The monk bit his lip slightly, wondering if this had been such a good idea. Too late to have doubts now though. "Tsuzaru told me."  
Confusion reigned over her as the priestess attempted to sort that out. "But how could he know? I only met him yesterday."  
"Actually Miaka, he's known you for a lot longer than that apparently. You know that little black and white kitten you had in your world?" He waited for her to nod before continuing. "Apparently, that little cat was Tsuzaru. Suzaku-seiken sent him to look after you."  
"Roki was Tsuzaru? How much do you know?" Tears were apparent in her eyes once more.  
He was tempted to lie, seeing the fear and sadness in her eyes, but it would only hurt her more in the future. "Everything."  
"Oh gods no..." The whisper was soft, but filled with such sorrow and terror. "Y-you don't understand! It was all my fault!"  
The mage jerked at that, staring at the woman next to him in disbelief. "How could it have been your fault!? He was the one cheating on you! He's the one to blame, if anyone is to be blamed!"  
"No he isn't! Its all my fault! You don't understand! I drove him to it, I know I did! I was too demanding of him, I pressured him too much! And I mean, I expected him to do everything according to my way! I wanted him to wait three years until I was out of college to get married! And I was always so mean and rude and bossy and bitchy...oh gods was I a bitch..." Emerald orbs widened dramatically as Chichiri suddenly pulled her towards him, lowering his face until his lips were pressed against hers, successfully quieting her.  
He wasn't sure what made him kiss her, just that he knew he couldn't stand her insulting herself for Taka's sake. As it was, the kiss was rather clumsy at the start, Chichiri being too inexperienced and Miaka still rigid in surprise. She didn't know when her arms wrapped around the monk, pulling him closer to her, returning the kiss unexpectedly. All she knew was this had to be a dream. Only in a dream would Chichiri ever kiss her. Hell, only in a dream would she ever find the courage to return a man's kiss. After Taka, she had been too devastated to even think about getting romantically involved with another man. Her heart had been too damaged, and she was too fearful of being betrayed again. But in a dream, everything was always alright, everything always turned out alright. So she had no fear now in kissing Chichiri.  
He had started to pull back from the awkward kiss he had initiated, when Miaka's arms slipped around his waist, keeping him tight against her. He had been expecting her to pull away, slap him. Be angry with him, even hate him. He hadn't expected her to return the kiss. It was everything and more than he had expected as the miko slowly taught him what to do with her lips. He had never craved anything so much and he needed more of her. Her mouth readily opened when he shyly asked for entrance. He groaned when her own tongue leapt to tangle with his own. Foreign sensations were crashing through the monk's body and he tore his mouth away from hers as the need for oxygen became demanding.  
Both were panting as they stared at one another. Miaka raised one hand to gently trace her still-tingling lips. "Is this a dream?"  
That drew a soft laugh from Chichiri. "I'm not to sure, no da." He leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers again. "But if it is, it's the best one I've ever had, no da. Although...I would be much happier if it turned out to not be a dream."  
She mumbled an agreement, too absorbed with memorizing exactly what it was he tasted like, when his words clicked in her head. "You've never said 'no da' in my dreams before. And what did you mean by being happier if it wasn't a dream?"  
He could feel the blush coming on as he stumbled for words. How could three little words be so difficult to voice?! "Well, ummm, Miaka. I..." His voice rapidly dropped to a whisper. "Wo ai ni."  
She couldn't have heard him right. Who could ever love her? Even her and Tamahome's unfailing love had faltered. And if even HE couldn't love her, it was quite obvious no one else could. "How? When?"  
"When. Since the first time I met you, I've loved you. How. That's easy. You're so kind and cheerful, you always think about others before yourself. You're generous, sometimes too much, and willing to give up and sacrifice anything for someone else." One hand lifted to brush her bangs from her eyes. "God, you're beautiful. And I don't mind if you don't love me back. But know that I'll wait for you forever. Longer."  
Miaka listened, tears coming to her eyes again. How long had it been since anyone had said anything like that to her? She threw her arms around the monk. "Of course I love you Chichiri. How could I not?" The moment she said the words, she knew they were true. This was the person she had been waiting for for so long. "I just wish I had known sooner."  
It was Chichiri's turn to stare in disbelief. Before he could question her though, she swiftly kissed him, grabbing his hand. She stood up, pulling him up with her. "Don't question it. So long as we've found each other." She said, interrupting the monk before he could begin to question her and pulled him toward her own tent. "Tonight, just live for the moment." She pressed her lips to Chichiri's once more as she pulled him into the welcoming darkness of the tent.  
  
AN:  
Well, to the majority of those who reviewed for chapter 8, the part where Nyan Nyan yells, "We dress you, We dress you!" is one of my favorite part as well. It was fun too write too. sighs This chapter turned out fluffy instead of spicy. Damn. Oh well! No avoiding it for the next chapter! Lol.  
Chichiri: smirking  
Lena: Why are you smiling?  
Chichiri: I know something you don't know, no da.  
Lena: What?  
Chiri: Not gonna say, no da!  
Lena: Whatever. Well, I need some help here. I need all your peoples opinions for my next fanfic. I'm currently writing three fanfics right now, but I'm most comfortable when writing four at once. So, for my next fanfic, should the fanfic be which pairing:  
Soujiro/Misao (Rurouni Kenshin)  
Aerith/Sephiroth (Final Fantasy 7)  
Aerith/Vincent (FF7)  
Tasuki/Miaka (FY of course. lol)  
Blue/Toboe (Wolf's Rain)  
Masamune/Oichi (Samurai Warriors) (hint hint You know you love him Meg. lol)  
Tasuki/Chichiri (Another FY)  
or Miroku/Kagome (Inu-Yasha)  
  
I can't decide which to do. Eventually, I plan to write them all. But I need help narrowing it down to one. lol. Well, stick around for the next chapter. Thanks to those who read this, and double thanks to those who reviewed it.  
Chichiri: Still smirking  
Lena: Tell me damn you!  
  
Song: Distant Early Morning Artist: Rush I highly recommend this band if you like rock. Especially older rock bands. They're really good. 


	10. Soulmates

Chapter 10 Soulmates  
  
AN: Already at chapter 10 and so little into the story. God I hope this turns into one of those uber-long stories that go for 50 chapters or more. I hope you all stay interested in it. Yawn Sorry. I haven't been feeling well lately and with the changing of the seasons, I have once again been struck with my accursed insomnia. I'm so damn tired. Heh heh. But on the plus side for everyone who's reading this fanfic and enjoying it, it means faster updates as I spend more time writing. A curse and a blessing. So...is there anyone out there who dislikes the thought of Miaka and Chichiri together? Hums I'm just delaying for time here, waiting for sleep to come. I'll start writing the actual chapter in the morning. Or tomorrow night. Whenever. Aw hell, I'll just start it tonight. Well time for me to go. Oh! One more thing.  
LEMON WARNING!  
All done! Smiles  
Chichiri: Figured it out yet, no da?  
Lena: Evil Doom Glare of Unholy Death  
Chichiri: I'll take that as a no, no da.  
  
Disclaimer: I no own Fushigi Yugi. You give me Fushigi Yugi, I love you long time!  
  
The darkness enfolded the two lovers, wrapping around them securely. Hands roamed over hot sensous bodies as they continued their kiss. Her fingers found the catch to his kesa, hastily undoing it and tossing it somewhere in the tent. Deft hands went next to undo the buttons of his shirt, but were stopped when the monk grabbed them. She pulled back, a questioning and startled look on her face. The well seishi dropped a gentle kiss on her lips before dropping down to his knees on the blankets that covered the floor, tugging her down with him. He glanced at her, noticing her lips swollen from the kiss, before looking away a little.  
Chichiri cleared his throat lightly, blushing a bright red he was sure she saw even in the low light. "Miaka...I've never done this, no da." He whispered, the 'no da' trailing at the end of his sentence in nervousness. He ran a hand through his bangs. "Even though I was never required by Suzaku to take the vows of celibacy and chastity, I was never tempted to sleep with another person, no da."  
Miaka's mouth made a small "O" in understanding before she smiled, running a hand along his jaw. "I'm honored I get to be your first. I only wish I could be the same way for you." She pressed a finger to his mouth. hushing him before he could speak. "Though, I am more than happy that you will be my second."  
She replaced her finger with her lips for a moment. "I love you."  
"I love you too." Chichiri whispered.  
A mysterious and sly smirk crossed the miko's features as she stared at her lover. "But, I think we're talking too much, don't you love?"  
A dark blush tinted the mage's face as he stared in shock at his priestess. When had she gotten so...so...vulgar?! His arguments vanished though as her hands returned to the task of unbuttoning his shirt and she kissed him. "Hai..." He murmured against her.  
He shivered lightly as the cool air brushed across his chest as she parted his shirt and pushed it off him. Glazed eyes watched as she eagerly placed both hands on his chest, stroking the muscled flesh. She felt muscles contract and relax beneath her touch as she explored him, first with hands, and then with tongue and lips. He groaned deep in his chest as she tasted him, a desperate desire to do the same to her flooding him. He pulled her back up to kiss her, tongue slipping inside the warm cavern of her mouth to explore. A bright red light filled the tent as his symbol lit up, bathing them in the familiarity of Suzaku. The light outlined the two in a sensual way.  
Miaka let her eyes slide shut, her blood turning to a liquid fire that pooled sluggishly to her stomach. The mage gripped her waist, hauling her onto his lap as he lost his nervousness of the moment. She pressed her hips to his, causing the monk to toss his head back, a low moan rising in volume as she did it again. A sultry smile crossed the miko's lips as she saw the monk warring with himself to keep his control from snapping. "Chiri..." She whispered huskily.  
He focused on her, losing himself in the deep emerald of her eyes. In a trance, the monk watched as his miko pull her shirt up and over her head. Underneath, he looked perplexed at what appeared to be a chest harness. A soft giggle drew his attention as he noticed Miaka watching him. The monk blushed again, but desire controlled his actions as he reached out to cup one clothed breast, stroking a thumb over her peaked nipple. She gasped at the tingle of electricity that lanced through her and she pressed against him.  
A tug on the bra caused another giggle to come from her, causing her breasts to bounce lightly. Chichiri glared at the contraption as he tugged on it from several different areas in all different directions. Delicate hands gripped his, leading them behind her to where Miaka guided his hands to the clasp in back. "It hooks from the back." She explained.  
"Ah." It took him several minutes, but the monk finally got the thing off her, tossing it in the general direction their shirts had gone. His gaze swept over her, finally able to see her body. "You're beautiful." He whispered reverently.  
Red tinged her cheeks and she looked down for a moment. "Arigatou."  
Chichiri smiled, amazed at how endearing and sexy she looked. He pulled her close once more, guiding her to the floor as he bit lightly into the junction between her neck and shoulder. He gripped her wrists in one hand above her head as he slid lower, burying his face between her breasts and placing a kiss in the valley there. He breathed her in, the scent of jasmine and cherry blossoms invading his senses.  
The miko watched him, eyes lidded with lust, love, and desire. Her breath came unevenly as her pulse raced. He gave her a lazy smirk before latching his lips around one nipple, suckling heavily on her. She cried out, arching her back and pressing herself against him. His one hand kept her wrists firmly pinned above her and he let his lower body rest on hers. His erection pressed against her and she lifted her hips to rub against him. He groaned again and his hold on her loosened, allowing her to free her hands to wander again. The seishi never even noticed as she rid herself of her shorts, losing himself in the feel of her velvety skin. He caressed the flat expanse of her belly, sucking hotly on her collarbone. A rough tug on his pants drew his attention downward where Miaka was busy untying the drawstring to them. Mahogany eyes darkened as he looked at her fully nude figure, feeling himself harden even more at the sight. Knuckles brushed against his length and he almost screamed in pleasure. So this is what its like. He thought absently.  
She pushed the dark green material past his hips, pulling them off him. Fingers stroked him lightly, causing the monk to tremble in need and cry out her name. Heat was pouring off him in waves and she continued to explore him to her leisure. He pulled away from her hand and she looked up at him, seeing the internal struggle to control himself in her eyes. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him back down to her. He braced himself above her, positioned at her entrance. Emerald met mahogany in an endless moment before he thrust forward, burying his length to the hilt inside her slick folds.  
Her fingers gripped tightly onto his shoulders as they finally merged together. The monk paused, bracing all his weight on one arm as he reached up to cup her face, brushing a strand of hair back. No words were necessary as he kissed the woman he loved, starting to thrust in and out of her at a slow pace.  
Her heels dug into his back as she urged him to move faster. The sensations in her body coming together, intensifying. His name fell from her lips with every movement, the beat of her heart drowning out the sound before she could even hear herself. The monk shifted slightly, hitting a spot deep inside her, causing lights to flare in her vision as she screamed out her release, inner muscles spasming wildly.  
The seishi thrust once more before joining her as he reached his own climax, his seed shooting into her. The monk collapsed on top of the miko, rolling slightly to the side so as not to crush her. She snuggled close up to him, laying her head upon his shoulder.  
"I love you, koi." She whispered sleepily, a smile of pure happiness forming on her lips.  
"Wo ai ni, Miaka." He answered her, caressing her hair before the two slipped into a dreamless sleep together, their souls and hearts eternally bound.  
  
Tsuzaru looked at the tent, a content smile resting upon his face. "Treat her well monk." He whispered, looking up sorrowfully to the stars, thoughts of his own lost love chasing their way into his mind.  
  
A.N  
twitch twitch Don't flame me!!! It was my first non-roleplay lemon!! Hides under a table Please be nice to me! PLEASE!  
Anywho, I know it was short, and it took me a long time to update for such a short chapter, but to be honest I have been utterly and completely nervous about writing this cause I know I'm no good at this kinda stuff unless its in a roleplay and oh god I am so embarrassed right now and I pray you all don't think I'm too much of a hentai now even though I am and I just realized how much I'm rambling on and on but I'm just so damn nervous so I beg you please don't flame me on the horribleness of my writing in this chapter and how short it is and I promist you all as I get practice at writing this stuff it will get better! Takes a breath finally  
Chichiri: Pats her on the back  
Lena: Thank you Chichiri.  
Chichiri: No problem, no da. So...guess yet?  
Lena: No. Tell me already. I give up.  
Miaka: Chuckles and blushes before spotting Lena's personal buffet table Food.  
Chichiri: smirks again I'm better than Tamahome.  
Lena: I knew that already. Who isn't better than that asshole. Vehemently hates the bastard that's always making Miaka cry in the series  
Tamahome: glares Why must you be so mean to me?  
Chichiri: Death glare on Obake-chan Baki Kochi Na Hoobaku.  
Tamahome: Aw shit! First the bandit, then the author, now the monk! Teme!  
Chichiri: KAI HA!!! Chi blasts Tamahome That was fun, no da. No wonder Tasuki-kun enjoys burning him so much.  
Lena: Hai. Anywho....see you at the next chapter. And you! Grabs Chichiri I wanna see if yer better'n Tasuki. Drags him to her room  
Chichiri: O.o!  
Tasuki: O.o! Don' drag me inta this!  
Miaka: still eating 


	11. New Love, Old Love, Soulmates Bound

Chapter 11 New Love, Old Love, Soulmates Bound

A.N. Hey there everyone! How is everyone? I'm doing pretty good, though I still have not achieved my goal of actually working up the courage needed to ask out the guy I like. Not that I ever will, but yeah. I can still dream can't I? Anywho, I'm afraid I might have lost all respect as an authoress for that last chapter I posted. God I sucked at writing it! I need to get better at writing lemons. How? With the wonderful miracle of Roleplaying! Though I'm sure comments could inspire me to write them more often, thus getting my practice that way. hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge, send me some damn comments Jking jking. I'm in a good mood. Seriously though...BY THE GODS!! I almost didn't post that last chapter I was soooooo embarrassed! Oh! And Tasuki is better in bed I think. I don't know though, they're so different. So we'll have to hold a vote on who everyone thinks is the best! lol.  
Lena: Anywho, as you can guess from the title, I unfortunately will be bringing Tamahome back into this story and yes, there will be a conflict. But....between who?  
Chichiri: sweatdrop Its kinda obvious Lena-san, no da.  
Lena: No it isn't. And I thought I told you to call me Lena.  
Tasuki: Yeah it is.  
Lena: No it isn't.  
Tamahome: Yes it is. We all know I'm going to fight Chichiri and take back Miaka.  
Chichiri: Glowing a suspicious red as he grips his staff Touch her and die Tamahome.  
Lena: It is not obvious!  
Tasuki: Yes it is!  
Lena: No it isn't!  
Tamahome: running away from Chichiri I'll touch her if I want to touch her! She's mine MONK!  
Tasuki: Yeah it is!  
Lena: NO IT ISN'T!  
Tasuki: Cowering before her No it isn't!  
Lena: Nods Good boy. Now then...On with the chapter!  
Tamahome: Screams as Chichiri manages to chi-blast him  
Chichiri: Miaka's mine bitch! Bow to your master!! ... ... ... ...no da... .  
Everyone: staring in complete shock at the monk  
Lena: He swore....faints  
Tasuki: Should we help her?  
Chichiri: Evilly grinning No, no da. Now I can type the story, no da!  
Tasuki: Wake up Lena!  
Chichiri: Evil monkish laughter

Sunlight filtered through the trees, dotting the small clearing with the soft light of dawn. The sound of feathers brushing against one another was heard as the first birds woke up, calling to one another in a timeless song. Inside the tent, the two lovers woke with them, still held in one another's arms. The monk smiled at her, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.  
"Ohayo." He whispered, stroking a lock of hair out of her eyes.  
She blinked and smiled. "Ohayo." The miko closed her eyes briefly, drinking in his spicy scent.  
They remained that way for several minutes longer, just enjoying one another's company. A loud crash sounded outside their tent, followed closely by an angry growl. Eyes widened as they stared at one another before Chichiri climbed to his feet, reaching for his staff. Chanting the first part of a spell, the monk reached for the tent flaps when a large feline head poked in, causing him to stumble back and trip in the blankets. "Tsuzaru, no da"  
"Sorry. I did not mean to wake you, Chichiri." Red eyes looked to the side to see his miko staring at him in surprise. "A good morning to you as well, Miko no Suzaku." Chuckling, the cat withdrew. "Master Monk, you may want to think about putting on some pants before you come out"  
Miaka laughed as her lover burned a bright red and quickly spotted the dark green material. She tossed them to the mage, giggling as he hurriedly slipped them on. "You're certaintly a lot shyer in the morning than at night." She joked, much to the monk's embarrassment.  
"Daaa, Miaka! That's not funny!" He dropped to a knee before her, cupping her face with one hand. "Though, I think I can be a lot less shy in the morning with some persuasion." He purred, pressing a light kiss to her lips.  
She shivered as he pulled away, a satisfied smirk on his face. "Well! Breakfast isn't going to catch itself, now is it, no da?!" Whistling, the monk pulled his shirt on, just before Miaka hurled one of the pillows at him. "Da! Miaka! That hurt, no da!" He complained, rubbing the back of his head with an expression of mock pain.  
"That'll teach you to start something and never follow through with it." She grumbled, arms crossed as the leveled a threatening glare at him.  
"Hai." He said, his tone matching her own as he picked up the dark blue kesa. "Although, I don't believe I ever stated that I wouldn't follow through." (A.N. Chiri's gone hentai! O.o) He smiled and winked at her before stepping out of the tent, his mask left behind. "Wo ai ni, Miaka." He called back as he walked towards the river with his fishing pole.  
"Now aren't you glad you told her." Tsuzaru rumbled from beside him, causing the mage to let out an undignified squeak.  
"Tsuzaru, no da"  
"That's the second time you've said that this morning. Are you going for a record?" The great cat chuckled. "No need to fish, Houjun. There was good hunting last night. I was able to bring back a deer for you three. And for my breakfast too"  
"Did I hear breakfast!" Miaka asked, bounding out of her tent, trying to get her hair back in a ponytail.  
The monk and celestial sweatdropped, looking between themselves. Did she ever think of anything but food? They watched as she stared at them expectantly, eyes lit up with hope. No. No she didn't. At least, most of the time.  
"Wha' the hell is all the racket about?" Tasuki demanded, stumbling out of his tent, eyes half-closed, yawning. "Can' nobody sleep with you three"  
"And he makes his appearance. So early too. Why, from what I know, he shouldn't be up for another four hours." Tsuzaru commented.  
"Shut up ya over-grown barn cat." The bandit grumbled.  
"Somebody's cranky this morning." Miaka commented.  
The bandit turned an interesting shade of red. "Yeah, well I didn' sleep well last night"  
The tiger chuckled quietly to himself as all three of the humans burned a bright red. The affairs of mortals were so very amusing to him. They were always so very touchy when it came to the matter of mating. A loud protest from Miaka's stomach broke the awkward moment. "I suppose I should start breakfast then. What did you say you had for us Tsuzaru?" She looked over to the left as the cat indicated that direction and shrieked, jumping back against Chichiri. "You killed a deer"  
Tsuzaru looked at her in amusement. "I am a tiger"  
She looked at the deer again before burying her face in Chichiri's shirt. "But its head is still on and there's so much blood and it was alive just last night and I can't!" She shook her head.  
Chichiri hugged her tightly. "Don't worry about it, no da. Me and Tasuki will take care of it." He glared at the smirking bandit.  
"Che! Wimmen. Can' even stand the sight of a little blood without screamin' their heads off." The Wing seishi chuckled at the dark look his friend threw at him. "Ya look like Nakago, ya know. Why don' ya two take a walk or somethin' an' leave the carcass to me an' the koneko here"  
Tsuzaru growled lowly. "Hardly a kitten, whelp"  
"Who are ya callin' a whelp?!" Tasuki growled right back at him, hand reaching for the tessan.  
Chichiri looked at Miaka and grabbed her hand, tugging her lightly in the direction of the woods. He smiled at her confused look. "I don't think it would be wise to be in the general area when those two get past the insulting phase and into the fist...errr...fist and paw phase"  
"Oh." She giggled, glancing back to see her seishi and celestial guardian leap at one another before trees blocked out the view. Her laughter echoed through the woods as she faced forward again.  
A comfortable silence fell over the two, Miaka allowing her lover to lead her towards the river. They stopped before it, not wanting to break the tranquility of it. He smiled and sat down again one of the trees lining the riverbank, pulling her down to sit on his lap. "Its beautiful here." She murmured, snuggling back against him.  
The monk wrapped his arms around her waist, anchoring her securely in place. "Almost as beautiful as you"  
"Flatterer." She twisted slightly to kiss him. "I love you"  
"I love you too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well isn't that little scene touching? I think I may retch." The venom in the scathing tone caused the very air to tremble. He whirled away from the image in the globe. "Has the boy been deployed yet? We must move faster to prevent her from finding the key"  
The servant, an enslaved nymph this time, nodded quickly. Her wide, luminescent eyes were bright with fear. "Yes, Master. He should arrive there shortly"  
"Excellent." Silver eyes pinned the nymph to the spot, raking over her body, a malicious smile forming. "Well well. Aren't you a pretty thing"  
She whimpered and cowered down, crawling away from him. She screamed once as he grabbed her, bruisingly kissing her before pinning her against the stone walls painfully. Cold fingers carressed her body as tears spilled down her cheeks and he grinned sadistically. It had been some time since so pretty a plaything had been delivered to him. It would be a shame to waste it now then wouldn't it?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two circled one another, growling. Fangs were bared as each looked for an opening in his opponent. This would be it, the decisive and finally clashing to the battle. Neither would back down. There it was! A slight stumble! Tasuki grinned and leaped at the tiger, barreling into him even as Tsuzaru swung a heavy paw, catching him in the side. The great cat was careful to keep his claws sheathed and not to bite. Well, at least as long as Tasuki refrained from doing so and even then he bit as gently as he could.  
The two locked together, rolling around on the ground as each seeked a better position and grip on the other. With his weight and size advantage, Tsuzaru easily flipped Tasuki over, pinning him to the ground with a massive paw on each shoulder. He grinned down at the fuming seishi as a breeze blew past them. A strange scent was carried by it, instantly setting the great cat on alert. He leaped off the bandit, drinking in the air and scent.  
"Tasuki. Get up. Someone's coming." A growl rumbled from deep within his chest and his ears pinned back, claws unsheathing and tearing into the earth beneath him.  
Senses on high alert, the bandit scooped up his discarded tessan and scanned the surrounding forest. A twig snapped, followed by a muttered curse. The two warriors instantly turned to watch a distant figure weaving its way through the woods, cursing a few more times as they snapped a twig or stubbed a toe on a rock. An upraised root snagged the man's ankle and he tumbled forward, landing pratically at Tasuki's feet. The Wing seishi reacted instantly, grabbing both of the man's wrists and yanking the nunchuks from the sash around his waist.  
"Who the hell are ya? What're ya doin' here?" The bandit growled, turning the person around to look him in the face. He gasped sharply, dropping the man. "T-Tamahome"  
He groaned and shoved the other seishi away from himself. "Damn it Tasuki! What the fuck was that all about?" The Oni seishi rolled to his feet stiffly. "What kind of a greeting is that to give to a brother seishi"  
Tamahome smiled at the stunned bandit, grabbing him in a hug. "Long time no see man"  
"Welcome, Suzaku Shichiseishi Tamahome." Tsuzaru called from behind him. "Tasuki, I think you should go find the other two and let them know we've found one. I would like to speak with Tamahome alone for a few moments"  
Bewildered, Tasuki glanced between them before nodding. "Good t'see ya again Obake-chan." He called back before trotting off in the direction the other two went.  
Tsuzaru watched Tasuki leave, waiting till he was out of earshot before looking back to the other seishi, who was half-way into a defensive stance. "Oh straighten up Taka!" He snapped, the fur along his hackles raising. "There's some things I need to learn from you"  
"H-how did you know my other name? How did you know either of my names?" Tamahome asked softly.  
"You don't need to know that right now. But since you remember that, I'm going to assume you remember everything about your past lives as Tamahome and Taka, am I correct?" Tsuzaru waited for the man to nod before continueing. "Good. This will help us and me in explaining a few things to you"  
"Things like what?" Tamahome asked, not liking the shiver that had flowed down his spine at the giant cat's tone and words. It hadn't yet struck him odd to be speaking to a tiger. Of course, he had conversed with a god before and worse things. He'd even seen a werewolf. How was this any stranger?  
Distant voices filtered through the woods, two masculine and one feminine. Tamahome swung around to look in the direction they were coming from, eyes wide. "Miaka"  
"Yes, she is here. As is Yui"  
Tamahome didn't hear the cat though, his sense fully focused on the approaching woman. Fear, longing, and happiness filled him and he started to walk towards them, when a wall of fire filled his vision. Belatedly, he heard the familiar war cry, "REKKA SHIN'EN"  
"Do you think he'd taste good for breakfast, no da?" Chichiri asked comically, prodding the smoldering pile of ash at his feet that had once been a man. "Though I think he's a little to well-done for my taste, no da." The monk looked back to where Miaka had halted at the edge of the forest.  
Tasuki hadn't said anything about who the person was, only that they were in for a surprise. That Tsuzaru wanted her and Chichiri to return to the camp right away. He had been grinning like a kid in a candy store, she thought. But, nothing could've prepared her for the sight of just who the person at the camp was. She had one hand braced against a tree, the other was pressed firmly to her mouth. Two tears had slid down her cheeks, leaving two shining trails in their wake. She couldn't seem to breathe, her lungs refusing to cooperate.  
"Miaka?" The soft question brought emerald eyes to meet and lock onto Chichiri's lone maroon one. Arms wrapped around her, pulling her solidly against him, as the monk stroked her hair.  
"Mi-chan? Y'all right?" Tasuki asked, by her side instantly. "What's wrong, why're ya cryin"  
She sniffled and wiped her nose on the back of her arm. "Its nothing Tasuki. Don't worry about it, I'm all right"  
Tamahome groaned, brushing most of the soot of himself. "Damn it Tasuki." He growled as he got to his feet, looking over to see the bandit and monk on the outskirt of the camp. Auburn hair was visible over Chichiri's shoulder. "Miaka"  
The priestess flinched at the questioning call. She stepped back from Chichiri, plastering a smile on her face. She walked out in front of Tasuki and Chichiri, the fake smile still in place. "Hello Taka. Or should I call you Tamahome this time"  
Tamahome didn't bother to answer, just strode over to her, grabbing the woman in a tight hug. "Gods, I've missed you"  
The Oni seishi didn't notice how Miaka tensed up, muscles going as taught as steel. She stared straight ahead, arms at her sides. "Taka. Please let me go"  
The fighter noticed that. He back-stepped from her as if scalded, eyes confused and hurt. hands still holding her firmly by the shoulders. "What do you...Why"  
The woman focused on breathing evenly. Unconciously she looked back for support, pleasantly surprised to find Chichiri already right behind. Tamahome looked to where she was and took another step away from her at the anger that seemed to surround Chichiri. The monk snaked an arm around her waist, holding her possesively. Miaka melted back against him, taking the strength she needed from her lover. "Because I don't want you to touch me." Emerald orbs locked fully onto grey. "Not now. Not ever again"  
Tsuzaru silently applauded his priestess. "She's gotten stronger." He murmured to Tasuki, who stood before him.  
"Yeah...she has." The bandit agreed. "But I kin sense a fights a brewing"  
"Hai. But that was inevitable, was it not. The moment you set foot in her world, it was inevitable there would be a fight." Tsuzaru responded.  
Tamahome stared at the couple before him, unbelieving. A furious rage began to build within him as he came to understand what 'his' woman was saying, was implying. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean? What the fuck is this?!" He gestured to the two. "Miaka! What the hell are you saying"  
She shook a little but she knew she had to end this now. "I don't love you Taka. And this..." A fond smile graced her lips as she looked up at Chichiri, "...is exactly what it looks like"  
Rage was rolling off the martial artist in waves now and something inside him snapped. "You fucking bitch! After all that I did for you! Worthless, fucking slut! Didn't I mean anything at all to you?! Or was I just another toy for you"  
(A.N.-I would like to briefly take a moment here to say I do realize that Tamahome is in serious OOC violation, but I hate the bastard so its all good)  
The color had drained from Miaka's face. Even if she didn't love him, to here he person who had once almost been her husband call her such things...it was devastating. She shrank back against the reassuring solidness of Chichiri's chest, the monk holding her tighter. "Tamahome"  
"Shut the fuck up monk! You're a fucking traitor! How dare you, she's mine! And you dare touch her"  
Tasuki stepped forward, intending to shut Tamahome's mouth when a paw swiped out and tripped him. "What the fuck was that for"  
"Stay here. This is a fight between Chichiri and Tamahome. Interfere now, and you'll only post-pone the inevitable." Tsuzaru commanded, red eyes glowing brightly.  
Chichiri gently pushed Miaka behind him, staff appearing in hand. A blue battle aura surrounded him, tinged along the outsides with an angry darker blue. "Tamahome, I suggest you stop right now"  
Tamahome sidestepped to where the nunchuks lay on the ground. "Or what? You'll make me? HA! If Tasuki couldn't beat me in one-on-one, what chance do you stand"  
Slim fingers positioned themselves along the staff and Chichiri set himself. "A fairly good one." He smirked at the younger man. "You underestimate people. It will kill you one day, Tamahome"  
Tamahome sneered at him, lazily swinging the joined rods around. "So be it, brother." Sarcasm dripped heavily off the words. "I'll take back what is rightfully mine"  
"She belongs to none but herself"  
"That's where your wrong monk. She belongs to me, and only to me"  
The two were circling one another, like a pair of wolves, watching and waiting for the perfect opening. Tamahome growled and lunged at the monk, whipping one end of the nunchuks out. Chichiri hopped backward, sucking in his gut to barely avoid the swing, sweeping his staff up to clip the younger man on the edge of his chin. Tamahome's other hand lashed out to grip the staff, ignoring the sting of the hit he recieved, and jerked on it, bringing Chichiri in close. A fist knocked the air from his lungs, causing the monk to stumble and gasp for breathe.  
Tamahome dropped to the ground, swinging a leg around to knock the monk on his back. He rolled to his feet, turning around to kick the Well seishi in the ribs once, twice. The third one produced a loud, sharp 'crack!' A hoarse cry worked itself out of the monk's throat and he reflexively lashed out with the staff, catching Tamahome in the side. Pain spiked up his side as Chichiri climbed shakily to his feet. He focused on taking short, shallow breathes as Tamahome faced him, nunchuks in hand. The rib was likely broken.  
Miaka sank to the ground, knuckles pressed to her mouth a tears slipping out of her eyes. "Chichiri! Stop! Tamahome, don't hurt him anymore!" Neither combatant heard her plaintive cries and she started to crawl towards the two fighters when a pair of arms held her back. She looked back into amber eyes. "Tasuki? You have to stop them"  
The bandit shook his head slowly. "They need this fight, Mi-chan. Besides, not even I could stop 'em now"  
The sharp retort of wood smacking against wood drew their attention back to the two fighters. Chichiri blocked another attack from Tamahome, staff vibrating with the force behind the younger man's swing. His fingers were starting to go numb as strike after strike came is way. Suddenly, Tamahome side-stepped towards Chichiri's blind side. The nunchuk caught the monk directly along the jaw, snapping his head to the side. Blood trickled in a thin line from the corner of his mouth, skin darkening in color almost instantly. Chichiri gently fingered his jaw, flinching a little at the feel of it before turning to the young man with a snarl.  
Forsaking his weapon, the monk resorted to catching the younger man in a tackle. The two went rolling end over end, Chichiri ending up straddling Tamahome as they finally came to a stop. He held one of the younger man's wrist in his grasp. "Yield Tamahome!" He growled at him.  
The 'oni' seishi laughed, bucking to try and dislodge his brother warrior.  
The monk's face went grim and he twisted the other's wrist sharply. The sickly wet snap of bones reverberated through the clearing, followed by a shriek of agony. Still, the 'well' seishi gripped Tamahome's shattered wrist, applying pressure on the breaks. The younger man had gone pale, panting for breath that wouldn't allow him to scream again. His eyes widened and he watched in morbid fascination as the bones shifted, grinding against each other. A tiny piece portruded from the skin. Another short, sudden twist dragged a hoarse cry from the blue-haired man, eyes rolling wildly.  
Shaking his head at the other's stubborness, Chichiri balled up his other hand, driving it hard into Tama's gut. Reflexively, Tamahome curled up, wrenching his shattered wrist from the monks grasp. The bones tore across nerves, causing the seishi to scream, before falling into the welcome and pain-free world of unconsciousness.  
Chichiri climbed shakily to his feet, looking back at the other three with a haunted expression. "So. Now you've seen the real me, huh?" He chuckled grimly before sinking back to the ground, joining his brother seishi in the darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. :Yawn: I decided I was taking to long with this and to be honest, I got fed up with writing this chapter. So that's why there's such an abrupt ending to it. Anywho, sorry for the wait. But I've been working on all four stories I got going at once and then my comp was gone for a few weeks to get fixed and yeah. Also I had a sudden writer's block and drawing spree. If any of you'd like to see me art work, just go to:  
sheriv.deviantart. com I just posted up two new ones a couple days ago. Which reminds me, I have to finish my FF7 comic. Heh heh. Sephy and Cloud facing each other on DDR and Sephy can't dance. Cruelness. Anywho, glad to see yer still reading this. Again sry for the long wait. But now I have to go. I just finished an entire book report tonight, a speech, and a paragraph. I had a month or more to do all these, but I'm lazy. So I held them off until the very last moment. They're all due tomorrow. Am I stupid or what?  
Sheriv: I can't believe I'm stuck with you as an alter-ego.  
L.G. Lena: You love me.  
Sheriv: I'm going to kill you when I destroy this world.  
Lena: But then who will write the stories?  
Sheriv: ... ... ...damn... ... .  
Tasuki: (off to the side) Why is she talkin' to herself?  
Chichiri: Die. Die! DIE!! :looks up from stabbing Tamahome voodoo doll with a needle: Huh? Oh, I don't know, no da.  
Tasuki: Uh...Chiri. Yer scaring me with that thin!  
Chichiri: Why, no da? :Resumes brutally mutilating the doll by stabbing it slowly to pieces with the needle:  
Tamahome: (somewhere in the house, twitching and shrieking as he feels an invisible dagger driving into him)  
Tasuki: Why did she give tha' thin' to ya?  
Lena: Because he asked for it! 


	12. Broken Ties, Old Alliances

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the places, settings, or characters of Fushigi Yugi.

**Chapter 12**

**Broken Ties, Old Alliances**

A.N. takes a deep breath I am so so so so so very very very very sorry! I can't believe how long its been since I wrote a chapter for this story. To be perfectly honest though, I started writing an original story and I got completely caught up in that one and also in my digital art and junk like that. But, reading all the reviews you wrote, inspired me to come back and start writing once more in this story. Again, terribly sorry for the huge, long delay. Also, I'm glad I was able to convert several of you over to Miaka/Chichiri pairings. You gotta admit, they look really cute together.

Looks over to where the two are cuddling and sighs 

Although...I wish they'd give it a break every now and then. I don't know how many more 'muffin's and 'honey bunny's I can take. Anywho, yes! Tasuki won, but marginally.

. 

. 

It was the fangs that did it. Ahem, on to typing the chapter.

Miaka: Oh Muffin, you got hurt in the last chapter! I hope that evil lady doesn't hurt my darling again.

Lena: Looks calm on the outside, but secretly she's screaming on the inside 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tiger nosed his way into Miaka's tent, carrying a canteen in with him. The girl sat where she had for the last two days, beside Chichiri gripping one of his hands. The monk was awake, talking to the priestess in soft tones. They had wrapped his chest tightly, finding not one, but two ribs broken. He still sported a massive bruise along one side of his jaw, a mixture in color of blues, purples, and black. On the other side of the camp, Tamahome had been attended to by Tasuki, his wrist reset and splinted. Afterwards, the fire seishi had only gone into the tent Tamahome was being kept in to change the bandages and bring him something to eat and drink. It was obvious to anyone that the Oni seishi was not in anyone's good graces at the moment.

"I thought you might be thirsty. I can bring you something to eat as well if you like." The tiger rumbled, placing the canteen down next to Miaka and taking a seat on the other side of the monk. The cat had grown partial to the monk in the short time he had come to know these mortals.

The monk grunted as he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, against Miaka's demands that he remain still. "Thank you, Tsuzaru. But I have been bed-ridden long enough, noda. I think its time I got up and helped out a bit."

"Chiri, its fine! You rest and I'll go help out around the camp." Miaka lightly pushed the monk back down with a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be back with lunch soon."

She slipped out of the tent, stretching once outside. Some of her muscles gave a protest at having been forced into one position too long. She spotted Tasuki, sitting next to the fire and walked up beind him, placing her hands over his eyes. "Guess who!"

A crooked grin formed on the Wing seishi's face, fangs poking out. "Hmmm, would it be an 'ungry miko who's belly is rumblin'?"

She stuck her tongue out at him as she moved around to sit beside him, leaning forward to look in the pot that was suspended over the fire. A thick, rich stew bubbled within, the scent making her mouth water. "Wow, Tasuki! I didn't know you could cook something like this!"

He bopped her on the head with his knuckles playfully. "I'm a bandit, course I kin cook. How else would I survive?"

"I dunno. I kinda thought Kouji was the cook of you two." She dug out two of the bowls, a confused look coming to her as she noticed she was one short. "Tasuki, what happened to my other bowl, do you know?"

"Don't know, Mi-chan." He glanced to the side where a pile of melted plastic lay half-buried. Apparently the things didn't stand up well to heat.

She shrugged, and ladled some of the stuff into one of her remaining bowls. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to take this to Chiri."

"How's he doin'?"

She paused. "He's doing good." Looking back at him, the bandit could see her smile. "Although its getting harder and harder to keep him in bed."

The bandit snickered. "I'm sure you know of a few ways to keep him there."

"Mou, Tasuki!"

He laughed to himself as she disappeared once again into the tent, stretching out and lacing his fingers behind his head. The sounds of the woods surrounded the camp, broken only be whispered murmurings coming from the tent to his right, and the occassional groan of pain from the one on his left. He cast a quick, disdainful look to that one, disgusted at how his brother had acted, making Miaka sound like a thing, not a person. And respect he had held for the man was all but gone, lost in the wave of revulsion and anger the bandit felt whenever he looked at the other. The fact that they had been through so much and that they needed him was the only reason why Tasuki could even bear to assist Tamahome now. That, and Tsuzaru's promise to keep Miaka safe from him for the rest of the journey.

_Looks like th' cat has a use afterall._ He leaned back, staring up at the sky, contemplating. Who would be the next one found? Hotohori? Nuriko? He smirked at the thought of meeting up with Nuriko once more. Of all his dead brothers, the bandit had missed him the most. It had never been the same without the purple-haired cross-dresser. _I hope Nuriko is next._ He thought to himself, sending up a silent pray to a god that could no longer hear it.

Cloth rustling drew his attention, and he glanced to the side. Tasuki barely stopped the snarl that wanted to so desperately appear on his lips as Tamahome limped his way out. No, he had to look at things from both view points and remain neutral. _Aw, hell wit that! He's a fuckin' bastard!_ But, Tamahome was also his brother in a sense, just one who had made a fatal error. "Mornin', sleepin' beauty."

Tamahome looked up, scanning Tasuki's face. He saw the anger there and winced, knowing he deserved. But the other was attempting to be civil, something he had at one point thought impossible for the volatile bandit. He held his wrist close to him, trying to avoid any and all jostling possible. "Morning, Tasuki." He looked over at the tent that Miaka, and Chichiri he assumed, slept in, hearing voices.

"Ready ter start travellin' agin?"

Eyes widened slightly. "Already? What about...the monk?"

Tasuki yawned, flashing his fangs. "He's th' one that demanded we move on. Tsuzaru is gonna carry 'im. At least, tha's what the koneko said."

"I heard that!" Tsuzaru bellowed from where he was emerging from the tent, carrying two bedrolls by their straps. "Do I need to give you another lesson in humiliation, whelp?" The bedding was dropped onto the firey warrior, making him growl and mutter under his breath. "Make yourself useful and help us pack. Tamahome, I hope you don't mind us using your horse to carry some stuff."

Tamahome gasped, forgetting about the equine he had ridden here on. He had left it tied to a tree when the forest became to dense to ride through. "Damn! I forgot all about it!"

"Don't worry, I have been watching over the steed. He is quite fine and in good shape." The cat yawned, turning to go retrieve more things out of the three tents. "Tasuki, take down these things, would you. I, most unfortunately, can not manage it. What with my lacking of hands and all."

Miaka stepped out then, helping Chichiri slightly as any movement caused a lance of pain to shoot across his chest. "Are you sure you're alright to travel? We can wait a few more days."

The monk shook his head, determination shining in his eye. "Iie. We must find the others as quickly as possible, noda. Besides," He said with a broad grin, moving to fix his paper mask over his face, "We may find Mitsukake next, noda!"

Tsuzaru strode over to the two, crouching down in front of them. "Tasuki and Tamahome are waiting for us back on the road. Tamahome sends his apologies, saying he's too ashamed to tell you them face-to-face." The cat rolled his eyes, showing his disbelief. "Hop on, I can carry you both easily."

Miaka helped her love on first, then hesitated. Although the cat was large, as tall as a horse and even a little longer then one, she didn't want to cause him any discomfort. "Are you sure, Tsuzaru?" She waited until the cat nodded before climbing onto his back, in front of Chichiri.

She gave the monk a questioning look when he had motioned her to sit in front of him, rather then behind. "I don't think its a good time for you to be hanging onto me if we need to run, noda." He explained, then gave her a mischevious look she could sense, even through the paper. "Besides, I like holding you."

A hot blush followed, turning Miaka's cheeks a brilliant red. She didn't answer, instead facing forward, but she did lean slightly back against him, ever mindful of the breaks in his ribs. With a fluid motion, Tsuzaru rose to his feet and trotted off into the woods. He was careful to keep his gait smooth and steady, jostling his riders as little as possible. They broke from the forest a dozen feet or so in front of the two men waiting for them, standing beside the laden packhorse.

Tasuki gave them a sour look, huffing. "Now he tells us he kin carry more 'an one. Always makin' me walk." Securely holding onto the horse's lead rein, the bandit walked over to the trio, Tamahome trailing behind.

Tsuzaru glared over at the bandit. "I carry whom I want when I want, not to the orders of some over-bearing and arrogant bandit whelp."

A growl whispered from the bandit's lips and he fixed the tiger with an angry look. "I tol' ya before, don' call me a whelp! Don' think I won' flame yer kitty ass, jus' cuz yer carryin' them two."

Miaka turned in her seat, hands clasped and eyes wide and watery. Her lower lip stuck out just a bit and she held the most heart-breaking expression as she stared at her most volatile warrior. "Tasuki...you'd hurt me? Why? Why do you want to hurt me?"

His jaw dropped and he started apologizing, attempting to reassure the miko that he had no intentions of hurting her, only the tiger. She let him keep up his babbling stream of apologies for almost half an hour before her mask of deep anguish finally cracked, allowing her to spill out all the laughter she had been containing. The bandit had achieved the most stunned and confused look in history, until it finally dawned upon him what had happened. Twenty minutes later.

"...Not funny Miaka!"

Chichiri laughed softly, wincing in pain from it. "Well, he certiantly is catching on faster at least."

Miaka grinned, looking back at him. "Hai." She paused as she felt a curious warmth against her thigh.

Glancing down, the miko saw a brilliant red light issuing from her pocket. Wriggling around until she could fit her hand in to grasp the source, and earning an intrigued look from Tsuzaru, the woman pulled out the red gem Taiits-kun had given her. She pressed a hand to her mouth, eyes filling with tears at the sight of the symbol on display.

"Stop! Guys, stop walking!"

The two men stopped immiedately, looking over their shoulders at the priestess. "Wha' is it, Mi'chan?"

"Nuriko. Nuriko is really close by!" Tears traced shining paths down her face, and she looked around quickly. No Nuriko magically appeared, but the symbol still glowed, almost seeming to glow brighter and brighter with every sentence.

Tsuzaru cleared his throat, moving towards the sheltering woods on each side of the path. "There is some one coming towards us. I suggest we get out of sight and begin our search for this...Nuriko? Our search once they have passed us by."

With a murmured agreement, they all slipped off the pass, lying low in the shadows while they watched the road. Miaka slid off the tiger, crouching down a little further back from everyone else and waited with them. The back of Miaka's neck tingled and she shifted, brushing a hand behind her. A trio of men wandered by, leisurely taking their time. All of them carried a sword on their side. Something brushed against Miaka's neck, and again she batted the annoying plant away. A round of raucous laughter floated to them, the men laughing as one of them finished a joke. For the third time, something brushed against the back of Miaka's neck, and with an aggravated sigh, she turned to tear the damned plant up.

A thick, purple braid smacked her in the face. Spluttering, she shoved the thing away and stared into wide, amused violet eyes. "Hey there, Miaka!"

Blink.

Blink.

"NURIKO!"

The purple-haired man found himself on his back, staring up at the sky as the miko flung herself at him, hugging tightly. The others had turned at her outburst, staring in shock at the tangled limbs as Nuriko attempted to sit up and hug Miaka back at the same time. "Miaka...need...air..."

The two finally sorted themselves out, standing up and brushing the dirt and grass from their clothes. The priestess looked her warrior over, more then a little shocked at how much he had changed. Though he still had a braid, it was much shorter now, barely past his shoulders. The former-crossdresser now stood in a man's pants and tunic, black with red stitching. He had forsaken all make-up, not even wearing any lipstick. Not too mention the shirt emphasized his build now. And damn, if he wasn't toned.

"Well, how's this for a nice hello? I mean, I expected as much from the thief here, but I thought better of you Chiri-kun and Tama-baby." Nuriko laughed, eyes travelling around the group. He stopped, going rigidly still as he caught sight of the tiger, calmly padding forward to rub against Miaka's hip.

And in the next moment, two strong arms had wrapped around the petite man, Tasuki unabashedly hugging him. To say simply, everyone was taken by surprise. Awkwardly, Nuriko hugged him back, not used to the bandit being like this. "Baka okama! I missed ya so damn much!"

The two parted, only for Tamahome to grab the seishi in a hug as well. "Welcome back, Nuriko."

"Good to be back, Tama-kins."

The abnormally strong man whacked the blue-haired fighter on the back, sending him face-first into the dirt. He then looked to Chichiri, offering the monk a smile before spotting the bruise that still lined his jaw. "Chiri-kins, what happened to you?"

A glance passed around between monk, miko, bandit, and tiger. "Its a long story, noda. You've missed out on quite a bit afterall, noda! Its good to have you back though. We'll fill you in as we walk. Well, Tasuki can do that, noda! As happy as we are that you are returned to us, Nuriko, I must unfortunately remind everyone we need to reach Honan quickly. If we move fast, we can reach the city by nightfall. And hopefully, his Highness will be there. We can not, most unfortunately, waste time in greeting you properly."

"Hotohori?"

Nuriko's eyes went wide with hope. "Do you think he'll like my new look! I mean, I know its not girly or pretty or anything special, but I thought it was time I stopped hiding behind my sister's image and all." With a grunt, he pulled Tamahome up and over his shoulder. "What are you all waiting for? Let's get to Honan!"

"I like him." Tsuzaru rumbled to Miaka with a smile, allowing her to climb back up.

"So do I, Tsu. So do I."

A.N: HA-HA! I live once more! Sorry I've been gone so long. But I'm mainly to be found on devart now. Its where I'm posting my original story Shadows of Darkness at. If you're interested in reading it, my name on deviantart is sheriv. Oh what the hell, just go to:

sheriv.devianart. com

Remove the space though. Anywho, I know it was a short chapter, but I wanted to update fast for all of you who demanded I should. The next chapter will be longer. May take me a bit to get it done though, I'm working on all my other stories as well, and writing up a new fanfic. I'm addicted to like, writing an impossible amount of stories all at one time. But yesh, showing my streak of odd pairings, my newest fic is gonna be a soujirou/misao one from Rurouni Kenshin. Those two always struck me as being perfect for one another. Anywho, hopefully you're all still reading this and will comment to me on it and I'll see you all around. Ciao! hugs to everyone 

P.S. Let's hope I stay this time. XD

And that I keep up my streak of odd pairings.


End file.
